La descendante
by Ruby2Quartz
Summary: Éther, jeune femme tirée de notre réalité dans le monde de Christopher Paolini, bien avant le Serment du Sang et l'arrivée des humains en Alagaësia, se retrouve confrontée à elle-même et diverses créatures toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Saura-t-elle s'imposer ou se noiera-t-elle définitivement en un univers qui n'est pas le sien ?
1. Chapter 1: l'appétit des nuages

Une pente nuageuse s'offrait à ses regards endormis. Il aurait été si facile de croire qu'ils passeraient en un autre monde une fois cette nuée franchie ! Mais l'avion se redressait déjà, laissant l'horizon reprendre ses droits céruléens Éther ferma les yeux.

« _Si tu ne veux pas être déçue, n'espère pas. Le voyage va être long, prends sur toi..._ »

De Fortaleza, Brésil, à Milan, Italie. Encore dix bonnes heures à s'efforcer de ne pas songer au temps qui restait à subir, la tête lourde et l'esprit brumeux, le corps ankylosé sans véritables possibilités d'étirements. C'était peu dire. Elle n'aimait pas cette oppression constante à l'idée d'un problème technique. Un souci dans les moteurs.

« _Arrête... ça va être la trentième fois que tu penses à ça depuis le départ. Faut respirer ma fille, sinon t'es bientôt bonne pour écrire avec ton sang tant il sera noir._ »

La jeune femme hésita à piocher les fruits secs à l'abri dans son sac ventral. Ce sac où s'abritait le parachute rectangulaire en cas de...

Elle grimaça. Sa peur des hauteurs était censée s'effacer sous la confrontation directe avec l'avion !

Depuis l'enfance, son esprit avait toujours été ainsi : frondeur. Aucune irraison ne pouvait venir faire trembler son cœur sans qu'il ne fonçât aussitôt sur l'objet de ses inquiétudes, espérant désamorcer les prémices de l'angoisse.

Le souffle des ventilateurs internes avait au moins le succès de la bercer. Elle resserra son sac en bandoulière autour du cou, vérifia qu'il était bien fermé puis s'autorisa à s'assoupir, malgré tout. L'épuisement gagnait du terrain, il serait bon qu'elle se reposât un peu si elle ne voulait pas être totalement claquée en arrivant. Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres : une fois là-bas, une nouvelle vie pourrait débuter... Nouveau pays, nouvelles rencontres. Le wwoofing était vraiment une idée géniale. Enfin, elle l'espérait, c'était son premier essai. Une famille italienne très charmante, les parents et trois enfants elle s'occuperait avec eux de leur grand jardin, des chats, des moutons et du gros chien blanc tout doux dont elle avait vu la photo.

Éther rêva. L'astre déversait son miel sur la chaleur des roses, elle en prenait soin, délicatement, heureuse d'être tout simplement. Pititou le chat brun roulait sa tête sur les dalles de terre sèche, elle se baissa pour caresser le ventre rond, si moelleux. Le chien aboya pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'une voiture. Celle-ci ne cessait de klaxonner, c'en devenait irritant pour la jeune femme qui se boucha les oreilles le bruit envahissait son corps, branlant sa tête sans qu'elle ne pût s'arrêter. Finalement, elle s'éveilla, grimaçante. L'avion bougeait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop à vrai dire. Une voix de femme répétait aux passagers de garder leur calme, les perturbations allaient s'apaiser d'ici un quart d'heure.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi frissonner.

« _Oh merde je savais que ça allait arriver cette histoire, je le savais, je le savais ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'avais tant de mal à me rassurer. Ça va aller, tout va bien._ »

Sa voisine n'était pas moins pâle et ses doigts s'étaient férocement agrippés à l'accoudoir central. Éther le lui laissa volontiers, une pulsation amère tordant son estomac elle descendit le voile à la fenêtre, ne souhaitant plus voir le noir chaos de l'extérieur. La blancheur des nuages avait laissé place à une opacité dangereuse et titanesque.

Une autre secousse ébranla la carlingue Éther serra les paupières et les lèvres, livide. Sa main s'était sporadiquement crispée sur la poignée du parachute. Elle l'avait gardé de son ancien club de parachutisme – une idée bien sadique pour se libérer de sa peur, qui avait finalement viré au cauchemar dès le premier saut. Mais c'était le sien à présent et elle savait le replier.

L'orage tonna, elle perçut même le déchirement caractéristique du ciel, ce crépitement électrique qui conseillait à toute âme vivant à la ronde de fuir le plus loin et plus vite possible. Il n'y avait pas moyen. Elle était piégée, piégée et terrorisée.

« _J'embrasserai la terre dès arrivée saine et sauve à Milan. Si je veux raconter mon rêve à Pititou, il me faut garder l'esprit clair. Je n'ai pas envie de faire une crise de panique. Ok, il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport. N'importe quoi pour me distraire._ »

Brusquement, ce fut un déluge d'éclairs qui mangea la vapeur des nuées, croquant sans remords et dans un même instant, le métal de l'intrus. Éther perçut nettement ses oreilles siffler et ses poils se dresser, la tablette lui servant de table osciller vers le bas, son ventre remonter dans sa gorge et un énorme hurlement – le vent ? Son propre cri ? – percer son crâne. L'impression d'être arrachée au siège fut si réelle qu'elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de tirer sur la poignée du parachute, son inconscient seul dictant ses gestes.

Que s'était-il passé, au juste ? Elle ne se rappelait que du choc des sangles contre son corps puis... sa vision, comme éteinte, ne laissant plus filtrer qu'un magma grisâtre et turbulent. La tempête ? Un éclair de lumière transperça ses iris, elle poussa une plainte, le souffle court.

« _Qu-quoi ?_ »

Elle volait.

Ou plutôt non, elle chutait. Lentement, retenue par son parachute rectangulaire. Et il _faisait jour_. La lumière était ce soleil indécent de splendeur qu'elle s'était pris dans l'œil, une seconde. Automatiquement, la jeune femme enregistrait ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir : une étendue sans fin, blonde et sèche, quelques pics au lointain, plutôt en face, une forêt peut-être, extrêmement fournie, longue et dense, entourant ses monts blanchis. Le ciel, d'un azur criant de vérité, sans un seul petit nuage. Éther se sentit nauséeuse, elle avait mal à la tête, mal aux jambes, aux bras, mal partout elle ne pouvait sombrer. Non, pas maintenant, pas dans cet absurde état, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Reprends-toi, tu réfléchiras plus tard. D'abord, atterrir. Et le plus proche de cette zone verte serait le mieux, pas envie de mourir dans un désert.

Se parler à haute voix était une de ses habitudes, quand elle pouvait se le permettre. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer et elle en avait terriblement besoin.

Le sol devenait plus visible, plus aride, aussi. Elle sentit un remugle de peur ardente broyer son estomac lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'atteindrait pas la forêt. Qu'elle devrait marcher, et pendant combien de temps ? Son souffle était néant, sa gorge, couteau. Jamais une chute ne lui avait paru aussi longue.

Elle réussit à se positionner légèrement en retrait par rapport au matériel, se prépara au choc, ploya les jambes. La rencontre fut rude et elle partit en roulé-boulé, s'emmêlant totalement dans les fils un peu de sable sec envahit ses narines et sa bouche, elle toussa, ne bougea plus, laissant la voile soulever les fins grains dorés à l'arrière.

« _J'ai mal... et tellement fatiguée. Envie de dormir, de m'abriter sous la toile et de dormir._ »

Toutefois, l'idée de carboniser seule en un pays inconnu lui rendit l'énergie nécessaire au pliage.

\- Si je dois me protéger du soleil, que ce soit efficacement, sous plusieurs épaisseurs.

Se rappelant qu'elle possédait une petite bouteille d'eau et des fruits secs dans le bagage ventral, ainsi que son sac en bandoulière heureusement toujours solidement attaché et bien fermé, un soulagement non négligeable la fit s'asseoir à nouveau, tremblante. Eh bien on pouvait dire qu'elle était chanceuse dans son malheur. Jamais l'idée de ne manger que lorsqu'on avait faim ne lui parut aussi sensée qu'aurait-elle fait si elle s'était mise à grignoter dans l'avion toutes ses réserves ?

Une fois le matériel à nouveau bien rangé dans sa poche, quoique certainement alourdi de sable, Éther fit un tour d'horizon, repéra de nouveau les pics lointains aperçus du haut du ciel et s'y dirigea, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Faut te calmer ma belle sinon tu vas pas survivre. Putain, me calmer ?! Non mais je suis sérieuse là ?! Je viens d'arriver dans un foutu autre monde alors que j'étais dans... dans !

Elle poussa un grand cri d'impuissance, sentit monter en elle une irréversible rupture et stoppa sa marche, haletante. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre : soit elle s'adaptait, soit elle mourait. Elle ne se laisserait pas dominer par l'absurdité d'une situation où elle ne s'appelait plus Éther.

Cousant au pilori de la volonté ses restes de courage, la jeune femme avança, pas après pas, vers ce qui lui semblait son seul espoir de survie.


	2. Chapter 2: Egarements

L'eau monta, grossit, tremblota. Le rose canyon – sous nasal – s'emplit avant de déborder, frémissant de ses centaines de longues tiges pâles.

Éther passa une main lasse au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, pour la énième fois en cette brûlante journée. À transpirer ainsi, son corps serait sec dès la fin du jour, si elle tenait jusque-là. Combien de temps ? Elle n'avait pas même jeté un œil à son smartphone depuis l'atterrissage. Le sable avait dû envahir sa cervelle, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir douleur, douleur, douleur. Son crâne allait imploser sous la chaleur, et ses longs cheveux noirs, redressés à la hâte en un chignon sauvage, n'aidaient absolument pas. Heureusement qu'elle portait des vêtements d'été, la tenue de rigueur à Fortaleza au mois de juillet, saison sèche, mais elle avait rapidement compris qu'il lui fallait marcher pieds nus si elle ne voulait pas provoquer une surchauffe suivie d'une mort lente et cruelle.

Sauf qu'elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des braises. Elle se mit donc à alterner, ce qui s'avéra fort pénible, bien qu'essentiel.

Palais sec, peau humide. Goût de sel à chaque coup de langue sur les lèvres qui commençaient à friper.

La grosse boule jaune toutefois descendait à l'horizon, emportant avec elle l'ardeur de ses rayons. Elle la vit décliner, un vrombissement désagréable emplissant ses tympans.

Finalement Éther lâcha prise. Assise dans le sable, elle ne bougeait plus, apathique. Son rond visage aux yeux de pluie (bridés comme ceux de sa mère coréenne) paraissait s'être hâlé de malvenues rougeurs et elle eut envie de pleurer.

Frelons dévastateurs, les interrogations assaillirent les remparts de son esprit, ne lui laissant pas même la chance de s'en prémunir trop de fatigue et de peurs.

« _Eeeh ben ma vieille..._ »

Le désert avait laissé sa place au reg, bossu de petites crêtes et craquant de cailloux des rais de sable soufflés par un indolent zéphyr venaient lécher le sol, polissant et polissant encore, éternellement.

« _Bon sang !_ La jeune femme sursauta. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas aussitôt appelé les secours ? Parce que j'avais peur ? Peur de m'arrêter, de réfléchir ? Parce que tout ça c'est... absurde ?_ »

Son smartphone indiquait trois heures du matin, l'heure de Fortaleza. Si elle partait du fait que l'accident était arrivé vers minuit, deux heures après avoir pris l'envol, le temps clochait. Il n'aurait pas tant dû changer ! S'était-elle assoupie dans l'avion au point d'en oublier le voyage ? Ou bien, une fois larguée, avait-elle perdu conscience, ratant la véritable longueur du trajet de son parachute, pris en des courants chauds et ascendants ?

« _Je serais donc dans le Sahara ? L'avion allait y passer. C'est dingue, pour me retrouver dehors, il a dû se briser en deux ! Mais qu'en est-il des débris ? Je ne vois aucune fumée, aucun feu... En plus, je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie aussi longtemps, c'est n'importe quoi, je m'étais réveillée après mon rêve. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar ?_ »

Elle se frappa violemment la joue, criant sous la souffrance. Coups de soleil. Les pulsations l'affaiblirent, elle s'allongea, laissant la nuit venir.

« _Oui c'est sûr, je rêve pas, malheureusement. Alors, où ? Sainte-Hélène ? Mais non, trop loin et puis les Alizées tournent pas dans ce sens, pareil pour Georgetown et puis c'est civilisé là-bas. Et puis y a pas de désert ! Ce que j'ai vu est sans fin, si grand ! Je peux pas être retourné en Amérique non plus, c'est trop vert..._

 _En plus, réfléchis : au Sahara, il serait environ... quatorze heures. Mon tél indiquerait dix heures du matin, sauf s'il s'est déréglé. Si j'oublie que la nuit tombe ici. Wow, ou je perds les pédales, ou j'ai loupé quelque chose... quelque chose de très gros. De toutes façons, pas la peine de m'angoisser pour les secours, zéro réseau. Non, non, calme. Calme-toi. Est-ce que je suis folle ?_ »

Elle se releva, secouée de frissons. Seuls soutiens à son regard, les monts au loin, grisant de plus en plus.

« _Merde, faut pas que je les perde de vue !_ »

A l'opposé du soleil en goutte d'or, une lune, énorme et éclatante, à la robe cuivrée.

« _Mais... c'est pas..._ »

La jeune femme se sentit opprimée. Comme un étau à sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

« _Attends de la voir arriver, c'est peut-être une pleine lune. Tu parles, c'était un croissant hier ! Oh merde c'était un croissant. Ok. Ok, c'est pas grave. Change l'heure sur ton tél. À Fortaleza, il doit être dans les dix-sept heures trente, le soleil se couche. Voilà, au moins, j'ai un repère._ »

Elle se sentait fébrile, les mains tremblantes. Tournant le dos à l'astre nocturne, Éther sortit la voile du sac à parachute pour former une tente de fortune soutenue par des cailloux en tas. Rudimentaire mais elle ne pouvait faire mieux.

Une étoile apparut, puis deux. Elle cligna des yeux, à genoux sur la terre, frappée d'horreur.

« _M-mes étoiles ? Et la ceinture d'Orion ? Vénus ? La Grande Ourse ?!_ »

Silence dans la nuit du désert.

Éther s'était endormie, terrassée de fatigue et de crainte. Son cœur, douloureux de tant d'inquiétudes, lui mangeait les côtes. Une pierre mal logée dans son dos ne cessait de la faire remuer, incessamment, empêchant son esprit de prendre un repos mérité. Puis vint le froid, mordant, impitoyable. La jeune femme s'éveilla presque en sursaut, transie. Sans un mot, les extrémités gelées, elle attrapa la voile pour s'en entourer avant de remarquer son humidité glaciale.

\- De l'eau ? De l'eau... mais oui, la rosée se dépose !

Sa voix, rauque, parut mourir sous l'atavique lueur lunaire. Toutefois, un dilemme s'imposa : soit elle étalait sa voile au maximum et gelait sur place, soit elle se couvrait et risquait bien de se trouver sans eau... Un coup d'œil au reste de la bouteille la laissa dubitative. Un quart, tout au plus, et elle s'était privée ! Le choix fut pris, elle dormirait sous la toile étendue, tout en bordure, laissant l'humidité se déposer des deux côtés. Peut-être ne mourrait-elle pas, avec un peu de chance, songeait-elle cyniquement. Sportive ou pas, quelques degrés à peine au-dessus de zéro, si ce n'était moins, suffiraient à casser ses murailles fièvre et autres délires s'ensuivraient.

« _Bon bah on verra bien, suis crevée. Bonne nuit._ »

Sous la rumeur de conifères, trois êtres menaient un vif débat. L'un, à la chevelure ocre d'une oubliée montagne, fronçait ses fins sourcils, observant son compagnon de jais rapporter d'étranges événements.

\- Je vous assure qu'il y a eu un drôle d'oiseau, peu de temps après le mi-jour. Il devait se trouver à bien douze lieues si ce n'est plus. Si je n'avais eu mes yeux, je n'aurais su le voir.

\- Et tu nous répètes que cet oiseau ne possédait qu'une seule et unique grande aile blanche rayée de plumes noires et vertes ?

Les mèches rouges scintillèrent sous la lune un demi-sourire creusa une fossette ronde.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Il y avait en dessous un étrange objet, comme si les fines pattes, si c'en fut, tenaient en leurs ergots un être, un animal sans doute.

\- Ce n'était pas un dragon, au moins ? intervint le troisième, une longue tresse de feu tombant jusqu'à ses reins.

Sa voix, plus grave, portait en ses nuances une notable agitation.

\- Non... non, rassure-toi. Ça n'y ressemblait pas du tout. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, il ne semblait pas bien voler, tantôt droit, tantôt penché. À cette heure, il a dû joindre la terre.

\- Devrions-nous nous mettre en quête ? proposa l'inquiété.

\- Nous avons mieux à faire, je le crains. Kirtan aura besoin de forces face à ceux qui battent des écailles. Nous ne savons lorsqu'ils se décident à frapper. Ah ! Malheur à celui qui a tué l'un d'eux !

Les trois compagnons disparurent sous la nef des grands arbres.

Bien qu'elle fût harassée, Éther avait pensé à mettre son réveil, ne souhaitant pas ouvrir les yeux en plein jour, l'eau tout évaporée de sa pauvre couverture. Elle avait bien gelé mais le malaise disparut à la vue des creux formés par le poids du liquide : elle n'avait pas souffert sans récompense !

La petite bouteille d'eau s'emplissait joyeusement et ce son chantant ravissait ses oreilles, bien qu'il n'y eût pas grand-chose. Au moins, la moitié était atteinte. Elle se pencha pour lécher le reste puis se releva, observant que l'aube à peine venait teindre l'horizon en bandeaux gris. Six heures au téléphone.

Ce devrait être l'aurore... les nuits sont longues. Je ne sais même pas si ça a du sens. Enfin, bref, allons-y.

Marcher, encore et toujours, ignorant les crampes et la cuisson de son cuir chevelu.

« _Si je mets un œuf là-dessus, il grille, c'est sûr._ »

Dans un soupir, elle releva son sac qui commençait sérieusement à peser sur son bras, sciant son épaule. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'abandonnerait, pas avec toutes les précieuses choses qu'il protégeait, ces choses qui la liaient encore à son voyage, l'avion, ses rêves et ses plaisirs. Plaisir de lire, d'écouter, de se sentir à l'aise. D'ailleurs, à la prochaine pose, elle prendrait le temps de se coiffer. Ses cheveux prenaient une tangente sauvageonne assez désagréable au toucher. Bah, elle n'était pas coquette, mais cela la détendrait.

La terre, plus dure, plus plate, lui permit une bonne allure qu'elle maintint, vaillante, jusqu'à ce que le soleil fût au zénith, à peu d'écart. Son smartphone indiquait à nouveau une heure aberrante, toutefois logique lorsqu'elle la comparait à celle de ce matin : quatorze heures de l'après-midi.

« _De toutes façons, je suis pas mathématicienne, même s'il est clair que la journée va me paraître très très longue..._ »

La douleur de l'astre cru l'obligea à se réfugier sous le parachute qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon de replier avec soin. Ses jambes la lançaient et elle devinait plusieurs cloques se former sur son visage, ce qu'elle confirma par un petit miroir de poche. Une grimace augmenta sa souffrance, elle s'évertua à rester impassible, le cœur serré.

Le temps était bien long... si long ! Elle ne s'assoupissait qu'avec peine, la pupille vissée sur les montagnes.

« _C'était quoi, ça ?_ » La jeune femme s'était légèrement relevée, soudain alerte. N'avait-elle pas vu quelques incongrus éclats sur ces blanches parois ? Un éclair de rubis, un tracé fugitif...


	3. Chapter 3: Létal ailé

Éther hésitait à repartir. L'air, d'une térébrante sécheresse, paraissait lui perforer les poumons. La forêt, encore, lui était invisible et elle commençait à douter de sa première vision. N'avait-elle été qu'illusion ? Un œil à l'empyrée la conforta dans son immobilité : un héraldique azur à trouer la rétine, une étendue royale qu'elle eût pu trouver belle en d'autres temps.

L'impression d'une rouge lumière sur le flanc des rocheuses, tout là-bas, s'était fondue dans l'incertitude d'un mirage. Après tout, elle se trouvait bien dans un désert et la chaleur montante d'un sol exsangue ne pouvait que la troubler. Sous la voile, elle étouffait malgré une ouverture laissée au faible vent. Son téléphone indiquait une température de cinquante et un degrés, de quoi joliment rôtir.

Une grosse goutte de sueur roula sur son échine sans qu'elle ne bougeât un seul muscle un enfer.

Elle en profita, après avoir mangé quelques fruits secs, pour faire l'inventaire de son sac : écouteurs, portefeuilles (quelle utilité, vraiment...), brosse et miroir, carnet et stylo, son livre « la faute de l'abbé Mouret » de Zola – parfait s'il ne faisait pas si chaud –, deux vêtements de rechange, un paquet de mouchoirs et ses chaussures à lacets.

\- Bon. (Son murmure s'évapora.) Je répugne à jeter quoi que ce soit. Si... si je trouve une brave âme, peut-être m'indiquera-t-elle où est-ce que je suis. Peut-être me dira-t-elle « c'est un rêve ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle éclata de rire avant de tousser, sa gorge en papier ponce. Une infime gorgée d'eau l'apaisa. Roulée en boule sur la terre mêlée de sable, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, résignée à s'endormir pour ne pas voir passer le jour.

Quelques sons lointains parurent la sortir d'une brume comateuse. Nonobstant ce, elle rassembla ses affaires en désordre autour d'elle et, percevant la course solaire arriver à sa fin, eut un battement de soulagement. Son téléphone indiquait dix-neuf heures.

« _Si je dois en déduire quelque chose, je dirais qu'il y a approximativement deux heures de plus en une journée et une nuit que..._ »

Un tic nerveux l'agita, son conscient se refusait à l'idée qu'elle perdait la tête. Il lui en fallait plus pour s'y résigner. Et si elle n'était pas folle ?

Il fallait se lever et repartir, sans réfléchir, avec l'idée seule de trouver un coin d'eau fraîche, un abri, de la nourriture.

Les heures filèrent en artistes couturières, piquant de leurs aiguilles les mollets de la jeune femme.

Éther, bien lasse, n'y crut pas lorsqu'une ligne verte tremblota à l'horizon. À bien regarder, il devait s'agir de la forêt ! La vapeur bouillante soulevée sous ses regards la désespéra toutefois d'arriver bientôt. Étant fille de voyageurs, elle savait comme la lumière et la chaleur pouvait déformer les distances cependant, il était certain qu'en tombant du ciel, elle n'avait pas inventé cette verdoyante étendue et atterri à perpète les olivettes non plus.

Aux premiers brins d'herbe, elle s'abaissa pour les mieux voir, détaillant leur grain, leurs teintes. Jamais gazon ne lui avait paru aussi enchanteur qu'en cet instant d'infini soulagement. Elle se sentait enfin proche de son but, et la clarté du jour, diminuant, apportait à l'air une douceur plus qu'espérée. La terre était plus tendre lorsqu'elle croisa une plante grasse bien curieuse, aux longues piques violacées.

\- Une espèce d'Aloe que je ne connais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle aurait bien goûté ses feuilles si la crainte de s'empoisonner n'avait été si forte.

Le terrain se creusa de dolines enfouissant sous une terre moins aride de grosses roches concassées, créant un véritable gruyère où l'ombre devait être agréable, avec peut-être quelques recoins d'humidité. Claquant une langue de papier mâché contre un palais qui ne valait guère mieux, la jeune femme but la dernière gorgée, à peine suffisante pour lui faire oublier sa douleur. Les étoiles s'allumèrent une à une dans le crépuscule naissant, elle ne les observa pas, craintive. Cependant, ses yeux irrésistiblement attirés par la lune et sa traîne d'ablettes (des météores?), donnaient au palpitant une terrible sensation. Un mouvement à sa gauche la fit sursauter. Elle observa venir une sorte d'oiseau – c'est ce qu'elle crut tout d'abord – qui, en s'approchant, prit une allure menaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc_?!

Indécise, elle se déplaça près des rochers.

\- Ça vient vers moi...

Puis :

\- Nom d'un chat on dirait un ptérodactyle ! Puis ça va vite ! Oh là je reste pas, moi.

Percevant tout au fond d'elle une primitive terreur monter jusqu'à ses digues, Éther contourna la doline, repéra une cavité et s'y jeta à l'instant où l'ombre titanesque du volatile – projetée par la lune – l'écrasait de sa funeste promesse.

Grondement. Raclement de roches les unes contre les autres.

L'espace qui avait accueilli la jeune femme était déjà très frais. Elle perçut sous ses paumes le grain grossier, sentit son cœur battre au travers, sa pensée s'affoler.

Un autre rugissement l'aplatit contre la dure surface, elle cessa de respirer, son tambour en mitraillette.

« _Brillant, énorme, volant... et carnivore ? Un dinosaure ? Dans quelle région de fou je me trouve ?! Il a échappé aux scientifiques ou quoi ?_ »

Le crissement à l'extérieur lui coupa toutes réflexions la bête cherchait-elle à dénicher sa proie ? Était-ce la fin de son voyage, une mort lente sous la dent d'un monstre ailé, engoulée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ? Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur, même lorsqu'elle avait dû sauter en parachute pour la première fois. C'était une terreur panique, aucune issue, la nuit venant, le gel, se murer dans le silence.

« _Je ne suis plus là, je ne suis plus là, je ne suis plus là..._ »

Un mantra de l'horreur.

Transie, la voyageuse n'osait bouger. Au loin, un autre cri bestial sembla perturber son attaquant. Elle l'entendit marcher tout autour de la combe, sa respiration rauque coupant la sienne. Puis, une lourde vibration, de nombreux claquements de voilures, un souffle grave. Le silence doucement revenant.

« _C'est parti ? Je suis sauve ?_ »

Elle s'apprêta à remonter, se figea.

« _Et si c'était un piège ? Un animal ne serait pas intelligent à ce point... si ? Si, j'ai déjà vu ça. Tous les animaux sont intelligents, à leur manière. Il veut me bouffer, c'est clair, il est capable de tout. C'est énorme, ça pourrait me déchiqueter en deux d'un seul coup de patte._ »

Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qu'elle en avait vu. Pas grand-chose, sa peur et l'obscurité venant le lui avait dissimulé. Mais c'était assurément très gros, très lourd et très affamé.

Alors Éther pleura, sans larmes, tremblant de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, les lèvres gercées, les tempes bouillantes sous un marteau-pilon. Ses mains, gelées, ne l'apaisèrent en rien. Pourtant il fallait bouger, au mépris du danger c'était soit le tenter soit croupir des heures encore et elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir l'énergie.

Doucement, tout doucement, la jeune femme remonta la pente faible des rochers, terrorisée à l'idée d'un comité d'accueil mais il n'y avait rien. Glacée, elle s'accroupit encore, contournant lentement la doline, finissant par se rendre à l'évidence : elle était seule.

La nuit était totale, le temps, si prompt à ralentir dans les moments d'horreur, lui avait pourtant paru bien court. Était-elle oublieuse de son calvaire, dans un inconscient élan de bonté envers elle-même ? Néanmoins il était tard, elle avait faim et affreusement soif. Quelques pas...

La forêt lui apparut dans toute sa royale indifférence, au bas d'une pente légère courant à ses frontières où, amoureusement, la lune laissait traîner sa robe d'apparat.

Éther en béait d'émerveillement, secouée d'une si vive émotion qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol, aspirée en un vorace siphon mental. Il devait y avoir... quoi ? Cinq kilomètres tout au plus ! Une heure de marche... Un rire incontrôlable lui échappa. L'espoir en fleuronnant redora ses pensées tantôt bien noires elle courut parmi les roches et les pelures d'herbes, dévalant sans fatigue telle une monture humant soudain l'écurie.

En face, deux taches blanches freinèrent son élan. Mouvantes, venant de sous l'arborescent couvert, leur allure était celle de chevaux au galop.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? C'est pas vrai ! Je serai jamais tranquille !_ »

Les événements l'avaient rendu prudente elle dévia sa trajectoire et rejoignit le plus proche amas de rochers, à nouveau tremblante d'une terrifique expectative. Il fallait se cacher, vite, plus vite.

La concavité comportait elle aussi un véritable petit labyrinthe, elle s'y perdit volontiers, les tempes humides sous l'angoisse. Ici, un petit lichen grignotait même les surfaces qu'elle lécha, à bout de forces. Qu'avait-elle vu ?

« _Je n'allais tout de même pas faire demi-tour. Je vais me défendre ! Ceux-là ont l'air moins imposants, s'il le faut, je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Je ne mourrai pas sans combattre._ »

Il n'y eut guère à attendre, les sabots frappant le sol à l'extérieur augmentèrent son taux d'adrénaline. Il était juste qu'un dinosaure volant carnivore et violent lui fasse plier l'échine, mais deux équidés, ça non ! Enfin, tout dépendait des cavaliers.

« _Oui, les chevaux ne viennent pas tout seul comme ça. Je suis pas leur propriétaire. Il est clair qu'ils ne sont pas sauvages._ » Elle se rencogna, un caillou à la main, les muscles tendus d'un guépard prêt au bond.

Un éclat de voix percuta sa conscience apeurée filet, ruisseau, cascade douce aux talons des galets gris.

Insensiblement son bras se détendit et, le percevant soudain, la jeune femme manqua manifester sa présence d'une involontaire exclamation.

La voix se fit plus vive, fléchissant ses défenses et elle osa tourner la tête vers l'entrée par où elle avait fui. Seules les pattes des chevaux étaient visibles, d'un crin d'argent aux sabots noirs. Leur manière de se mouvoir, légère et sage, l'apaisa.

Lorsqu'un des cavaliers mit pied à terre, laissant ses jambes apparaître par l'ouverture, Éther hésita. Il était vain de rester ainsi terrée, dans l'attente d'une descente – elle ne serait pas à son avantage, si bagarre il devait y avoir.

Prenant son courage en bouclier, elle sortit de sous les roches.


	4. Chapter 4: Singulière approche

L'attaque sur Kirtan faisait des ravages, plus qu'ailleurs. Les ailés étaient furieux, surtout l'un d'eux, arrivé en fin de combat, pressé de donner un exemple pour rattraper son retard. Seregon, le regard fixe et les lèvres à peine remuantes, psalmodiait un sort de recul ses pensées, quoique jeunes, n'en étaient pas moins empreintes d'une concentration sans failles à cet instant. Une seconde de relâchement et, la chaîne se déséquilibrant, la première garde défensive serait submergée par le nombre et la furie des dragons. Aucune victime à déplorer pour le moment mais plusieurs habitats avaient été détruits, laissant dans le cœur de leurs propriétaires une amertume qu'il était de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer, depuis l'erreur, la folie commise par l'un des leurs à la poursuite d'un cerf. Le respect envers la vie se détournait parfois de son chemin sous l'immaturité d'un esprit et il en résultait de longs troubles mais jamais autant que lorsqu'il avait été oublié face à un de ceux qui battent des écailles... Ils l'avaient appris à leurs dépens. Et aucune solution en vue pouvant mettre fin à cette vive violence malgré leurs actives recherches en ce sens. L'impossibilité de communiquer rendait l'affaire très épineuse. Devraient-ils contre-attaquer ? Seregon ne le souhaitait absolument pas, l'irréversibilité qui en résulterait le lui apparaissait clairement. Ils ne pouvaient en vouloir aux mâchoires tranchantes de s'être vengés de la mort de leur compagnon en tuant le déclencheur de ce conflit d'ampleur, mais pourquoi poursuivre une peine sur des êtres ignorants d'une telle action ? Qui plus est, dépourvus de la moindre velléité de tuerie ? L'amour des arbres et de ses habitants, du plus petit au plus grand, faisait son chemin dans la tête de tout un chacun depuis leur arrivée au Du Weldanvarden, il y avait deux siècles. Bien sûr, Seregon ne s'en rappelait pas, n'étant pas encore né, mais on lui avait conté des histoires. Auparavant, lorsque les siens vivaient encore fort loin des conifères, près des longues plages du sud-ouest où ils avaient accosté, la viande faisait partie de leur menu hebdomadaire. Sachant qu'ils n'en avaient absolument pas besoin pour la survie de leur corps – au contraire – il s'agissait tout bonnement de massacres opérés pour le plaisir de la bouche. Il en frissonnait d'horreur. Quant à ceux qui ne pouvaient vivre sans (et il songeait à leurs attaquants), aucune orgie n'avait été soulevée ni aucune exagération morbide et la rumeur des pins conservait sa candeur, à peine frémissante parfois d'un repas pris et achevé méticuleusement par un ailé de passage.

Le jeune elfe eut un infime soupir de soulagement : les écailles brillantes refluaient sous l'ardeur des magiciens, irrités des foudres électrifiant leurs ailes, et bientôt s'en allèrent, dans le crépuscule illuminé de flammes. Les foyers furent éteints, livrant au regard de chacun les débris grésillants, les écorces fumantes piquetant la noirceur de la nuit de mille et un brandons.

Peine et ressentiment, les émotions flottaient à fleur de lèvres et les uns, dépourvus de chambrée, s'en réfugiaient chez les autres, leur front d'ivoire plissé d'une sourde inquiétude.

Le jeune être à la tresse de feu ferma les yeux, se détendant de brèves secondes son attention fut attirée par un souvenir des heures précédentes. La trajectoire inhabituelle de ce petit dragon bleu l'intriguait. Arrivé du désert, il n'était venu aider ses compagnons qu'en fin de lutte. Pour quelles raisons ? Seregon songea à ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet de cet étrange oiseau tombant du ciel. Et si le retardataire avait été lui aussi attiré par la pauvre créature et l'avait attaquée ?

« _Impossible, pas dans cette situation de guerre. Il n'aurait pas délaissé ses frères pour un volatile, aussi curieux soit-il. Pas lorsqu'on les voit aussi unis face à la mort de l'un d'entre eux... Non, il s'agit d'autre chose. Je devrais avertir Gondolin._ »

La lune seule éclairait les sentiers lorsque deux êtres doués d'une même vivacité s'en échappèrent, atteignant les abords de leur forêt. Leur ami, pourtant premier découvreur du phénomène, n'avait pu les accompagner – il s'occupait d'abriter chez lui les enfants dont les habitats avaient été touchés. À vrai dire, les deux étaient maîtres de l'esquive. Bien que conscients de l'importance et du danger des situations de leur époque, la jeunesse de leur sang les rattrapait et les envoyait bourlinguer un peu trop souvent au-dehors des frontières. Chevauchant leurs bels étalons blancs, ils sortirent enfin à découvert, repérant immédiatement la créature courant à leur rencontre. Toutefois, elle se dissimula au creux des dolines parsemant la colline, sans doute à leur vu il ne faudrait pas l'effrayer davantage mais ils avaient hâte d'en savoir plus, était-elle en lien avec ce qu'avait vu Maeglin ?

Éther perçut sa volonté mollir à deux détentes de l'air libre. Son nid de pierre présentait une nette sécurité. Pourquoi avoir songé l'inverse ?

« _D'ici, je pourrai facilement lancer des pierres sur les arrivants. Et ils ne pourront venir qu'un à un, vu l'étroitesse de l'espace. Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à sortir ? J'ai bien trop peur._ »

Tout au fond d'elle, la jeune femme avait conscience de l'absurdité de sa situation. Elle qui avait tant espéré qu'on vînt la chercher durant ses derniers temps, se murait à présent, emplie de crainte. Une main à son front lui confirma ce qu'elle tentait de repousser depuis plus d'une heure, une fièvre maligne, rongeant ses capacités mentales. Quelque chose comme trente-neuf degrés sans doute, barre sèche sous les globes oculaires, cervicales en maraude, tout cela était très mauvais signe.

« _Une telle voix ne peut appartenir à quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Je me risque._ »

Le vent était moins froid que ce qu'elle avait supposé, comme s'il avait tourné, apportant la chaleur de l'humus. Les deux jeunes hommes venus à cheval se tenaient en retrait et l'observaient, indéniablement curieux. L'un portait à la ceinture une épée courte protégée de son fourreau lié à sa vue, Éther recula instinctivement, un coup d'effroi bousculant son pauvre cœur. Aussitôt, ils levèrent leurs mains en un signe de paix, prononçant encore, en ces intonations musicales, quelques mots qui l'apaisèrent. Elle distingua leur visage, bien qu'ombrés par la nuit, comme deux feux étranges, emplis d'une impression d'ailleurs, couronnés de vivantes chevelures. Elle ne comprenait pas, s'approcha lentement, prudente quoique gênée de le paraître. Ils étaient vraiment... elle n'avait pas de mots. Sans la fièvre et l'angoisse, elle eût pu les qualifier de beaux, mais ils portaient pour elle en leurs étincelants regards les prémices de sa folie.

Bonsoir, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide. D'eau et de nourriture. Je reviens du désert, je suis tombée en parachute. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis très fatiguée.

Les deux étonnantes personnes inclinèrent leurs sourcils avec circonspection. Apparemment, la communication s'annonçait difficile... Ils ne lâchèrent cependant pas l'affaire et l'homme roux (quoiqu'il lui parût de feu), fit un geste curieux, portant deux doigts à ses lèvres avant de laisser vibrer une courte mais incompréhensible phrase. La jeune femme resta interdite et, supposant toutefois qu'il venait de la saluer, s'inclina légèrement en retour.

Elle ne nous comprend pas, devina aisément Gondolin, mais elle n'a pas l'air très en forme.

Ce n'est pas ce qui me surprend le plus, cette femme n'est pas des nôtres, cela se voit et nous ne pouvons savoir pour l'instant si elle est bien en lien avec ce qu'a observé Maeglin. Que faisons-nous ?

Retournons au village avec elle, nous lui donnerons un abri.

Convenant qu'il s'agissait de la plus sage des solutions, Seregon claqua de la langue, un mot flûté s'échappant de sa bouche. Un des étalons blancs renâcla doucement, comprenant ce qu'il lui demandait.

Pendant ce temps Éther comptait son énergie, perdue dans le flot de paroles. Elle se sentait frigorifiée, malade, transpirante et fourbue, songeant qu'ainsi au pied du mur, elle se fichait bien pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter, pourvu qu'on la prît enfin en charge. Les hommes étaient à contre-lune et la lueur de cette dernière, d'un puissant argent bleuté, affaiblissait sa vision elle songea à s'asseoir, brusquement faible. L'un des deux tendit une main à son encontre puis la ramena au cheval, très explicite dans son mime : elle allait devoir monter pour, sans doute, rejoindre la forêt. Sa situation allait-elle donc enfin se débloquer ? Elle l'espéra vivement, et, ignorant la douleur de son corps, approcha l'animal qui, d'un doux geste du museau, lui toucha l'épaule. Une onde bienfaisante parcourut le réseau de ses nerfs, elle la mit sur le compte du soulagement.

Elle avait déjà chevauché dans sa vie, jamais à cru cependant et, mal à l'aise à l'idée de tomber en arrière, agrippa les vêtements du cavalier à la tresse d'or, remarquant aussitôt comme ils étaient doux.

« _De la soie ? De toutes façons, il faut être riche pour posséder de pareils étalons. Ils sont magnifiques !_ »

Sous les rayons obliques qui ne l'aveuglaient plus, Éther remarqua soudainement la pointe fine dépassant des mèches flamboyantes et, interloquée, ne put la quitter du regard. Son cerveau s'était comme enrayé, elle n'était pas sûre de ses propres pensées et préféra attendre, un malaise grandissant glaçant ses membres. Un autre coup d'œil lui indiqua la même forme de l'autre côté de la tête.

« _Parure ? Je connais des bijoux d'oreilles... oui, ça monte comme ça, dans le genre elfe. C'est plutôt chic sur un garçon. Je suis tellement fatiguée, la lune brille trop. Ses cheveux sont jolis, détachés ils doivent sûrement être très longs. Ils ont l'air riche, pourquoi vivent-ils dans une forêt ? Il y a une ville là-bas, j'ai dû atterrir bien loin de la civilisation. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont vu. Peut-être ont-ils un haras. Je serai donc bien en Algérie ? Non, tu sais bien que non. T'as déjà réfléchi à tout ça. Et alors je suis où ? Je suis fatiguée. Y a pas les mêmes étoiles, j'ai été enlevé par des extraterrestres et propulsée sur leur planète._ »

Un gloussement lui échappa. Tout partait à la dérive et sa raison, dernier rempart, s'ébréchait de partout. Un grand saut dans l'inconnu. Ah ça oui ! elle avait son compte d'aventures. Il y aurait peut-être même moyen d'être wwoofer ici, avec un peu de chance et de diplomatie.

« _Toujours garder une ligne droite, un but. Très important. Je voulais faire du wwoofing, je vais faire du wwoofing !_ »

Le second cavalier, à la coiffe moins longue et plus sauvage, d'une teinte profonde de terres du sud, tourna la tête. Elle s'inquiéta qu'il ne la songeât atteinte de vésanie et se composa un visage neutre, si tant était que ce fut possible. Mais lorsqu'il répondit d'un grand sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de le retourner, surprise de la symbiose ressentie durant quelques secondes son séjour en cette terre (comment la nommer autrement ?) allait peut-être se poursuivre sous de meilleurs auspices.


	5. Chapter 5: Réunions et décisions

La course, d'une étonnante fluidité, lui permit d'observer à son aise les premiers arbres se précisant dont elle ne sut déterminer l'espèce.

« _Tout comme la plante dans le désert._ »

Les chevaux s'engagèrent sous l'épaisseur des ramures, louvoyant parmi les troncs nombreux comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une extension de la forêt. La part inconsciente de la jeune femme en était admirative et elle regretta de ne pouvoir se sentir ainsi à chaque instant de faiblesse. Après tout, son cerveau seul était maître de sa vision des choses, souffrir n'était qu'une décision de sa conscience étriquée au contact de l'improbable inconnu. Elle saurait s'adapter, son âme de voyageuse y était « habituée », quoiqu'il s'agît là de changements permanents et non d'un confort où aimait à se nicher l'esprit frileux.

Éther sourit. Malgré l'enfer des jours derniers, elle arrivait encore à réfléchir avec elle-même, laissant le fil de ses pensées se dévider sous l'obscurité des feuillages. Elle ne pourrait rester éternellement en tension contre l'environnement, c'était d'une naturelle impossibilité, à moins de vouloir épuiser ses synapses en de vaines rondes perplexes. Une base, il lui fallait une base. Boire, manger un bout, poser des questions, par mime si personne ne parlait son idiome (ça promettait d'être ardu). Ensuite, aviser. Elle n'était tout de même pas sur Saturne !

Quelque chose perturba son regard jusqu'alors fixé aux garde-à-vous arboricoles. Un infime changement dans la structure forestière qu'elle reconsidéra plus attentivement, intriguée un clignement d'yeux et tout se modifia, imbriquant des détails qu'elle n'avait alors perçu qu'inconsciemment. La racine d'une sorte de chêne menait en marches fines jusqu'à la porte haute d'une maison cossue montant sur deux étages, cernée de blancs végétaux dont les feuilles retombaient en grappes pâles sur de rondes fenêtres. À droite, c'était un toit pentu qui se dissimulait entre deux troncs rugueux, couverts de mousse et de lichen, et le chemin qui y menait n'avait de réalité que son nom tant il paraissait n'être que le simple passage de petits animaux. La clairière s'étendait lentement, découvrant ses recoins avec prudence et mystère sous les rayons lunaires tombant en faisceaux éthérés. Les éléments étaient si subtils qu'elle se surprit à béer d'émerveillement malgré les événements.

Les montures stoppèrent, ils descendirent, la jeune femme à son tour avant qu'ils ne renvoyassent les étalons d'une caresse et d'un mot doux (du moins, à la consonance entendue). Éther, sous le choc de son saut, fléchit, proche d'une rupture mentale. Un voile blanc passa sur ses pupilles, suivi d'un long acouphène si violent qu'elle baissa la tête, souffrante une main se posa sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

Bien que la nuit tapissât chaque fourré, les deux hommes n'avaient aucun mal à se mouvoir, guidant bienveillamment l'humaine à l'orée d'un couloir formé d'ormes peut-être ou bien de peupliers si hauts qu'elle en perdait la cime. Le chatoiement intermittent des tissus lui faisait songer à quelques spectres en maraude, la menant, sans qu'elle ne le devinât, à l'autel du rêve lucide ses pieds – toujours nus – choquaient chaque pierre ou touffe qui pouvaient se trouver au-devant, contrairement à ses compagnons parfois si silencieux qu'elle s'inquiétait qu'ils n'eussent disparu. Percevant son trouble d'une façon qu'elle ne saisissait pas, par intermittence leur visage se retournaient sur le sien, la rassurant d'un de ces francs sourires qu'elle ne pouvait que retourner, brusquement plus à l'aise. Elle ne savait si les circonvolutions étaient faites pour tromper les étrangers à la forêt (mais une telle pensée était-elle sensée ?). Enfin, alors qu'elle ressentait à fleur d'esprit d'inconnues présences, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Une sphère lumineuse pulsa sous ses pupilles éblouies, éclairant soudain tout un intérieur de boiserie. Depuis quand les bouleaux étaient-ils devenus une chambre, ou bien était-ce la chambre qui s'était subrepticement glissée sous les arbres ? Éther, qui se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout, repéra immédiatement une moelleuse couche surmontée d'un dais de lierres les deux jeunes hommes la saluèrent alors de la même manière que la première fois avant de la laisser. Ils disparurent si rapidement qu'elle doutât de leur réalité avant de se jeter sur les draps tièdes.

« _Tièdes ? Il est vrai que... l'air est chaud. C'est agréable..._ »

Alors que Morphée la prenait irrésistiblement en ses bras, la soif ardente les repoussa sans ménage et elle rouvrit les yeux, la gorge enflée.

De l'eau... de l'eau, murmura-t-elle, désespérée.

Sur un guéridon, un broc son anse, illuminé de blanc par quelques audacieux rayons, lui fit l'effet d'une oasis. La première gorgée d'eau fut la vie. À la seconde, un bonheur simple et sans limites soulagea instantanément ses maux, lui faisant apprécier comme jamais encore ce liquide frais et bienfaiteur, comme s'il se fut agi d'un morillon sucré, sans le goût de l'alcool gâchant ses propriétés désaltérantes. Enfin, elle put sombrer, après avoir presque vidé le contenant.

Seregon et Gondolin avaient rejoint leur ami Maeglin sous le couvert d'un pin centenaire, à quelque distance du village. Ils ne savaient encore si la jeune créature qui avait attiré ce dragon bleu était en lien avec l'oiseau curieux vu par l'elfe aux cheveux noirs, toutefois elle représentait un mystère équivalent.

Ses oreilles étaient rondes, Maeglin. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ça.

Elle a parlé ?

Oui mais nous n'avons rien compris et elle ne saisissait pas non plus notre langue. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle était mal en point. Elle portait deux sacs, un en bandoulière, un autre ventral. Nous en saurons plus demain.

Vous lui avez donné un lit. (C'était une affirmation.) Avait-elle besoin d'autre chose ?

Elle n'a pas été très explicite mais il nous semblait qu'elle avait soif. Comme nous n'avions pas emporté de gourde pour cette courte escapade, elle a dû attendre jusqu'à la chambre. Le broc était à côté, il est certain qu'elle l'a vu. Nous n'avons pas voulu plus la déranger et puis nous avions hâte de te raconter tout ceci.

Nous devrions peut-être en parler à notre roi...

Ils se turent, méditatifs. Il était vrai qu'en ces temps où les conflits faisaient rage, protéger une personne qui semblait sortie de nulle part n'était pas la plus intelligente des idées. Surtout quand elle ne paraissait d'aucune race connue jusqu'alors et que son trajet indiquait une origine désertique. Impossible d'y survivre. À son visage, elle en avait souffert mais n'avait pas dû non plus y passer trop de temps. Alors, d'où venait-elle ?

Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas une Ombre, grommela Maeglin, la ligne de ses sourcils formant un V de sourde crainte.

Non... non, je n'ai rien ressenti, et Seregon non plus. Quelques-uns de nos confrères ont également sondé son esprit, sans inquiétude. Elle est fragile et faible, nous ne risquons rien. Si elle venait à se retourner contre nous, nous n'aurions aucun mal à l'arrêter. Et puis, une Ombre ne se jetterait pas aussi bêtement dans nos filets, elles savent comme nous sommes forts et doués de magie. De plus, nous n'en avons pas revu depuis notre arrivée au Du Weldenvarden et je doute qu'elles puissent se transformer ainsi.

Pensez-vous que certains songent déjà à en parler à Cerenthor ? Notre peuple est discret mais nous devons nous méfier, le zèle existe ainsi que la couardise, rappela Seregon, à califourchon sur une branche basse.

Peut-être, c'est à garder en tête. En tout cas, nous devons attendre qu'elle se remette, la nuit devrait l'y aider, ainsi que les sorts tissant nos habitats, murmura Gondolin avant de sauter sur ses pieds et s'étirer.

Les deux autres firent de même et, alors que la lune dardait son œil immense sur un monde de ténèbres, le suivirent au creux des bois vers une destination connue d'eux seuls.

Au-delà de l'À-pic de Tel'naeír, en une profonde grotte creusée à flanc de montagne, dix dragons communiquaient, laissant leurs pensées profondes fuir jusqu'aux têtes de centaines d'autres plus lointains. La délicate variance de leurs écailles sous le feu de leur ventre dénotait d'une rage immense et contenue. Ces minuscules petits mages à deux pattes continuaient de les offenser sans vergogne, malgré leur évidente compréhension de leur situation. La forêt ne leur appartenait pas, elle appartenait aux dragons, à eux, maîtres incontestés des cieux et des rocs, et s'ils avaient toléré jusque-là leur existence en un lieu empreint de l'ancienne présence du sage Peuple Gris, c'est parce qu'ils leur ressemblaient. À présent, tout cela était terminé. La mort de Biir'ar, le fils du très aimé Eridor, éclatait cette paix accordée depuis deux siècles comme la glace sous la griffe l'ultime attaque, celle qui mettrait fin à cette lourde colère qui durait depuis maintenant trois ans, trois ans d'une vengeance jamais aboutie, arriverait bientôt. Le fils de leur roi devrait mourir et ils chasseraient ces orgueilleux, comme on les avait chassé eux, il y avait fort longtemps, des montagnes du Beors...

Peu importait le peuple, ils ne voulaient plus être considérés comme les animaux qu'ils mangeaient, tout comme ils n'acceptaient plus qu'on envahît leur domaine.


	6. Chapter 6: Eld thorta du vanyali

Une grande envie d'uriner réveilla la pauvre Éther, les yeux humides et les muscles irrités. Elle avait bu toute la nuit durant, à moitié endormie, jusqu'à ce que le broc fût vide. Ainsi, assise sur le lit, totalement perdue, elle remarqua comme ses pieds étaient rouges et sales, ses cheveux emmêlés, des grains de sable crissant sur le cuir chevelu son ventre en profita pour grogner la faim qui le tenaillait depuis les derniers fruits secs.

Hébétée, la jeune femme se releva tout à fait, grimaçant sous les douleurs qui l'assaillaient de partout à la fois. Où était-elle ? L'urgent besoin la poussa à faire le tour de la pièce de bois, aux contours incurvés, comme si elle n'était que l'intérieur d'un tronc, ce dont elle se fichait bien pas mal pour le moment. Elle commençait à paniquer si elle ne trouvait pas de toilettes très vite, elle risquait bien de devoir aller se soulager dehors ! Mais c'était impossible ! Quant à revoir ses hôtes... oh, oui, ses hôtes. Tiltant et se rappelant dans le même instant sa fâcheuse situation, elle se rabattit sur les couettes, les serrant entre ses poings, prête à pleurer.

« _Pas vraiment le temps d'être émotive, j'ai trop envie de faire pipi. Je vais quand même pas devoir mimer ça ?!_ »

L'affolement la fit se relever d'un bond avant qu'elle ne laissât ses mains courir le long de la paroi. Si rien n'était trouvé après cette inspection, il n'y aurait plus qu'à se résoudre pour l'extérieur, regards ou pas. Fort heureusement, une encoche lui permit de découvrir une salle d'eau, du moins c'est ce qu'elle déduisit après un coup d'œil soulagé au large bassin central creusé à même le bois. À ces côtés, un trou « à la toilette turque », songea-t-elle, était fermé d'un rabat qu'elle s'empressa de soulever. Une vive odeur d'humus monta des dessous invisibles, terre fraîche et autre chose qu'elle ne sut déterminer.

C'est vraiment des toilettes ? grommela-t-elle, bien ennuyée à l'idée de pouvoir se tromper.

Puis, haussant les épaules (il y avait des urgences qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire attendre), elle se positionna. Un petit tas de feuilles très douces à sa gauche la rassura il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'elle se fût méprise ! Puis vint le souci du lavabo s'il y avait une petite vasque à mi-hauteur, elle ne voyait pas comment y faire couler de l'eau. Seul un petit trou juste au-dessus semblait le supposer mais elle ne réussit pas à l'activer, malgré de longues recherches. Finalement, le fonctionnement du bassin fut plus aisé, avec ses deux gros boutons sur lesquels elle appuya, pleine d'espoir : une vague clapota jusqu'au fond, projetée d'une fine ligne creusée sur les abords. Laissant l'eau monter, après quelques tests de température, la jeune femme retourna dans la chambre afin d'y récupérer ses sacs jetés en vrac dans un élan d'inconscience. Quelle chance qu'elle eût songé à emporter des vêtements de rechange dans l'avion !

Son pouls augmenta. Tout ce qui se rapportait à ses mésaventures lui creusait un gouffre d'incompréhension dans la poitrine, peu importaient les efforts mis pour garder le sens commun.

Le bain la détendit, elle tenta d'oublier, se concentra sur la paix doucement revenant en son corps.

Enfin lavée, soulagée, habillée un peu plus proprement et ses chaussures aux pieds, Éther inspira un bon coup, se rasseyant sur le lit :

La fièvre est tombée, je me sens carrément mieux... physiquement. (Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle, mordillant un ongle.) Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ma pauvre fille ? Trouve une solution, trouve une solution pour ta santé mentale. Bon, pas la peine de supposer que j'ai dégringolé de l'avion, c'est trop absurde. J'aurais été blessée, il y aurait eu des débris, du feu... Et je suis pas passée par la fenêtre (elle partit d'un rire nerveux). Toutes mes suppositions n'avaient donc aucune raison d'être. Imaginons maintenant que... que j'ai été, je sais pas moi, droguée ? Faut un truc surpuissant pour un tel délire, je me serais réveillée depuis le temps si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Si ça continue, c'est que... je sais pas. Réfléchis. Tu peux pas avoir été droguée dans l'avion, ça aussi c'est totalement dingue ! Bon, il me reste quoi comme option ?

Pensive, une main sous le menton, son cerveau s'ingéniait à créer une voie de sortie dans tout ce méli-mélo. Petit à petit, une idée se faisait jour, suite à certaines expériences vécues dans le domaine qu'elle suggérait. L'hypnose.

Ah ba voilà. T'as été hypnotisée. On t'a fait croire que tu prenais l'avion – c'est sûr que t'as dû parler de ton désir d'aller à Milan – et hop, t'es en train de vivre un truc de dingue inspiré de l'histoire créée par l'hypnotiseur. Je vois que ça. Et là, y a des caméras, tu les vois pas – logique –, mais maintenant c'est terminé cette mauvaise blague, j'en ai marre, je sors de l'illusion. Bon, plus qu'à aller chercher les figurants et le leur dire. L'hypnotiseur ne doit pas être loin, question de sécurité, si ça se trouve il est même en train de me regarder ! Oui c'est ça, je suis dans Stars Sous Hypnose !

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle rejoignit l'entrée fermée d'un rideau végétal, le repoussant vivement. Au derrière, ce qu'elle avait pris pour un couloir de bouleaux, se transformait confusément vers le centre en une forêt sauvage, sans aucun repère lui permettant de rassembler ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Il était évident que le jour s'était levé depuis un bon bout de temps, au vu de la lumière. S'érigea sous son crâne la cause de sa nouvelle réalité, la piquant à nouveau d'un vilain pressentiment :

« _Mais je ne suis pourtant pas une star ? On ne réserve d'aussi longue hypnose, avec figurants et tout le tralala, qu'aux gens connus..._ »

Puis, se retirant des sables mouvants dans lesquels elle s'embourbait :

« _Bah, ce ne serait qu'une suggestion d'amnésie rajoutée sur le tas. Malin, très malin. Je suis certaine de déceler les supercheries à présent, ou alors je suis sacrément partie ! D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé si on pouvait devenir lucide sous hypnose comme en rêve, sans en sortir... c'est le moment de le vérifier._ »

Elle ne cessa alors de jeter coups d'œil en surnombre vers les hauteurs, persuadée de pouvoir y apercevoir les fameuses caméras. Même les fourrés avaient droit à son inspection forcenée, puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour subir son mécontentement.

À force d'avancer, la jeune femme se perdit. Elle ne sut depuis quand, tourna en rond un bon moment avant de s'appuyer contre un tronc, passablement énervée. Faim, une faim dévorante qui ébranlait ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve la harcelait sans pitié.

Alors que son estomac criait comme un bébé, un bruit de branchages lui fit dresser l'oreille et la tête, puisque sa source paraissait provenir d'au-dessus. Une forme bondit, Éther fit de même, s'égratignant à l'écorce. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de crier, sauf cas extrêmes.

L'être qui de façon insensée se trouvait précédemment dans les arbres, s'inclina aussitôt, s'excusant sans doute pour la peur qu'il lui avait occasionnée. Ses traits, son allure, ses yeux solaires lui rappelèrent ceux qui l'avaient amenée jusqu'à la chambre il portait néanmoins, contrairement aux autres, des cheveux noirs en coupe courte.

Bonjour, créature, dit-il, aimable.

Heu... je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas du tout... (Puis elle se rappela ce qui l'avait emportée jusqu'ici.) Mais, dîtes, au final, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux sortir de mon hypnose, j'en ai marre. Allez dire à l'hypnotiseur que je ne suis plus dupe.

Il la regarda avec l'air de celui qui était venu vérifier une chose s'avérant juste et, posant une main sur sa poitrine, prononça deux fois, séparant les syllabes :

Maeglin. Ma-e-glin.

« _Il se paie ma tête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il continue à charabiaber alors que je lui ai clairement dit que j'en avais marre ? Et le respect de la liberté, alors ?!_ » Puis elle convint qu'à sa place, elle aurait fait de même : pousser son rôle jusqu'au bout. Comme elle l'observait, une mimique de résignation sur le visage, il répéta ce qui devait être son nom, à n'en pas douter, un doux sourire venant éclaircir de larges pommettes.

Heum... toussa la jeune femme, un peu déstabilisée. Je m'appelle Éther. Éther, répéta-t-elle en l'imitant.

Éther, reprit-il plutôt habilement.

Il avait même un accent ! Un véritable pro ! Cela en devenait amusant et la voyageuse revint sur sa décision de rompre l'aventure après tout, peu avaient l'occasion de vivre un tel rêve éveillé, aussi charmeur et aussi fou ! Elle avait presque hâte d'en partager les facettes avec ceux qui ne manqueraient pas de venir l'applaudir, une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

Bonjour Maeglin, répondit-elle alors en s'inclinant comme elle les avait vu faire, fière de s'en être rappelé.

L'elfe (mais oui, bien sûr, les oreilles pointues ! Elle adorait la fantaisie, c'était un véritable cadeau hypnotique !) sourit plus encore avant de s'exclamer, montrant dans le même mouvement la blancheur perlée de ses dents :

Eka eddyr ai älfr. Un ono ?1

Oula, bon là, il l'avait carrément perdue. Voyant qu'elle n'y saisissait goutte, il répéta plus lentement, d'une patience impressionnante, tout en mimant ses propos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finît par deviner, amusée de la tournure des événements.

Donc... « Eka eddyr », ce doit être « je suis »... et ai älfr, ce que tu es. Enfin, je suppose. Peut-être « ai » signifie-t-il « un ». Ah ah ! Comme c'est drôle ! Tu joues très bien. Finalement, j'aurai de bons souvenirs, ami elfe. (Et elle rit plus encore avant de continuer son apprentissage.) « Un ono » est une question, à ton intonation. Tu me demandes ce que je suis à mon tour ? Ou t'inquiètes-tu de ma santé ? Je tente. Eka eddyr... ai humaine. J'espère ne pas me tromper.

Cela ne sonnait pas aussi joli dans sa bouche et le mot français faisait tache. De surcroît, ses babillages confondaient le jeune homme qui avait grand peine à ne pas éclater de rire, bien qu'il le dissimulât merveilleusement bien.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots : « Ono eru ai humaine.2» avec une facilité qui eût paru déconcertante si la jeune femme ne s'imaginait pas être sous hypnose, quatre, cinq autres personnes apparurent tout autour d'eux. Éther sursauta. Elle ne les avait absolument pas vus ni entendus venir ! Quel exploit ! À moins que ce ne fût, encore une fois, une facette du jeu l'obligeant à ne pas prendre en compte presque tous les bruits logiquement causés par la marche en forêt. Elle reconnut parmi eux ses deux hôtes aux cheveux roux – quoiqu'en des nuances diverses –, deux femmes (deux anges ! Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur le casting !) et un autre homme aux sourcils sévères. Elle ne l'aima pas, bien qu'il fût, lui aussi, d'une beauté troublante, car ses yeux de lagon s'emplissaient de méfiance à sa vue. Une discussion s'instaura, l'excluant tout à fait. L'atmosphère bon enfant qui régnait jusqu'alors s'était enfuie, remplacée par une tension qui rappela à Éther ce qu'elle ne voulait plus subir.

L'incertitude de la peur mais surtout la peur de l'incertitude.

Eld thorta du vanyali: Ceux qui disent la magie litt. Ou « ceux qui parlent l'ancien langage »

1Je suis un homme elfe, et toi ?

2Tu es humaine.


	7. Chapter 7: sous l'ombre d'un esprit

Comme la conversation s'éternisait, étincelant parfois de quelques accents froids et colériques, l'humaine songea à s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible, désirant échapper aux cauchemars qu'on pouvait lui faire subir au travers de l'hypnose. Elle ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance mais le scénario virait vilain et, imaginaire ou pas, elle n'était pas d'humeur à y conserver sa place d' « héroïne bien malgré elle ». À peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'une des femmes lui barra le passage, d'une ferme gentillesse sa coupe mi-longue, totalement blanche, encadrait un gracieux ovale serti de deux gemmes noires. Éther fut un instant subjuguée mais se reprit bien vite, agacée des sentiments qu'elle laissait un peu trop sans maîtrise depuis qu'elle se trouvait... en ce monde intérieur. Et particulièrement en présence de ces êtres fascinants.

Sitja dlaeh1.

Comme si je pouvais comprendre ! Allez, cessez un peu ce manège, je sais parfaitement que vous jouez un rôle mais y a des limites, non ?

L'elfe secoua la tête tout en continuant de sourire la jeune femme se sentit sortir de ses gonds. Elle la contourna d'un pas vif, les poings crispés. Personne ne chercha à la retenir cette fois-ci mais elle sentait leurs regards peser lourdement sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à grands pas furibonds.

Malgré l'heure avancée, l'ombre sourdait à tous les creux et les taillis, emplissant l'air de son grand souffle triste. Son chemin de colère l'avait portée en un lieu plein de touffes et d'arbres hauts, épais de tronc, aussi sages et versatiles que des lutins, qui finirent par mettre l'inquiétude sur la première marche du podium en son cœur. Elle s'arrêta, vacilla. Sa rencontre avec Maeglin lui avait fait oublier le manque de nourriture et elle n'était plus sûre à présent de pouvoir continuer ainsi non pas qu'elle se sentît en danger, mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à un jeûne et n'avoir rien mangé depuis... elle ne savait combien de temps exactement, la laissait pantelante. Le doute s'immisça perfidement, profitant de ses brèches et de sa fatigue malgré la nuit passée la jeune femme se recroquevilla contre un buisson de feuilles douces, les bras enroulés autour des genoux, yeux mi-clos. Un rai de soleil, faufilé jusqu'au sol, clignait de l'œil, comme cherchant à la rassurer. Elle tendit la main, le laissant réchauffer sa peau moite, se concentrant sur cette légère sensation la rappelant à de doux souvenirs.

Elle se promenait le long du trottoir, tentant d'éviter les trous, fils, et branches sortantes des jardins entretenus d'un seul côté la journée était sublime, comme toujours. Un ciel prunelle, un astre énorme et chaud, si chaud contre sa peau. Petit sac à dos, baskets, short et débardeur, une balade somme toute très agréable, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Les autochtones la saluèrent de loin, elle leur répondit, grand sourire aux lèvres une vendeuse de jus de fruits la fit s'arrêter prendre un verre. Observant d'un œil distrait la louche plonger au milieu du bac à fruits frais, empli de jus d'orange et de gros morceaux de glace, Éther songea à ses parents aux Canaries et son grand frère en Croatie. Petite famille de voyageurs, les pieds qui fourmillent dès un an passé au même endroit (et encore, en bourlinguant de-ci de-là !), une âme adaptative, un esprit ouvert, un corps flexible aux changements.

« _Et où donc est passée cette bonne humeur constante, cette volonté, merveilleuse adaptation ? Serait-ce l'hypnose ? Je ne devrais pas me laisser abattre aussi « facilement ». Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni qui sont ces gens, ce qu'ils me veulent. Mais, a priori, ce Maeglin est gentil, tout comme le sont les deux roux. Quant à celui qui est arrivé... non, je devrais me méfier de celui-là. Les femmes, je ne sais pas. Je devrais aussi me méfier de mes émotions. Ne te laisse pas influencer par la beauté, elle peut cacher de bien sombres histoires... Même si tout ceci n'est qu'imaginaire. Après tout, autant faire le show._ »

Et sur cette pensée positive, elle revenait à son environnement, remarquant comme le faisceau de lumière s'était déplacé avec le temps. Elle eut un frisson de froid, occasionné par l'ombre trop présente tout autant que son sixième sens, alerté. On l'épiait, mais d'où ? Et pour quelle raison ? Pouvait-elle ressentir les caméras, était-elle enfin entrain de s'éveiller ? Tendant l'oreille sans bouger afin de simuler un prolongement à sa pause, la jeune femme frissonna derechef : n'y avait-il pas eu un léger frôlement d'aiguilles ? Un rongeur sans doute.

Brusquement, ce fut comme si l'éclat d'un miroir au soleil venait de percuter sa rétine, lui faisant perdre toute vision cohérente de son environnement. Une courte mais vive douleur transperça son cortex de la tempe droite à celle de gauche et elle se protégea de ses bras en criant, plus surprise qu'effrayée. Sonnés, ses sens lui renvoyèrent une image insensée, un sombre nuage l'enveloppant tout entière de son implacable puissance Éther ne sut y résister, n'y comprit rien, rentra de plein fouet (à moins que ce ne fût l'inverse ?) avec cette masse vivante. Brouillard. Pensées, les siennes, celles datant d'il y avait fort longtemps, mais comment était-ce possible ? Beaucoup d'images et de sons souvenirs, ses chagrins et ses rires, ses espoirs déçus, les opportunités saisies au vol, aiguillant son chemin en d'autres contrées pleines de nouveaux choix. La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle revoyait sa vie comme on déroule un ruban de film, mettant parfois en lumière des éléments clefs ou bien d'autres dont elle ne voyait pourtant pas l'importance : un trajet en voiture, en train ou en bateau un coup de fil une danse tardive en boîte de nuit un cinéma ou des recherches internet. Puis, son premier saut en parachute où le vertige avait été si fort qu'elle avait cru en mourir le départ de Fortaleza, la montée en avion, l'ennui, l'espoir, la crainte. L'orage...

Soleil, sécheresse, chute, terreur Éther revécut tous les instants jusqu'à son arrivée près de Kirtan, au Du Weldenvarden. Le nuage s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, toutefois avec plus de douceur. Elle s'effondra sur l'herbe molle, haletante. Le temps de rassembler sa réflexion devenue débris, une main entra dans son champ de vision, compatissante. Elle l'attrapa, à bout de force, de souffle et de logique.

Le jeune homme à la longue tresse lui sourit avec peine, comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser pour le mal qu'elle venait de subir. À peine se remettait-elle de sa confusion que le petit groupe de tout à l'heure – il y avait une heure, deux, plus ? – apparaissait à nouveau de sous les branches, vif et silencieux, la mine pâle, sérieuse mais soulagée quoique absolument intriguée. Éther se rétracta, sur le qui-vive.

« _Que me veulent-ils ces elfes de pacotille ?_ »

Parmi eux, Gondolin et Maeglin, furieux, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à celui qui s'était méfié de la jeune femme il ne paraissait plus l'être d'ailleurs et cela la confondit. Néanmoins, son regard ne perdait en rien de sa sévérité et son maintien, plus imposant que celui de ses comparses, l'agaça profondément. Elle le fixa délibérément puis, comprenant son erreur, baissa la tête, incompréhensiblement tremblante. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Ces pupilles, glaciales, semblant parfaitement tout connaître de sa vie, jusqu'aux moindres détails ! Arrivèrent alors encore trois autres figurants, une femme et deux hommes, la peau plus sombre et l'air attique, qui l'observèrent avec une curiosité non feinte.

« _Je me prends à mon propre piège d'imaginaire. Tout cela EST feint. Et je commence à en avoir raz le bonbon de leur histoire. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ils sont sacrément nombreux maintenant. Neuf, ça en fait un paquet à esquiver si je veux me barrer sous le soleil. Et qu'ils cessent de me regarder bon sang !_ »

De la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles. Elle eut la curieuse impression que ces gens-là n'étaient pas silencieux, mais qu'ils communiquaient d'une autre manière, une manière qui lui échappait clairement. Signes ? Impossible, ils étaient presque immobiles. Pas de la télépathie tout de même !

Dîtes, ça vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-elle sans cacher son agacement.

Une onde parcourut l'assemblée subitement agitée, du moins suffisamment pour qu'elle le perçût.

Est-ce que je parle l'extraterrestre ? J'ai dit que j'en avais marre de cette hypnose, marre, vous comprenez ? Si vous n'arrêtez pas sur l'instant, je vous jure que je lance un procès dès la fin de cette mascarade !

Son cri s'étouffa sous les ramures, effrayant quelques oiseaux de passage. Gondolin s'avança mais un infime geste de la part de l'homme aux yeux froids l'arrêta. Un courant désapprobateur arriva jusqu'à l'humaine, perplexe. Cette personne était officiellement désagréable, orgueilleuse sans doute, impressionnante, oui, sans compassion, absolument. Et cette personne allait à sa rencontre. Éther se tint coite et silencieuse, le regardant venir d'un air qu'elle espérait plus revêche qu'effrayé.

Éther.

Les intonations rappelaient ce qu'elle pensait de l'être mais une nouvelle facette l'interpella, hormis le fait qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom d'une façon presque parfaite. La manipulation. Le serpent de l'angoisse resserra sa prise tout autour du cœur de la jeune femme, retirant le sang de son visage.

Percevant sa détresse, Seregon se rapprocha jusqu'à entourer ses épaules de son bras, lui diffusant un peu de chaleur au milieu des glaciers de l'atmosphère elle tremblait. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La faim, ce sentiment de perdition qui ne la quittait pas depuis son atterrissage, le regard aigu de cet... homme ? Elfe ? Apollon de la justice ? tout cela ruinait son sang. Comme une vague émétique remontait de son estomac pour l'envahir tout entière, Éther s'évanouit.

1Reste s'il te plaît.


	8. Chapter 8: la douceur d'une montagne

Trouée de feuillages. Mouvements, couleurs brumeuses. Obscurité.

Le réveil fut douloureux, allongée sur une couche le plafond renvoyait les lueurs d'une pierre incarnate accrochée au linteau naturel d'une fenêtre. Éther se releva sur un coude, fragile, cherchant un élément familier du regard. La pierre pulsait des pas se firent entendre à gauche, attirant son œil sur deux personnes, un homme et une femme dont le physique lui rappela instantanément tous ses problèmes.

Ils la saluèrent gracieusement avant de vérifier son état par de doux gestes, ne cherchant pas à l'effrayer elle se laissa faire, à bout de forces. Infini cauchemar duquel elle ne s'éveillerait probablement jamais et cette unique pensée blanchit encore ses traits, inquiétant les « médecins » l'entourant. Ils lui présentèrent un plat de fruits charnus coupés en morceaux sur lesquels elle se jeta, si affamée qu'elle ne ressentait plus qu'un énorme trou béant à la place de l'estomac.

Voilà ce qui s'appelait revivre ! Un délice, elle n'en avait jamais goûté de pareils, mais ne se posa pas la question de leur origine, trop occupée à manger.

On lui avait confectionné des vêtements à sa taille qu'elle enfila, surprise de leur légèreté, confort et douceur elle craignit un retour de monnaie face à toutes ces attentions tout en sautant sur ses pieds, encore fatiguée quoique résolue à dénouer l'affaire. Elle avait hâte que le spectacle se terminât.

On la guida jusqu'à l'extérieur où une foule d'elfes patientait entre les conifères et autres plantes inconnues. Percevant le vent tourner, la jeune femme se raidit malgré la présence apaisante de ses accompagnateurs, cherchant parmi les figurants ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà, excepté le manipulateur. Ce fut toutefois sur lui qu'elle tomba en premier, malgré ses efforts. Un haut-le-cœur la prit, qu'elle dissimula dans un geste d'agacement avant de comprendre, trop tard, qu'on la confiait à cet homme de malheur. Perdue au milieu de ces êtres (parfois cette appellation surgissait par-dessus les plus logiques, sans qu'elle ne sût trop pourquoi), Éther garda les yeux fixés droit devant elle, glacée de la présence à ses côtés de celui qu'elle détestait. Ici, l'herbe avait laissé sa place à de grandes plaques de schiste portant vers quelques marches blanches qu'elle franchit, le cœur pesant. Des lianes épaisses de plusieurs pouces faisaient office de colonnades sur les bas-côtés, ornées de chapiteaux en fleurs rondes déversant leurs calices odorants par masses bouclées.

« _Une merveille de décor, est-ce la réalité ?_ »

Une mousse de fougère dévalait les collatéraux, débordant entre les lys blancs de la nef, éclairée en oblique par sa claire-voie, canopée mouvante hachurée de coups de soleil couchant. Un manteau de roses charnues, à la corolle verte et lissée, riait sous la voûte brune d'arbres sévères, éclatant de tous ses pétales délicatement refermés ou pâmés de langueur ils froissèrent sous les pas incertains de l'humaine, abasourdie de cette explosion végétale multicolore.

« _Assurément, j'invente. Cela ressemble tant aux jardins de Zola, cette splendeur à foison !_ »

Au fond, un haut siège ouvragé entouré de deux autres plus petits où étaient assis trois augustes personnages qu'elle supposa du sommet de la hiérarchie, puisque hiérarchie il semblait y avoir (d'après les gestes de son accompagnateur avant qu'elle ne tombât dans les pommes). Mais, de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, des tensions existaient, peut-être dues aux différents niveaux sociaux entre chaque, un sentiment de jalousie, une amertume dans laquelle elle n'aimerait pas tremper si l'eau venait à virer noire. Folie ou survie, où se trouvait donc son esprit ?

L'homme qui la guidait jusqu'à présent s'avança, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du chœur puis s'inclina avec déférence avant de prononcer un petit discours dont elle ne comprit pas le moindre mot. Elle en profita pour détailler avec plus d'attention les auditeurs qui s'étaient relevés, attentifs.

La sagesse de celui du milieu la frappa : il paraissait parfaitement au courant de tous les événements se passant sous sa juridiction et capable de les contrôler sans hésitation sa force et son intelligence se trouvaient en tous ses traits, du haut front à la longue chevelure d'argent les yeux d'ambre (parfaitement visibles malgré la distance) sous d'assurés sourcils, la ligne de ses lèvres même exprimait volonté et compassion, un altruisme évident qui lui fit chaud au cœur après toutes ces mésaventures.

La superbe jeune femme se trouvant à sa droite avait tout autant de maintien, de grâce et de vivacité soulignés par ses pommettes aiguës, son nez droit et sa lourde coiffe indiquant un futur royal. Éther ne douta pas qu'elle fût Princesse et sûrement la prochaine reine du pays. Elle semblait mécontente des propos tenus par l'homme froid et la lumière rougeoyante d'un astre finissant jouait d'un même accord sur les traits du plus âgé, comme s'ils lui reprochaient tous deux les récents événements (ce qu'elle trouvait rassurant !).

« _Quel est le nom de cette actrice ? Son jeu... leur jeu à tous est formidable. Est-ce ma vision des choses qui se déforme et s'adapte ? Drôle de sentiment... comme un déjà-vu..._ »

À gauche, celui qui devait être le Prince – était-il en conflit avec sa sœur pour la place du trône ? L'agencement de sa physionomie la laissa confuse, ne sachant comment l'interpréter. Il y avait tout à la fois, dans ce visage et ce corps, la curiosité infinie d'un homme de lettres et de science, la force sauvage d'un guerrier brutal doublée de la dangereuse sensualité d'un aconit tue-loup. L'impressionnante chevelure d'encre retombait sur le torse, attachée par de fins lacets aux extrémités et dégageant les oreilles en pointe ornées de boucles. Éther finit par se rendre compte qu'elle ne le lâchait plus des yeux, le cœur tambourinant face à tant d'étrangetés.

« _Allons bon. Reprends-toi ma belle, t'es quand même pas là pour tomber en pâmoison face au premier inconnu un peu plus charismatique que les autres... on va se moquer de toi à l'écran._ » Une gifle mentale l'obligea à retourner en une voie plus sécuritaire alors que l'observé lui renvoyait soudainement son regard, énigmatique. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et elle se sentit rougir, drôlement embêtée (il y avait des réactions viscérales difficilement évitables !). En ces cas-là, elle détournait son mental, fixant ses chaussures. Pas question de s'embourber plus encore, il y avait plus préoccupant.

La discussion termina elle percevait dans son dos la foule d'hommes et femmes patients et curieux de son cas, qui s'était avancée jusque dans la nef végétale. Mal à l'aise et dans l'attente, la jeune femme ne souhaita pas relever la tête. Son guide en revenant à ses côtés l'y obligea, immobile, comme s'il n'était là que pour l'empêcher de fuir. N'importe quoi ! Elle voulait leur expliquer, à tous ces bouffons délurés, de quel bois elle se chauffait, pas prendre ses jambes à son cou ! (Quoique.)

On peut en finir ? finit-elle par gronder avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que le « Roi » s'approchait, un doux sourire aux lèvres. S'il ne l'avait pas eu, elle se serait sûrement reculée, en vérité sa taille, bien plus grande qu'elle ne le supposait de loin, n'était pas le seul motif de sa frayeur. Tout en cet être criait une puissance incommensurable, une maturité de roc qui lui donnait la sensation de n'être qu'un nouveau-né.

Ach néiat waise eld woër, maela1. Maela, répéta-t-il d'une telle façon qu'elle comprit parfaitement qu'il lui demandait de conserver son sang-froid.

Sauf qu'elle n'en fut pas plus rassurée. Quelque chose dans son attitude lui fit deviner une sincère excuse vis-à-vis de ses actes futurs, mais lesquels ? Sa bienveillance presque palpable avait un effet non négligeable sur les sentiments de la jeune femme qui se demandait, sans trop de crainte encore, ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce fut alors qu'elle reconnut les prémices d'une situation déjà vécue. Une forme de défragmentation de son esprit qui l'avait épuisée dans l'après-midi qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi maintenant et face à tout ce monde, telle une crise imprévisible ? À quoi était-ce dû ? Puis elle comprit, ses pupilles agrandies plongées dans celles du vieux Roi. Bien que le nuage fût différent, l'inspection lente et son intégrité respectée, il y avait dans la manière un écho à l'autre fois qui l'avait tant bouleversée. Était-ce cela, un contact télépathique ? Comme le lien se raffermissait entre leurs deux esprits, une compréhension beaucoup plus nette lui parvint : L'homme « froid » s'appelait Anar et avait fait montre d'un déplorable manquement à leurs codes d'altruisme en brusquant ses pensées pour y récolter tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir à son encontre, et ce avant même d'en discuter avec le peuple et son roi. Elle sut qu'il serait puni pour cet acte mais resta dans l'ignorance des détails. Les précautions prises obligèrent à prolonger le contact spirituel et, comprenant l'intérêt d'une telle initiative, la jeune femme livra d'elle-même ses propres souvenirs. La gratitude coulant au travers de ses nerfs lui fut si perceptible qu'elle entrevit un nouvel espoir, étonnamment tranquille, malgré le sentiment grandissant que l'hypnose n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Et le Roi le lui confirma sans forcer puisqu'elle ne voulut pas le croire, dans un premier temps. C'était bien trop effrayant.

Le nuage se retira et, bien qu'il eût été fort doux, laissa derrière lui l'impression d'un gouffre froid. Si seule ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir vécu de cette façon-là, depuis toujours ? Une inextinguible mélancolie envahit son âme, perlant son désespoir sur tous les beaux sentiments entrevus lorsqu'ils avaient été liés. Grandeur, puissance, sagesse, justesse, bienveillance... elle n'était à nouveau qu'une enfant perdue. La main de l'elfe se posa sur sa tête, un instant, puis il recula, ouvrant les bras, fermant les yeux tandis que l'observait Éther, une grosse envie de pleurer étreignant sa gorge, sa tête et sa poitrine. Ce fut à peine un frôlement d'ailes de papillon mais elle y fut sensible une énergie passait du Roi à tout le peuple présent à l'opposé. Et à cet instant seulement son subconscient se détacha du conscient, comme s'il décidait seul de la réorganisation à venir.

Le processus de véritable adaptation venait de s'enclencher.

1Ne t'inquiète pas, calme. (ou litt : ne sois pas une inquiète)


	9. Chapter 9: tentative échouée

Sous la couette, Éther éternua pour la énième fois.

Fallait que je tombe malade, gronda-t-elle en attrapant un de ces derniers mouchoirs.

Toujours pas de réseau téléphonique. Elle se rappela lorsque, dès la fin de « l'entretien royal », elle leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient la dépanner à ce sujet...

La foule, bruissante, lui remit en tête son désir d'explication (les réalistes, bien sûr). Ses sacs serrés contre son corps, elle hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant s'il lui fallait mimer – et se ridiculiser tout en jouant le jeu – ou parler franchement, leur prouvant une fois encore qu'elle se refusait à leur scénario. Quelque part, une petite pensée s'agitait, si petite qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Monsieur le Prince et son regard mi-lame mi-miel (une épée sous un ruisseau de sucrerie ?), la Princesse aux mains athéniennes, la douce montagne lumineuse dans sa droiture, tous l'observèrent alors face à son évidente volonté d'expression. Elle ne s'en trouva que plus embarrassée. Bon, elle opterait pour le geste et la parole...

Tout en sortant son smartphone du sac, elle se concentrait pour ne pas stresser. C'était plus fort qu'elle, sa nature émotive reprenant le dessus, surtout avec autant de regards la détaillant.

Je voudrais savoir s'il y a du réseau par ici, puisque apparemment personne ne veut me faire sortir de mon hypnose. J'ai au moins le droit d'avertir ma famille de mon atterrissage quelque peu dévié... Je n'ose imaginer leur état sans nouvelles de ma part depuis quelques jours ! (Elle se rendit compte trop tard de la contradiction majeure de ses paroles.)

Tout en parlant, elle secouait son téléphone, le pointant du doigt puis le collant à l'oreille ah, elle avait l'air fine ! Surtout qu'ils paraissaient ne rien saisir. N'auraient-ils pas eu déjà l'air si malin de nature qu'elle le leur aurait trouvé idiot, pour le coup. Quoi, n'avaient-ils donc jamais vu de téléphone ? Ils poussaient le bouchon un peu trop loin, elfe ou pas...

Ce fut alors qu'Il s'avança. Éther cessa aussitôt son monologue, interdite. Sa démarche même était plurielle, elle ne pouvait la qualifier autrement. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de son père, tendit la main.

Cessant de réfléchir, la jeune femme lui prêta son appareil du bout des doigts, voulant à tout prix éviter un contact fortuit – le genre de chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise comme respirer dans le courant d'une personne croisant son chemin (elle bloquait toujours sa respiration quelques secondes, le temps que l'air habituel revînt).

« _Je viens vraiment de lui céder mon tél sans mot dire ?_ »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Venait-on de lui lancer un sort ? L'objet tournait et retournait entre les mains agiles du Prince, l'amande de ses yeux à demi plissée en un intense effort de réflexion. Alors, comprenant qu'il _jouait_ à l'inculte, Éther s'approcha, paume ouverte, évitant toutefois son regard, dans un réflexe dû à ses précédentes expériences. Il accepta de lui rendre l'objet et elle ne put esquiver le frôlement de ses doigts sur sa paume, ce qu'elle ignora comme elle en était capable à chaque fois qu'une telle situation survenait (mais elle savait qu'elle y réfléchirait, plus tard, et c'était bien ça l'ennuyeux !).

Regardez, c'est ainsi qu'on allume... (Soupir.) Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de parler à des hommes de la préhistoire, maugréa-t-elle, avant de reprendre à voix plus claire. Vous voyez ces petits traits verticaux ? C'est le réseau. Ré-seau. J'en ai besoin pour rassurer ma famille !

Silence gênant.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, j'espère au moins que je vais bien me marrer quand je serai derrière l'écran...

La foule remua, étrangement invisible au-derrière des rameaux fins. Éther la ressentait comme on ressent la vie depuis toujours sensible à ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ici cela devenait une litote. Bien qu'elle ne sût absolument pas pour quelle raison. Il fallait se sortir de cette impasse, poursuivre son but, ou du moins en trouver un qui eût un point commun avec celui-ci. La jeune femme recula, crispée sur son appareil qu'elle éteignit d'une pression prolongée. À quoi bon l'user si ce n'était que pour récolter ignorance, pire, incompréhension ? Elle avait mieux à faire.

Bon, c'est terminé. J'arrête de jouer, peu importe si _vous,_ vous continuez. (La basse accéléra, pulsant son sang plus rapidement. C'était un solo, pauvre d'elle !) Je ne sais qui m'a donné ces habits – pincement de tissu – mais voici de l'argent, c'est tout ce que j'ai, j'en suis désolée. (Elle sortit les billets restants de son portefeuille et leur montra.) Je ne peux même pas vous payer le temps passé dans le logement gracieusement prêté mais dès que je retrouve un distributeur (elle secoua la tête, certaine cette fois-ci de se moquer d'elle-même), soyez sûrs que je le ferai.

Figée face aux trois personnages, la monnaie de papier entre ses doigts moites, elle ne sut plus comment réagir. Le silence s'étirait, oppressant le solitaire instrument à percussion. Princesse Athéna se décida à le briser la première, sur un ton mélodique – mais n'était-ce pas leur façon de parler ? Les paroles fluidifièrent l'oxygène, fuyant à ses oreilles éperdues. La petite pensée s'agita, osant une morsure à la conscience qui rebiffa sous la douleur du refus secousses.

Tendant avec force au Roi son argent, la jeune femme espéra vivement qu'il le prît, ce qu'il fit soudainement, à sa grande surprise. Le soulagement dut être visible sur son visage puisqu'il lui sourit, levant la main tenant les bouts de papier rectangulaire, d'un air entendu. La voyageuse eut brusquement l'impression qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que cela... du papier. Tout en elle s'effondrait, lentement, la petite bête à l'intérieur griffant sans relâche la peau fine de ses convictions. Encore ces mêmes mots répétés, d'une voix pleine de compassion elle les écoutait à peine, un voile à ses pupilles. La Princesse, venant à ses côtés, l'invita gracieusement à la suivre. Pourquoi ce sentiment de n'être qu'une enfant ? Une orpheline ? Elle eût mieux fait de se renseigner un peu mieux sur les possibilités hypnotiques lorsqu'elle en avait encore l'occasion, assurément. Au moins, elle en aurait le cœur net à présent.

Suivant le pas de la belle femme, Éther se retourna une dernière fois, son regard passant du vieil homme au Prince étrange qui ne lui accorda plus qu'une attention superficielle. Elle s'en sentit blessée et s'en voulut.

« _Nous reverrons-nous ? Le voudrais-je ? Devrais-je m'en faire ? M'a-t-il déjà cernée ? Y réfléchit-il ou bien est-il passé à autre chose ? Me suis-je ridiculisée ?_ »

La nef retrouva sa paisible rumeur des faunes et flores endormies père et fils, immobiles, s'étaient plongés en un mutisme qui n'en était pas un. Amusement, bienveillance. Curiosité, inquiétude. Écho de chevelures d'encre, dragons. Les perceptions venaient de se diviser en deux chemins distincts. Cependant, lorsque les émeraudes et pierres d'ambre s'entrechoquèrent, leur conscience des bouleversements à venir était parfaite.

Éther renifla. La maladie ne gagnait pas de terrain, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait croire. Ce n'était qu'une faible rechute sans doute due au stress récemment subi. Comme prévu, le frôlement de main sur sa paume ne l'avait pas quittée mais elle s'était concentrée sur les pas de sa splendide guide. Chaque personne rencontrée sur leur chemin s'inclinait, effectuant ce geste presque usuel à son esprit des deux doigts posés en travers des lèvres. Murmures (cours d'eau sous la bruyère), faces pâles et curieuses, tendant parfois à la circonspection, bras diaphane appuyé sur la hanche d'un platane (l'était-ce ?).

Est-ce que j'aime ou déteste ce peuple ? finit par se demander Éther, enfouie sous les couvertures et revenant à son état présent.

Un bel abri que lui avait proposé la Princesse, tout en courbes, à l'effluve boisé, celui de la résine de sapin rose. Apaisant, si apaisant qu'aux premières inspirations chaque gramme de peur s'était évanoui, allégeant son esprit. Et la chambre, suffisamment grande pour qu'elle s'y sentît à l'aise mais parfaitement taillée pour ressembler à un cocon des jours de pluie lampes douces et pastel caressant les nuances. La chute de tension l'avait affaiblie et la fièvre était montée, légère. Rien de grave, si ce n'était un éternuement à tout bout de champ, prouvant qu'elle se battait efficacement contre le microbe. Il y avait des feuilles dans la salle de bain attenante en cas de panne de mouchoirs, elle s'y résoudrait si son défi personnel ne marchait pas : celui d'être guérie dès la fin du paquet !

Traître ! pesta-t-elle lorsqu'il bailla sa vacuité.

Le plancher, tiède, la porta au bassin attirant de promesses. Un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle y avait déjà goûté la première fois en arrivant et l'avait trouvé fort agréable cet espace s'emplissant de buée chaude, température idéale, calme absolu. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de mieux en ce monde où personne ne semblait comprendre le fonctionnement d'un téléphone ? L'eau jaillit, remplissant le creux en demi-œuf. Tout ceci ne pouvait être hypnose. L'inquiétude était de savoir à présent si elle pouvait remplacer la réponse négative par une autre solution. Une solution concrète. Ses pieds pataugèrent un instant puis elle se laissa glisser tout à fait, soupirante.

« _Le plus important... qu'est-ce que le plus important ?_ »

Éther bulla sous la surface, indécise. Il était bon de lâcher prise au milieu du confort, mais était-ce juste ? Elle ne pouvait ignorer les tensions, sa famille et...

L'angoisse mangea ses côtes, lui faisant avaler la tasse. Elle ressortit en toussant, s'assit dans une indentation du bord avant de poser le front sur ses genoux repliés.

Exactement. Elle ne pouvait oublier la lune et les étoiles, le ptérodactyle, l'inconnu à chaque instant, les _stupides oreilles en pointe._ Quelle méchanceté ! Quelle douleur !

Je ne vais quand même pas en faire une allergie ? Moi qui aimait tant ça, l'ailleurs, la fantaisie, les elfes, oui ! C'est une mauvaise association, voilà tout. À cause de tout cela, je me sens énervée dès leur tête aperçue !

Mais cet agacement était plus qu'une simple colère. Ne jamais laisser la généralité l'emporter, songeait-elle. Si plus rien ne semblait vouloir garder de stabilité en ces lieux, au moins ses trois principes de base se devaient de rester immuables, tels les piliers imputrescibles d'une citadelle en miettes. Quoi qu'il restât là-haut, eux conserveraient leur solidité à toute épreuve, lui apportant un soutien sans failles au milieu des tempêtes.

Respect.

Entraide.

Dialogue.

Au dernier, elle éclata de rire.


	10. Chapter 10: au stylo à bille

Un rugissement lui glaça les sangs. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux, elle venait à peine de s'enrouler dans une serviette et le vent au-dehors s'était levé, sifflant au travers des branches noueuses du toit. Sa maison tanguait _._ Oh, pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour lui rappeler ses voyages en voilier, ce qui était tout à la fois amusant et inquiétant. Elle espérait qu'une tempête ne se préparait pas, histoire de pouvoir passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, espoir qui s'effondra lorsque « quelque chose » de très effrayant hurla sa rage. De la rage, oui, sans aucun doute, les mêmes sonorités perçues durant l'attaque du ptérodactyle ! Il y avait de quoi bondir. Un autre rugissement vint appuyer le second, plus grave encore et bien plus long. Éther sursauta et fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, ne prenant pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux la zone rouge du thermomètre de la crainte venait d'être atteinte à nouveau.

Reprenons, souffla-t-elle, respect, entraide... et on verra pour le dernier. Donc, allons voir si ces charmants elfes n'ont pas besoin de... ma présence. Après tout, je ne comprends pas du tout comment j'ai pu en arriver là mais ça se fera bien un jour, alors adaptons-nous d'abord au lieu. (Grincement crissant d'arbres tordus.) Heu... s'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ça serait parfait, aussi... j'ai pas envie d'affronter un autre monstre préhistorique.

Toutefois, comme il aurait été quelque peu fruste de rester abritée alors que des ennuis semblaient se pointer à l'extérieur, elle sortit, descendant les quelques marches en colimaçon jusqu'au sol. Le vent la cueillit, frappant de froideur. Une nuit noire, nuageuse, les seules sources de lumière provenant des lampes suspendues çà et là, près des portes ou des fenêtres, des croisements de chemins, aux nœuds de pins (ou ce qui y ressemblait). Elle se dirigea donc à ces lueurs, courbant la tête sous les rafales à moitié brisées par les ramures. Ses cheveux humides glacèrent si vite qu'elle eut l'impression de congeler du cerveau. Des cris lui parvinrent, des bribes de phrases qu'elle ne pouvait traduire, la douleur de troncs arrachés par quelques forces obscures un troisième grondement fatal vibra à ses tympans. La bête, les bêtes devaient être proches.

« _Pourvu que je ne tombe pas nez à nez avec ces horreurs !_ » Mais ce n'était qu'une façon d'oublier la terreur tout au fond d'elle. Où étaient-ils, ces curieux hôtes ?

Soudain, tout autour d'elle, ce ne fut plus que chaos. Éclairs, cris, rugissements, des frôlements pressés, une onde volontaire pleine de colère et de fatigue. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la source des bruits, inconsciente sans doute du véritable danger. Des traits de feu jaillissaient du sol et montaient bien haut, illuminant de grandes voiles de couleur, la brillance d'écailles, des pointes acérées, blanches et luisantes. Éther eut peur, se remémora son expérience à la sortie du désert et comprit qu'ils étaient attaqués. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, elle voulut se dégager et la lueur d'une lampe éclaira un visage apprécié : l'homme à la tresse de feu. Il l'emporta à bonne distance du champ de bataille jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvassent en un intérieur inconnu (elle n'avait rien remarqué, c'était comme suivre quelqu'un à l'aveuglette).

Sitja dlaeh, finit-il par lui dire, d'un ton pressant.

Ça me dit quelque chose ça...

Il la força à s'asseoir, répéta ses mots et partit à reculons avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

« _Il ne veut pas que je bouge... je ne vais pas non plus être stupide et retourner au carnage. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-bas mais c'est vilain. J'aurais dû rester chez moi._ » Le bruit des combats s'était tu sous le souffle du vent et la distance parfois un grondement féroce ébranlait l'atmosphère.

« _Pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent... ces monstres-là ont l'air plutôt costauds. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi ? Si tout cela n'est pas un rêve comme je le suppose de plus en plus, j'ai risqué ma vie !_ »

Le sommeil l'avait quitté, une main de fer ouvrant ses paupières, malgré le lit où elle s'était roulée. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, le calme revint, sonnant à ses oreilles perplexes. Était-ce enfin terminé ? À la façon de réagir des elfes, elle sut que ce combat n'en était qu'un parmi d'autres et qu'ils devaient se tenir en permanence sur leur garde. Mais pourquoi rester alors en une forêt grouillante de viles bêtes volantes et furieuses ? Depuis quand y habitaient-ils ? Toutes ces questions nouvelles, heurtaient sa conscience égarée. Après de vains efforts pour s'endormir, la jeune femme se releva et, tâtonnant, chercha la sortie elle n'osait décrocher la lampe à l'opposé, de toutes façons bien trop haute pour sa taille. Une main attrapa son poignet à l'instant où elle trébuchait contre un meuble invisible, la sauvant d'une mauvaise chute. La sphère lumineuse apparut à l'instant lui permit d'identifier celui qui l'avait emmenée ici, un petit sourire aux lèvres, quoiqu'en ses prunelles restât un tourment évident.

Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il dans sa langue.

Heu... je suppose que tu me demandes si je suis ok ? Ben, oui. Mais toi, ça va ?

Il fronça des sourcils, détaillant son visage quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, étonnamment. Bon, c'était un début de dialogue ! Et ce langage commençait à lui plaire, il faudrait qu'elle l'apprît, le plus vite possible étant le mieux. « _Mais à les voir, j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils sauront parler ma langue avant que je sache parler la leur._ »

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit, silencieux. Pas facile d'engager une quelconque conversation ! Elle avait pourtant tant de questions... Si elle pouvait... Une idée surgit. Si elle pouvait dessiner les événements, il était probable que tout serait plus compréhensible qu'un simple mime. Elle avait laissé ses sacs en la demeure prêtée par la Princesse, il fallait qu'elle y retournât et se releva vivement, surprenant son compagnon.

Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ? Moi c'est Éther, reprit-elle de la même manière qu'avec Maeglin.

Il répondit instantanément, connaissant déjà le nom de l'étrangère et elle l'observa un instant, réfléchissant à la manière de lui faire comprendre sa volonté. Elle sortit, il la suivit, éclairant sa route. Une fois dehors, comme elle ne reconnaissait rien, elle exprima un désir de sommeil, espérant qu'il l'emporterait ainsi jusque « chez elle ». Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le perspicace jeune homme et ils furent de retour au logis d'Éther en moins de cinq minutes. L'humaine eût tôt fait d'y récupérer son sac, sortant carnet et stylo. Puis elle tapota le lit à ses côtés, satisfaite l'elfe s'y assit en riant – elle crut entendre des grelots chanter.

Regarde bien. Là, je dessine... ce que j'ai pu voir la dernière fois. Ce ptérodactyle. Je ne pense pas utile de mettre un point d'interrogation, vous ne devez pas savoir ce que c'est non plus. Hm... je me demande si c'est ressemblant...

Un corps hérissé, deux grandes ailes, de longs crocs. Voilà tout ce qu'elle en avait vu mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de retenir l'attention de son nouvel ami. Côte à côte, les deux détaillaient le dessin, l'une dubitative, l'autre concentré. Puis il tendit la main, les yeux brillants.

Tu veux... ?

Il lui prit délicatement le stylo des mains, un instant perdu face au contact étrange du plastique puis, vif et habile, commença à dessiner. Éther ne tarda pas à rester bouche bée face à son talent et, interloquée, ne quitta pas des yeux ce qui prenait forme sur le papier. Cela ressemblait terriblement à...

Dragons ? balbutia-t-elle, choquée.

Seregon lui jeta un coup d'œil sans s'arrêter, emplissant bientôt plusieurs feuilles d'un univers époustouflant de détails. Enfin, il lui tendit le carnet, sérieux. La jeune femme plongea au cœur de l'encre dont les formes lui révélèrent un monde agencé d'une façon si complexe qu'elle s'y perdit un instant, revint sur ses pas imaginaires, étudia sans faillir. Il s'agissait bien de dragons, du moins, leur corps était celui des mythes et légendes il y en avait de tailles variées, tous cependant étaient tournés, flammes jaillissant de leurs gueules ouvertes, vers le peuple elfique et sa cité. Tournant les pages, Éther retraça l'histoire, comme elle put. Il y avait apparemment plusieurs villes forestières, chacune attaquée par les ailés enragés, à des heures différentes puisque la lune ou le soleil se cédaient mutuellement la place au-dessus des combats. À la fin, un seul homme tuait un dragon. Elle n'y saisit rien, se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant le sens de cette histoire. Des détails devaient lui avoir échappé, à trop être fixée sur les « dragons ». Sous le regard attentif de Seregon, Éther reprit le carnet aux premières pages (il était vierge lorsqu'elle l'avait emporté avec elle), remarqua soudain de petites formes sur chaque elfe dessiné, des formes qui différaient selon les villes représentées. Était-ce une manière d'exprimer des appartenances différentes ? Là, un autre assemblage de maisons mêlées d'arbres, mais beaucoup plus grand.

C'est une ville ? demanda-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Ellesméra, répondit-il sur-le-champ. Pömnuria Könungr, Cerenthor.1

Sa main, toujours détentrice du stylo, traça une tête qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Le Roi ! Ainsi, elle était donc arrivée dans sa cité ?

C'est ici, Ellesméra ? (Sa main fit un tour d'horizon.)

Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête, prononçant le mot « Kirtan ». Puis il entoura une autre ville déjà griffonnée (fort adroitement) sur les feuillets. Éther réfléchit. Ellesméra devait être logiquement la capitale, royauté oblige. Si ce Roi (Pömnuria, Könungr ou Cerenthor ? Il faudrait qu'elle sût, ce serait plus diplomate) était à Kirtan, c'était alors qu'il y avait de gros problèmes par ici. Des problèmes sans doute liés aux dragons... mais peut-être aussi à des elfes perturbateurs (l'homme aux yeux de lagon, le vilain brutal, par exemple, songea-t-elle inopinément). Toutefois, il était peu probable qu'il restât longtemps par ici, ce que confirma Seregon par moult cerclages et mentions. Bon ! Voilà qui éclaircissait quelques points. Mais une chose restait obscure. L'elfe, à la toute fin, pourquoi tuait-il un dragon ? Était-ce ce qui était censé arriver ? Aux pages précédentes, il n'y avait aucune mort de représentée, que ce soit dans un « clan » ou un autre...

« _C'est bizarre, plus je revois ces dessins, plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'expriment à rebrousse-poil. Et si je les lisais dans l'autre sens, comme les mangas ?_ »

La voyant parcourir son carnet de droite à gauche, Seregon sourit. C'était exactement cela et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'aide pour le trouver. Alors, Éther comprit que si les attaques avaient débuté, c'était à cause de cette unique personne et son acte irréversible...

Fichtre diantre ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de clamer, c'est la première guerre mondiale qui recommence ! Et moi, je fais quoi dans tout ça ? Moi j'atterris et je mets de l'absurdité dans le chaos. Bah !

Seregon l'écoutait, très attentif. S'il ne comprenait rien pour le moment, il mémorisait. Il savait qu'il finirait par trouver la clef de ce langage, même si les temps n'étaient pas idéaux pour une telle entreprise. Sa curiosité sans limites se jetait par les fenêtres de ses yeux depuis que l'étrange jeune femme était arrivée chez eux, emportant des morceaux d'un ailleurs encore jamais vu en ce monde.

Au-dehors, l'aube se levait, poussant chaque être épuisé à rentrer se coucher. Ç'avait encore été une éprouvante bataille mais dont le faible nombre d'opposants les rassurait quant à la moindre intelligence de ces derniers. Ils ne reviendraient pas avant quelques jours, comme de coutume.

1Notre Roi, Cerenthor.


	11. Chapter 11: un ennemi

Dans la journée suivant l'attaque, des elfes messagers vinrent avertir Cerenthor de la situation à la capitale et autres cités. Le Roi, une ombre sourde grossissant sous son crâne, écouta les tristes nouvelles. Chaque bourg elfique sans exception avait été assailli, tous par le même nombre de dragons qu'à Kirtan, excepté à Ellesméra où la masse soudaine et impressionnante d'ailés rageurs avait manqué les perdre. Le Prince ainsi que la Princesse écoutaient avec tout autant d'attention, inquiets de l'avenir, furieux de ces bêtes énormes et puissantes qui n'étaient finalement pas si stupides. Elles avaient à coup sûr tenté de renverser la plus grande des communautés lorsqu'ils n'y étaient pas...

Il est donc certain qu'ils savent que nous sommes forts et respectés des nôtres il nous faut nous méfier plus. Nous avons été pris de surprise cette nuit, leurs attaques sont de plus en plus resserrées et nous sommes épuisés de tant de hargne, exprima leur père, soulevant un concert de murmure dans la foule revenue pour les nouvelles. Toutefois, leur intelligence semble limitée, tout comme leur nombre. Pourquoi perdre de leur force sur d'autres villes ? Je ne vois là qu'une simple vengeance, peut-être même une division d'idée. Nous devons rentrer à Ellesméra dès aujourd'hui.

Père, contra alors le Prince Aerandir d'un ton fluide, n'est-ce pas là ce qu'ils voudraient afin de nous attaquer en chemin ? Il est exact que toutes leurs forces n'étaient pas concentrées sur notre capitale, mais il me semble que cela peut être un piège. Nous doutons... car nous ne savons rien d'eux. Pourquoi nous mordre sans relâche malgré la mort de celui qui est en faute ?

Ellesméra a besoin de nous, intervint alors sa sœur Tarmunora, je ne les imagines pas suffisamment intelligent pour nous tendre un traquenard. Nous sommes forts, nous pourrions les repousser aisément.

Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de tomber dans une embuscade, reprit l'homme, sourcils froncés.

S'ils avaient voulu nous attirer à la capitale, ne l'auraient-ils pas assaillie tous ensemble ? Mettre de l'eau dans leur vin afin de ne pas attirer trop de soupçons me semble bien trop retors pour leurs capacités... Sinon, comment expliquer que l'un des leurs se soit fait tuer par l'un des nôtres ? contesta la belle femme, une main tapotant son accoudoir de bois.

La surprise, Tarmunora, tempéra leur père. Aerandir pourrait avoir raison, cependant, nous ne pouvons laisser Ellesméra sans plus de protection. Notre peuple y est épuisé, si les dragons se décidaient la nuit suivant ce jour, cela pourrait finir bien mal. Je pense... qu'ils n'ont cherché qu'à se venger au plus d'endroits possibles. Au cas où, notre garde est puissante, ils n'arriveront à rien en chemin.

Le Prince et la Princesse se turent, méditatifs. Aerandir craignait les dangers d'un tel trajet, leur méconnaissance des dragons finirait par les perdre totalement, un jour... Tarmunora au contraire songeait qu'avec de pareils esprits – si rustres – rien de véritablement grave pourrait arriver. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de pressions spirituelles de leur part et s'ils en étaient capables, ils le dissimulaient fort bien pour des êtres ne cherchant que la guerre et la mort. Non, la décision était prise. Après un peu de repos et entourés de leur garde personnelle, ils se mettraient en route. Ils avaient déjà prévu de le faire quelques jours plus tard les problèmes ici attendraient, particulièrement celui nommé « Anar »...

Toujours endormie, Éther rêvait. La forêt, vaste et claire, lui présentait tous les plus mignons petits sentiers à visiter sous ses pieds nus. Elle les traversait, guillerette, percevant la faune et la flore autour d'elle saluer son chemin. Une délicate odeur tombait des feuilles nouvelles et leurs fleurs à peine écloses le soleil rayait ce paysage enchanteur de fins rayons d'or troublés par l'ombre ingénue des rameaux. Un coup de vent les fit clignoter et elle s'arrêta, perplexe face à leur subite couleur rouge. Des feux de signalisation ? L'on aurait plutôt dit des gyrophares... De nombreux nuages s'amoncelaient, gonflant le ciel de bourrasques glacées. Éther s'agita, serrant les couvertures entre ses doigts. Puis la nuit l'étouffa comme s'il se fût agi d'un linceul d'obscurité elle tenta d'y échapper, vainement. Sa gorge refusait de prendre les bonnes goulées d'air, ce n'était toujours que celles qu'elle expirait, toujours plus amoindries en oxygène.

Non, non, marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Puis un hurlement sinistre, tout près de son oreille, la réveilla d'un bond. En sueur et paniquée, elle ne comprit pas où elle était ni pourquoi la lumière du jour brillait si fort au-dehors son cauchemar avait été terrifiant ! Elle percevait encore l'écho du cri prometteur de mille morts tout contre son tympan. Quelle horreur ! La jeune femme courut se débarbouiller, s'habilla puis sortit, soulagée d'observer un superbe pervenche au-delà des aiguilles un écureuil chicota, la faisant sourire. Ouf, tout semblait aller pour le mieux ! Puis elle se rappela la veille, les dragons, la crainte et toute trace de joie disparut de son visage.

Se-Seregon ? balbutia-t-elle, de nouveau en proie à l'inquiétude de ses débuts.

Un homme se laissa plus ou moins tomber du haut d'un arbre, atterrissant habilement et souplement devant l'humaine. Reconnaissant aussitôt son ami, le soulagement revint, calmant un peu les battements de son cœur. Elle aurait voulu lui conter son cauchemar, grimaça devant l'impossibilité d'un tel acte avant d'imaginer qu'il ne serait pas forcément judicieux de remettre l'histoire des dragons sur le tapis. Mais le jeune homme, remarquant son désarroi, lui tendit une main chaleureuse qu'elle accepta au milieu des plantes à foison bruissantes de senteurs, elle essaya de ne pas songer à son cauchemar. Tout le lui rappelait, jusqu'aux traits de soleil mouvant. Bientôt ils arrivèrent en une petite et coquette clairière où, assis, Maeglin et l'autre premier cavalier dont elle ne connaissait encore le nom, semblaient savourer l'ardeur descendante du jour. Ils se levèrent à leur approche, souriant à l'humaine qui en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance, apprenant que celui à la crinière ocre et sauvage se nommait Gondolin.

Vous avez de curieux mais beaux prénoms, assura-t-elle, la mine fatiguée.

Bien que n'y comprenant rien, ils rirent puis lui proposèrent de s'asseoir parmi eux, ce qu'elle fit, avant de lui tendre un gros fruit pourpre aux écailles blanches.

Pour un peu, on dirait une goyave ! Et, mmh, c'est délicieux !

Ces gens-là étaient vraiment gentils, elle sentait pouvoir leur faire confiance, indubitablement. Tout en eux, leurs traits, leur allure, leur voix, prouvait une vive bienveillance à l'égard du vivant, du monde. Elle leur sourit puis se rigidifia soudain lorsqu'un groupe perturba leur joie. Parmi ces elfes, Anar. Éther ne bougea pas mais son nez froncé affichait nettement son dégoût et un éclair de colère noircit les pupilles du visé. Il clama quelques mots à l'adresse de ses compagnons puis s'adressa à ceux de l'humaine, d'un ton glacial.

« _Apparemment, la punition... n'a pas été encore donnée. Il la mérite ! Je le déteste !_ »

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire non plus, quand même ! Ce serait un comble ! Elle se releva donc, furieuse, poings serrés. Chaque elfe se figea, regard braqué sur son visage. Oh oui, son mépris était lisible et ne devait pas plaire...

Eh, toi ! cria-t-elle, oui, toi, Anar !

Silence un oiseau lâcha son trille. Qu'elle eût connu son nom sans le demander devait troubler. Elle ressentit Gondolin comme une main qui tirerait sur son poignet, afin de l'attirer ailleurs. Elle l'ignora, s'avança plus encore vers l'homme aux yeux lagon qui, de près, la dominait d'au moins vingt centimètres. Ne se démontant pas, son doigt se pointa vers le corps imposant :

Tu n'es qu'un sale morveux qui ne sait qu'utiliser la force pour maintenir son rang ! Si tu avais quelque chose entre les deux oreilles, je te conseillerais de faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humilité, mais je crains que tu n'en sois définitivement dépourvu ! Méprisable, jeta-t-elle dans un accès de rage.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, la fragile impassibilité de l'homme se fissurait, laissant apparaître un être bien plus terrible qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Bien qu'il n'eût pas compris, le simple regard de l'humaine le renseignait quant au contenu de ses propos mystérieux et il franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait, attrapant la main tendue dans une étreinte douloureuse. Éther tenta de s'en défaire, mais c'était comme vouloir s'évader d'une gangue de pierre. Ses amis grondèrent, tout se passait bien trop vite.

Tu me lâches, grosse brute débile ! l'invectiva-t-elle, une peur insidieuse commençant à grimper jusqu'au cerveau.

Le venimeux sourire d'Anar, suivi d'un resserrement de ses doigts sur son poignet, acheva de la paniquer. Alors qu'elle allait lui donner un coup de pied bien placé, la voix de Gondolin claqua. Brusquement relâchée, Éther tituba en arrière avant d'être rattrapée par Maeglin il lui lança un coup d'œil où se mêlaient reproche et fierté, elle ne sut donc pas comment réagir et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. La confrontation était rude entre les deux opposants. Personne n'osait s'y mêler et, au bout d'un long moment d'intense fixation, Anar abandonna, une rage rentrée luisant en ses prunelles. La jeune femme frissonna lorsqu'il la lui envoya, dans un dernier mouvement de fureur, avant de tourner talon, drapé dans une rigidité à faire pâlir une barre de fer. Ses acolytes le suivirent et le calme retomba sur la clairière, allégeant l'atmosphère. La jeune femme avait encore beaucoup à apprendre parmi ces êtres, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver blessée un jour ou l'autre... et l'attitude de ses compagnons le lui fit bien comprendre. Ils l'entourèrent en soupirant tandis que Gondolin prenait congé, son visage à la fois inquiet et attristé dirigé sur l'humaine.


	12. Chapter 12: sous terre ou dans les airs

Cette ordure l'a bien mérité ! cracha-t-elle encore sous le coup de la colère.

Maeglin et Seregon l'avaient raccompagnée à sa demeure, décidant d'un commun accord de rester – du moins tant que leur charmante humaine ne les jetait pas dehors. Sous son ton, les elfes se mordirent la lèvre, gênés Maeglin posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Éther qui souffla.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a dit. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment être puni comme Cerenthor me l'a annoncé... (Elle s'était renseignée, c'était bien son nom.)

Au nom du Roi, ses deux amis sursautèrent. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise face à leur incompréhension. Et puis, ils devraient bientôt partir pour Ellesméra, faisant partie de la garde rapprochée décidée par la Princesse, gérante des affaires diplomatiques. Comment le lui annoncer sans la brusquer ? Par un léger partage de pensées, Maeglin avait fait part à son comparse de la solution du dessin qu'il approuva ils n'avaient pas mieux pour l'instant...

Un murmure de l'un d'eux et le stylo sortit tout seul du sac sous le regard choqué de la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà été confrontée à la magie elfique mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte (les boules lumineuses) et avait toujours mis cela sur le compte de l'hypnose. À présent que le doute s'était lové en elle telle une bête habituée, chaque manifestation la frappait de frayeur, bien qu'elle tentât de se maîtriser. La décomposition de son visage n'échappa naturellement pas aux deux jeunes hommes qui hésitèrent.

N'aie pas peur de la magie, Éther, souffla Seregon. Même si tu ne nous comprends pas, n'aie pas peur. Ce n'est qu'un élément naturel comme... respirer.

La jeune femme scruta son visage, n'y vit que de la gentillesse et se tranquillisa.

« _Jour après jour, je perds la boule_ , constata-t-elle. _De la magie, bien sûr_ (et elle observa son carnet s'envoler à son tour au-dessus du lit), _après des dragons, pourquoi pas ? Tout ça n'est qu'une science encore non démêlée... enfin, pour moi. Ah, que ne puis-je parler leur langue !_ »

Face à elle, ils commencèrent à dessiner, apportant l'un l'autre des détails jusqu'à compléter la fresque qui allait se dérouler dans peu de temps à présent. Lorsqu'ils la lui tendirent, elle resta un long moment silencieuse, décryptant ces traits d'encre puis, saisissant leur ampleur, plongea en une profonde réflexion.

Seregon et Maeglin... allaient partir ? En cette ville, Ellesméra, accompagnant le Roi, le Prince et la Princesse. Que ferait-elle ici, si tous ses amis n'y étaient plus ? Gondolin n'étant pas mentionné, il semblait ne pas devoir s'en aller, mais elle ne voulait pas rester ici, elle. Non, pas avec l'autre vilain. Et s'il voulait se venger ? Comment leur faire comprendre son désir de les rejoindre ? Le pouvait-elle seulement ? Elle n'était pas combattante, loin de là, malgré ses capacités sportives. Elle ne pourrait jamais vaincre qui que ce fût munie d'épée, d'arc ou de n'importe quelle arme d'ailleurs mais il n'était pas question de s'enfermer en un seul bourg. Même s'il était fascinant, elle ne doutait pas que l'autre le fût plus encore. Alors Éther s'appliqua à se représenter aux côtés des deux elfes puis les entoura tous trois sous leurs regards étonnés.

Je viens avec vous, leur affirma-t-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible.

Jetant un œil à son griffonnage, ils restèrent un instant immobiles, lui faisant craindre le pire. Puis Maeglin dit à son compagnon :

Je vais en parler au Roi. Après tout, personne ne sait encore d'où elle vient, il ne serait guère judicieux de la laisser ici, aux prises avec... (il évita le nom, conscient que l'humaine le comprendrait puis continua) Enfin, le mieux serait qu'elle vienne. L'Äthalvard1 pourra plus efficacement s'occuper de cette étrange histoire.

Seregon hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'abandonner Éther ici, seule à seule avec des elfes sombres et sans honneur. Même si Gondolin restait et s'occupait à présent du cas d'Anar, ainsi que l'avait choisi Cerenthor. Rétrograder quelqu'un de sa place de Capitaine sous les ordres du Roi à celui de subordonné d'un guerrier de premier rang à Kirtan (Gondolin, justement !) était une sévère punition quoique nécessaire face aux actions de l'arrogant qui n'avait cessé de prouver sa malignité à travers la piètre attention qu'il donnait à la vie en général, au respect et à la compassion. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre sur son chemin en ces délicats instants, la dernière fois dans la clairière le leur avait prouvé.

Bien ! Il était temps de se préparer. Comme la jeune femme suivait attentivement leur échange, elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, n'ayant encore une fois rien compris. Elle espérait que ce fût en sa faveur... ce que confirma Maeglin en lui souriant avant de s'en aller, la laissant seule avec son complice. Le jour poudrait le ventre des nuages, il était bientôt l'heure d'y aller, mais était-elle du voyage ? À en croire le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, oui. Si toutefois elle ne se méprenait pas. Mais Seregon se dirigea alors vers ses sacs, les rassemblant sur la courtine. Il n'était pas absolument certain qu'elle fût autorisée à venir mais son intuition le lui soufflait. Le Roi souhaitait également en savoir plus, c'était évident, elle était une inconnue difficilement évitable dans l'équation de leur monde. Aussi, il était presque sûr qu'elle fût admise dans leur garde. Elle ne serait qu'un être de plus à protéger, à l'égal des autres... même s'il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que sa vie passerait au second plan si un accident devait survenir. (Il essayait de ne pas y penser.) Joyeuse, Éther attrapa ses affaires et patienta, sourire aux lèvres.

« _Apparemment, je viens. Je suppose que Maeglin est allé parler de ma volonté au Roi, espérons donc qu'il revienne avec une réponse positive. Oh, j'ai tellement hâte !_ »

Elle se rallongea tandis que son ami s'asseyait au bord du lit.

Bientôt des pas se firent entendre, ils se relevèrent tous deux, apercevant la mine réjouie de Maeglin. Comprenant aussitôt qu'elle était acceptée parmi eux, la jeune femme bondit et l'enserra en une étreinte qui les surprit beaucoup. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, la douce musique de leur voix se mêlant à celle de l'humaine. Les préparatifs furent rapides, il n'y avait que ses deux sacs à emporter les elfes avaient déjà tout préparé au-dehors, ils s'y dirigèrent donc, le pas alerte. Une foule s'était rassemblée autour d'un arbre énorme, si gigantesque qu'Éther s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir aperçu auparavant. Mais la forêt était vaste et ils venaient de parcourir une bonne distance à pied.

Des chevaux – aussi nobles et blancs que ceux qu'elle avait pu voir à son arrivée – étaient montés par la lignée royale et quelques cavaliers archers ou guerriers. Le peuple s'écarta à leur arrivée, embarrassant la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette attention accrue ses yeux se portèrent alors involontairement vers son méli-mélo d'ivoire et de nuit, assez proche pour remarquer comme ses iris étaient verts, un vert étonnant mêlant mille nuances, mais lesquelles ? Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre, oublier ses soucis au fond de ces prunelles. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa foulée s'était allongée jusqu'au Prince et le silence – un silence gêné, outré – s'était fait tout autour, la figeant brusquement dans un nouveau solo de basse. Son cœur devait à coup sûr s'entendre à un bon kilomètre à la ronde ! Quelle honte ! Et ces regards ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, souhaita instantanément s'enterrer ou bien s'envoler très haut, là où on ne pourrait plus la voir. Aucun sentiment n'effleurait la face de l'homme mystère mais elle aurait juré percevoir, le temps d'un clignement d'yeux, une lueur d'amusement tout au fond des pupilles. Quant aux autres, elle ne préférait pas vérifier, écarlate. Même ses pensées étaient hachurées, brisées de coups de chaud intolérables. Ses amis finirent par la tirer de ce mauvais pas en lui présentant un bel étalon qui vint la dissimuler partiellement à la foule.

Éther, la prévint Maeglin, tâchant de rester impassible face à l'incongrue situation, ganga fram... (Il mima là une avancée avec ses mains puis poursuivit.) Ganga aptr... (C'était un recul.) Blöthr... (Il termina sur un arrêt.)

Ho, heu... c'est pour... quoi ?

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir son explication, il monta sur son propre cheval et lui intima les mouvements qu'il venait de décrire en sa langue. La voyageuse comprit et fut soudainement mise devant un fait bien ennuyeux : elle ne savait pas monter. Non seulement elle venait de se ridiculiser mais en plus, elle ne _savait pas monter_!

Maeglin, murmura-t-elle, angoissée, Maeglin je... je sais pas comment grimper sur le cheval, moi... Il est trop grand et en plus, c'est à cru...

Elle se retenait aux crins de l'animal pour ne pas flancher. Oh, tous ces regards ! Quand allaient-ils cesser ? C'était si gênant... troublant. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que la nuit tombât comme une pierre ! L'elfe, ressentant sa solitude, claqua de la langue, intimant à la monture d'Éther de se baisser, ce qu'elle fit tout naturellement, réconfortant infiniment sa pauvre cavalière qui passa ses jambes sur son dos. Enfin, ils purent partir, après un dernier geste de la main du Roi à son peuple attristé.

Enfouie dans un cocon d'embarras, Éther s'était fermée, réduisant sa perception aux deux fines oreilles de son étalon blanc, agitées de temps à autre par quelques infimes tressaillements.

1Association d'elfes dédiée à la conservation de leurs chants et de leurs poèmes.


	13. Chapter 13: champde ronces,dômede granit

Dans le crépuscule, les êtres et leurs montures n'étaient plus que des silhouettes fantomatiques rayant l'espace d'une évanescence silencieuse, à peine rompue par une brindille brisée sous un sabot. Il y avait des regards invisibles et discrets observant leur allée des vagabonds ou officiels voyageurs au corps alerte et mystérieux. Un frisson secoua la jeune femme qui n'était pas assez couverte et Maeglin, prévenant, glissa sur ses épaules une capeline où elle s'enfouit, reconnaissante. Elle n'osait plus regarder la famille royale, à l'avant, séparée de sa monture par d'autres chevaux de garde. Sa honte, bien que diminuée, n'en était pas moins toujours présente et elle regrettait amèrement sa réaction elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, surtout... en repensant à ce bref amusement au cœur des yeux du Prince, si bref qu'elle songeait parfois se l'être imaginé, dans sa gêne.

Pourtant, il allait bien falloir briser la glace. Non pas que ce fût une urgence – après tout, il faisait partie de la royauté et elle n'était qu'une inconnue ramassée au bord du désert (l'idée était un poil hilarante) – mais elle allait vivre dans sa capitale et...

« _Toi, tu te cherches des excuses. Avoue que tu t'intéresses à lui, ça sera plus simple. Ouais mais juste à moi-même. Bien sûr, je veux pas passer pour une cinglée ou une fanatique... ça existe ici les fans ?_ »

Une brise s'enroula autour de son corps, elle resserra les pans de son manteau. Le vent soufflait encore, ployant les cimes, amalgamant les nuées. Jetant un œil craintif vers l'éther (ah ah) crépusculaire, l'humaine renifla, s'attirant un regain d'attention de la part de ses amis. Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne tombait pas malade... Qu'ils ne la crussent pas si fragile, tout de même !

Soudain, un concert de hennissement brisa la fausse quiétude. Les elfes créèrent un cercle de protection immédiat, sur le qui-vive. L'un clama quelque chose à l'instant où un énorme dragon vert surgissait de l'obscurité naissante. À la lueur des lampes magiques, ses griffes parurent à Éther d'une longueur extrême et elle sentit le sang quitter son front. Un rugissement lacéra ses tympans, sa monture frémissait mais ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir.

« _Quel courage !_ », eut-elle le temps de penser alors que brusquement deux langues de feu impressionnantes brûlaient en un clin d'œil les alentours. Elle perçut leur cuisante chaleur sur ses joues, baissa la tête, terrorisée. D'où venaient-elles celles-là ? Était-ce une embuscade ? Les archers visèrent, il y eut de longs grognements qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule mais ils paraissent provenir de partout à la fois. Le premier dragon bondit, manquant de peu arracher la tête de l'un des gardes qui ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à sa seule vivacité. Chacun se concentrait où il pouvait, tentant d'affronter les dangers immédiats. Un sort fut lancé, illuminant l'ensemble et quatre ailés les encerclant. À l'instant où l'éblouissante lumière coulait entre les troncs, une ombre s'abattit du ciel, imposante d'une mort certaine.

Le cheval du Prince se cabra sous les griffes, faisant chuter son cavalier au sol. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à peine le temps de se relever qu'une grimace crispait ses traits. Éther le vit nettement s'abattre, prunelles luisantes sous l'incendie, luttant sans aucun doute, mais contre quoi ?

D'énormes crocs filèrent à son encontre. Tout était fini.

Tout se brouillait.

Et tout se figea. Le hurlement s'éteignit, paralysant chaque opposant, chaque allié. Le létal poignard d'ivoire s'était bloqué à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête du Prince immobile, parfaitement conscient de l'instable et miraculeux instant. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'écarter. Il mourrait... sauf si ce prodige se poursuivait.

Quant à la jeune femme, elle ne bougeait pas non plus, la gorge cassée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Enfin, si, peut-être une, mais c'était tellement improbable, tellement fou...

Venait-elle réellement de crier « stop ! » avec une force peu commune et plus dingue encore, venait-on de lui obéir ?! Le dragon vert releva la tête et plongea en avant, droit sur elle.

Droit sur elle !

La panique submergea sa conscience à l'instant où un sentiment étranger l'affleurait.

« _Qui... es-tu ? Pas comme eux. Qui es-tu ?_ » Un éboulement de falaise ne lui aurait pas fait meilleur effet. Prise entre les griffes du dragon, yeux dans un œil immense chargé de frustration et de perplexité, Éther aurait pu passer pour un cadavre tout juste déterré. Son cerveau couina une réponse malgré elle :

« _Je suis Éther. Une humaine. Pitié, ne me tuez pas._

 _Hmphf... hu-maine... cela ne me dit rien. Rien du tout. Je te mangerais si tu n'avais pas réussi... à me parler._

 _Oui je..._ (L'incongruité de la situation lui revint.) _Mais heu... c'est normal de vous parler, non ?_

 _Nous n'avons jamais pu dialoguer avec ces stupides deux pattes vives... tu es la première._ »

Éther se rendit compte alors communiquer uniquement par pensée. Puis qu'un affreux silence tendu s'était installé, percé de souffles contenus. Et qu'elle était tombée de sa monture, que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil... Jamais son cœur n'avait battu si fort, si vite, si sèchement. Mais il battait et c'était l'important.

« _Heu je... puis-je... me relever ?_ », osa-t-elle alors, glacée à l'idée de commettre un impair. Elle ne voulait pas froisser ce... dragon, oh non. Pas alors qu'un début de communication s'installait, à brûle-pourpoint, dans tous les sens du terme.

« _Non. Nous voulons savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu suis ces êtres vils ! Pourquoi ton cri nous a fait tant d'effet, comme si tu lançais un sort. Aurais-tu osé lancer un sort et de cette envergure, sans en être affaiblie ? Tu ne serais pas sous mes crocs... Alors ?!_ » Et son grondement lourd perfora la poitrine de la jeune femme plus morte que vive. L'œil s'était rapproché, la plongeant en un océan émeraude particulièrement traumatisant. Personne ne bougeait, conscient de la délicatesse extrême de la situation tout autant que d'être pris au piège par les autres ailés. L'air lui-même paraissait avoir subi un enchantement, un de ceux utilisés par Maléfique dans la belle au bois dormant. C'en était si oppressant que l'humaine ne savait plus si elle respirait encore ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion. En ce cas, elle était morte ou bien vivait ses derniers instants.

« _Un sort, non non je ne suis pas du tout... magicienne. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je..._ »

Elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer si sincère et le regretta amèrement. Être inconnue, avoir été capable d'arrêter la mort en personne – donc être potentiellement dangereuse –, tout cela aurait pu la servir. Les rendre méfiants à son égard, les tenir éloignés de son esprit. Mais c'était trop tard et l'océan l'engloutit.

Le nuage du Roi semblait bien frêle en comparaison, ainsi que la violence d'Anar.

Un tsunami. Ce fut la dernière claire image qui se forma sous son crâne avant qu'elle ne hurlât à en perdre ses cordes vocales.

Et tout s'arrêta.

Un champ de ronces, un dôme de granit lentement l'écrasant. C'était tout ce qu'elle en avait retenu et c'était bien suffisant. Si l'enfer pouvait se matérialiser, elle lui aurait sans contexte donné cette représentation la douleur était latente, encore là mais déjà s'échappant. Pas un sens n'y avait survécu durant ces quelques affreuses, éternelles, innommables secondes.

« _Je vois,_ souffla alors le dragon dans son imaginaire – et une fumée noire venait lécher ses synapses – _tu n'es pas comme eux, effectivement... mais je ne puis toujours pas répondre à ma propre question... à notre question. Nous allons te laisser la vie sauve, puisque tu n'as rien à voir avec ces mécréants. Cependant, n'interfère pas dans notre tâche qui est de tuer ce vermisseau de Prince..._ »

S'il était resté une goutte d'eau dans sa bouche, elle se serait asséchée encore plus. Un froid mordant descendit à son cœur, l'arrêta le temps de deux battements.

« _Non !_ » Involontaire. Mais elle ne pouvait les laisser poursuivre leur querelle ! La véritable fumée de son bourreau l'étrangla, impulsant à son esprit une très curieuse pensée, absolument trop logique en cet instant :

« _Ça fait l'effet de trois paquets de cigarettes ça au moins. Et dire que je ne fume pas !_ »

Le dragon perçut sa pensée mais il ne sut comment y réagir. Il ne comprenait pas, pas plus que ses semblables tendus en un geste d'attaque. Concentré de violence qui pouvait exploser à tout instant... un suspense intolérable éprouvant les plus aguerris jusqu'au fond de leur moelle.

« _Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires, hu-maine !_ » L'avertissement sonnait en avalanche de rochers destructeurs. Elle ferma les yeux, un haut-le-cœur soulevant sa poitrine. Elle devait le sauver. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de morts sur les bras, parce qu'elle aurait été incapable sinon, elle, l'unique pouvant communiquer, de faire entendre raison à une bête assoiffée de sang.

« _Je ne suis pas assoiffée de sang, ni une vulgaire bête !_ » Le rugissement la rendit sourde, un tintement vrillant ses oreilles.

« _Non... non, s'il vous plaît, je suis désolée, mon cerveau pense tout seul, il... Essayez de communiquer avec eux à travers moi... s'il vous plaît. Pourquoi, pourquoi vous battez-vous ? Parce que l'un des leurs a tué l'un des vôtres ? Mais vous vous êtes vengé, pourquoi poursuivre cette guerre ?_ »

Les dragons semblèrent se concerter puis un raz-de-marée inévitable emporta la frêle conscience de l'humaine telle une barque au milieu de la tourmente. Leur histoire – celle qu'ils voulaient bien livrer – lui fut imposée sans manière. Son esprit dut faire face à de si grands pans de souvenirs qu'elle eut l'impression de perdre la tête une seconde fois depuis l'attaque. Criait-elle ? Ce long gémissement de proie blessée était-il le sien ? Des voix se mêlaient à la sienne, malgré la peur et le danger. Des voix connues. Maeglin, Seregon... oui, c'était bien eux, elle s'éveillait enfin de ce cauchemar.

La douleur diminua ouvrant les yeux pour se retrouver à nouveau plongée dans la gigantesque pupille, Éther comprit, saisit toute la rage et la puissance des dragons, leur rancœur si vieille et leur fierté mise à mal par tant d'incompréhension, leurs regrets d'un peuple ancien, si bons à leur encontre. Alors, doucement, sa paume se posa à l'angle de l'énorme mâchoire, en un mouvement prudent.

Ils n'étaient pas les brutes sanguinaires que les elfes avaient toujours imaginées. Ils étaient intelligents, conscients des vies et de leur force, et elle le prouverait parce que son cœur était uni aux leurs.


	14. Chapter 14: espoir fumeux

La démarche pouvait paraître simple de prime abord mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il en fût tout autrement. Il avait déjà fallu que les dragons lui fissent confiance lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé de se retenir ; ç'avait été les contraindre à l'abandon d'une vengeance qui les tenait à cœur depuis des années. Fort heureusement, le fait qu'elle les comprît améliora considérablement les négociations qu'on fît preuve de compassion face à eux ne s'était pas vu depuis... des siècles. Il était évident qu'il y avait là une opportunité à ne point gâcher et bientôt la nouvelle passa d'ailés en ailés. Beaucoup rugirent de déception, sans toutefois oser remettre en cause la décision d'Éridor en personne, leur Roi dont la puissance mentale et physique dépassait de loin la leur. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison derrière cette impossible reddition. Quelque chose de fascinant, bouleversant le monde tout entier.

Soudainement conscient de la pression spirituelle incroyable de leurs ennemis, les elfes ne s'étaient pas révoltés quoique l'arme prête au combat. Ils observaient Éther, la fragile Éther et sa main posée contre la mâchoire d'écailles brillantes qui pouvait, d'un seul mouvement, déraciner le plus gros arbre du Du Weldenvarden. Mais ce n'était pas son intention, comme ils l'apprirent très vite. Car, oui, l'humaine comprenait leurs pensées. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Ce n'était que l'instinct de survie qui l'avait poussée à plonger en une magie qu'elle n'imaginait pourtant pas posséder, un lien imprévisible entre son esprit et ceux des dragons, un lien qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à créer, faute d'avoir essayé peut-être, ou parce qu'ils en étaient de toutes façons incapables.

« _Même maintenant, nous n'y arrivons pas alors que la situation nous le commande. Elle seule peut faire l'intermédiaire, quelle gageure alors qu'elle ne peut nous parler que par images !_ » Ainsi songeaient la royauté, les gardes, ses amis. Ils avaient raison. C'était la plus grande blague jamais vécue, et de très mauvais goût.

Mais il fallait s'y plier.

« _Nous ne pouvons tenir discours si important en un lieu perdu de la forêt... Ils devront nous suivre jusqu'aux montagnes de l'Ouest s'ils veulent négocier leurs vies futures_ », gronda Éridor sous le crâne de la jeune femme qui grimaça.

« _Je... si vous me permettez, je ne pense pas que ce soit d'une excellente... hm, diplomatie. Peut-être devrions-nous choisir un lieu qui ne soit ni montagnes ni forêt et y appeler tous les membres de chaque peuple._ »

Elle restait infiniment concentrée, tête baissée au sol, mains à nouveau plaquées contre son corps. Rester calme, calme et faire preuve d'intelligence. Ne pas regarder les elfes et dragons l'entourant. Un petit nuage sortit des naseaux de son interlocuteur télépathique, augmentant d'un cran son anxiété.

« _Pas tort, petite humaine. Restons... diplomatiques._ (Le mot paraissait l'amuser, si Éther avait osé songer juger ses propos, ce qu'elle évitait tout justement de faire.) _Bien, nous irons... parlementer aux abords du désert. Que l'on convoque tous les dragons !_

 _H-hein, attendez, je devrais peut-être quand même en parler aux concernés elfes ?_

 _Nous ne les plions pas à nos monts ni à nos règles pour l'instant, qu'ils s'en estiment heureux ! Nous partons et tu viens avec nous !_

 _Que je... glp... comment ça ?_ (La panique grimpait, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de ses amis !)

 _Je t'accorderai de monter sur mon cou, petit être peureux. Dis-leur vite avant que je ne change d'avis._ »

Alors Éther permit au Roi d'entrer dans son esprit (du moins, il attendit pour ce faire) afin d'y voir ce qui se préparait. Il hocha brièvement la tête, impénétrable. Mais elle avait eu le temps de ressentir, au contact de leurs deux esprits, un sentiment d'espoir mêlé de lourde crainte... Il suivrait. Et le peuple suivrait avec, aussi vite que les obligeaient les dragons. La jeune femme en fut extrêmement soulagée avant de s'agripper aux piques des pattes du dragon vert, tremblante. Pour un peu et elle s'embrocherait dessus... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de place appropriée, bien qu'en cherchant, elle finît par trouver endroit où s'installer, à la base du cou. Mais ces écailles ! Si longues et tranchantes ! Elle avait l'impression d'être installée sur du verre pilé, pria pour que le voyage fût court.

Avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait peur des hauteurs.

« _Oh non non non ! J'ai... peur des..._ » Le hurlement qui s'arracha de sa poitrine lorsqu'ils décolèrent ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux, tout au contraire. Une bourrasque de feuilles fouetta son visage alors qu'ils dépassaient déjà la cime des conifères cette mer verdoyante paralysa son regard. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher, malgré les lents puis de plus en plus rapides battements d'ailes, malgré la distance augmentant, malgré un terrible vertige et une douleur aiguë à peine ses jambes frottaient contre le cou du dragon. Au loin déjà se profilait la pâleur du sable dévoreur de tout espoir, celui qui l'avait cuite puis gelée avant de la bouillir. Celui qui avait mangé ses pieds, son crâne et sa raison.

« _Je n'aurais jamais pensé retourner en ce lieu de désolation._

 _Pas pour nous, frêle humaine, pas pour nous. Il est un endroit des plus agréable, si chaud..._

 _Oh. Vous n'aimez pas le froid ?_

 _Il ne nous gêne pas. Mais nous préférons le sable à la neige, cela polit nos écailles et les rend plus brillantes._

 _Hum, je vois._ »

La conversation fut close car l'esprit du dragon s'était fermé à l'approche du terrain décidé. Éther ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passant, bref sans doute, mais pour elle qui vivait chaque seconde en hauteur comme une torture, voilà qui était un exploit ! Elle devina bien vite que la télépathie était à mettre en cause et lui permettait de s'isoler bien plus efficacement qu'auparavant. Mais n'aurait-elle pas moyen de protéger ses propres pensées comme le faisait Éridor ? Ce mur étonnant paraissant d'acier... n'était-ce pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « barrière mentale » ?

« _Je ne m'y connais pas du tout mais je parierais beaucoup qu'il s'agit bien de cela. Si j'apprenais, je pourrais éviter de mauvaises intrusions._ »

L'arrêt sur le reg en bordure des premières dunes la fit glisser vers l'avant, déchirant son pantalon. Elle se sentit blessée, mordit ses lèvres. Le dragon eut la prévenance – elle n'osait lui demander quoi que ce fût – de baisser sa tête afin qu'elle sautât sans trop de difficultés. Malheureusement elle chuta durement sur les genoux et s'affala sur la terre, étourdie. Les elfes mettraient assurément quelque temps avant de venir, heureusement qu'elle avait sa gourde d'eau ! Ces êtres-là, ces ptérodactyles férocement malins, ne lui auraient laissé aucun temps de plus pour se préparer. Et tout le monde savait qu'il fallait venir à cette réunion, parce que le Prince avait failli mourir et que cela pourrait se reproduire, parce qu'Éther s'était malgré elle constituée interprète et otage, parce qu'enfin la guerre stérile pourrait cesser. Les dragons n'attendaient qu'un mot de leur chef pour s'emparer de la vie de toute la royauté, encerclée et désarmée. Ils faisaient face, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée en Alagaësia, à des créatures bien plus effrayantes et puissantes qu'une Ombre, ancien être vivant possédé par les démons. Une telle occasion d'entente ne devait absolument pas être manquée.

Assise sur le sol, Éther patientait. Des dizaines de dragons arrivaient des montagnes de l'Ouest et du Nord, de toutes les couleurs de l'Orient et Occident, somptuosité de pierreries, glacier d'aurore, poudre de nuit sans lune. Émerveillée, la jeune femme n'en était pas moins très effrayée. Elle se rapprocha de la patte de son intermédiaire, se retenant pour ne pas crier sous la douleur cuisante de ses jambes du sang tâchait déjà le tissu de ses vêtements. L'envie de pleurer était forte, car encore une fois elle s'était mise en une situation vraiment peu confortable d'ailleurs depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, avait-elle eu un seul instant... ?

« _T'oublie vite. Respire. Les choses vont s'arranger._ »

De la forêt déjà parvenaient des troupes constituées de centaines d'elfes sans armes, comme l'avait ordonné leur Roi. Un faux mouvement et tout pouvait virer au cauchemar. Leur vitesse de préparation était effarante ! Éther se prit à songer à une armada de fantômes, sous cette lune presque gibbeuse, s'avançant vers une toute nouvelle perspective.

La royauté était immédiatement repérable, première arrivée, toute cernée par de puissantes écailles brillantes, véritablement gigantesques s'il avait été possible de leur donner un air, la jeune femme aurait opté pour une malignité empreinte de colère et cela ne la rassura pas du tout. Mais tout était sous contrôle... Son regard se porta sur la masse émeraude d'Éridor. Son musculeux cou tendu vers les volants et « deux pattes », il ne lui prêtait plus attention bien qu'elle sût parfaitement qu'au moindre essai de fuite... Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. Que n'aurait-elle fait pour ne pas accompagner la garde, finalement ! Les étoiles lui renvoyèrent sa muette prière, la narguant de leur étrangeté.


	15. Chapter 15: au-dessus du fleuve

« _Dragons, aimés confrères et compagnons de vol, nous voici arrivés à un tournant que personne n'aurait osé supposer... Notre vengeance n'a pas été consommée et nous nous tenons à présent tous réunis – tous ceux ayant pu arriver ici en un instant imprévu. Imprévu mais contrôlé et je ne laisserai jamais les événements diriger nos actes vers de moindres compensations. Tel que vous le savez à présent, notre moyen de communication – la première qui fut jamais entre nous et ces furtifs « deux-pattes » – repose sur une nouvelle créature. Voyez sa fragilité et comprenez ma précipitation ! Oui, Mèroll, il s'agit bien de ce petit animal que vous avez aperçu près des rochers de cette plaine même, près d'Arbrousse qui pique et non loin de Chaudbrille où, effectivement, vous l'y avez vu descendre, Oirane. Cet être, nous l'avons retrouvé._

 _« Une telle possibilité d'arrangement ne peut être laissée à l'écart bien que, comme vous, je souffre de ne pouvoir venger mon fils. J'en souffre tant qu'un orage ne saurait rivaliser ma fureur de feu s'il advenait que je pusse sur l'instant me jeter à nouveau sur son misérable bourreau ! Mais, les choses changent. Le ciel et la terre m'en soient témoins, je ne souhaite qu'un meilleur avenir qu'une guerre incessante et irritante déformant le cœur de nos petits. Nos compagnes rugissent sous les traits aciérés de nos ennemis mais leur cœur est lourd et pesants sont leurs membres à l'idée que tout ceci puisse s'aggraver et se retourner contre nous. Oui, j'ai mainte fois retourné, hésité sur ce sombre destin. Moi, Éridor maître des dragons aux cœurs fiers, j'ai hésité. Soyez sans crainte cependant, mes ailes qui ont longtemps frappé l'air, mes crocs ayant mordu maintes têtes, mes griffes encore luisantes sauront supporter sur la terre des vils tueurs de dragons l'avenir d'une violence sans nom. Ils paieront de leur vie l'outrage d'un refus de nos lois ! »_

Alors qu'un concert tonitruant de rugissements montait sous la voûte étourdissante d'étoiles, Éther cherchait à ignorer la douleur à ses jambes tout en souhaitant deviner ce qui pouvait se dire – à son sujet peut-être. Mais cela lui était impossible à présent, face à la grise muraille impassible. Bien que ses yeux fussent ouverts, seule cette image s'imposait à son regard, troublant son jugement. N'ayant jamais été confrontée à la force de la pensée de façon concrète, elle ne pouvait savoir ni comprendre, en quelques jours à peine, les rouages presque infinis d'une magie extrêmement ancienne. Qu'aurait-elle à faire, à dire ou à imager ?

Encore fiers et rigides malgré leur entourage, le Roi, son fils et sa fille se tenaient à peu de distance maintenant, arrêtés sur leurs nobles chevaux blancs, d'une impavidité à faire frémir les plus effroyables adversaires. Quelles étaient leurs secrètes réflexions ? La jeune femme, toute tremblante et effarée, n'était pas certaine de vouloir en prendre connaissance. Écailles brillantes sous la lune pâle, terre noire, faces blanches un éclair transperça le décor, l'atteignant de plein fouet. Aerandir l'observait et ses yeux, implacables et d'argent, comme si l'astre nocturne se fut niché là, paralysaient toutes suppositions. Il n'y eut plus rien d'important que tout le poids de ce regard frappant de vérité. Oui, chaque vie lui était à présent liée par le rôle dont elle aurait à s'habiller dans peu, si peu et sans préparation... Éther chancela, effrayée au plus profond d'elle-même. Sous l'obscurité tissée de blanc, les monts au loin éclataient de lumière, ne rendant que plus impressionnante la scène dans laquelle elle s'apprêtait à jouer bien malgré elle et, ne se sentant plus d'attendre toute droite, elle s'assit à même le sol, épuisée de secrets conciliabules.

La lune venait de parcourir un bon huitième de son chemin lorsque enfin un mouvement s'opéra au milieu des ailés. Un mur de crocs et griffes se forma tout autour des parties principalement concernées, soit la royauté, le monarque des dragons et l'humaine ce mouvement n'avait pu être intercepté – et de toute manière la situation était telle que la moindre protestation elfique risquait de tourner au pugilat – ce qui fit qu'une longue clameur s'éleva sous le ciel. Une lourde vibration monta de centaines de poitrines, à la braise endormie mais non moins prête si la situation le réclamait. Cette mélopée apaisa Éther contre toute attente qui laissa l'air s'échapper de ses propres poumons dans une brève détente accordée avant les pourparlers. La muraille tomba.

« _Éther, toi qui portes le nom de l'espace où furent les plus grandes ailes de notre peuple, entends-moi bien et ouvre-toi au flux de nos pensées laisse nos désirs que j'exprime au nom de tous passer au travers de ton esprit. Les messages iront, fluides, si tu ne cherches à les intercepter, en souhaitant que ton imagerie soit suffisante à tu le sais, nous ne pouvons entrer en contact avec ceux que tu nommes elfes, tu es donc notre seul espoir. Ta compréhension de notre langue, que tu parles et entends, te suppose une nature de ce monde, bien que tu paraisse songer l'inverse et que je ne comprenne pas ce dont tu te rappelles. Ton esprit s'accorde au nôtre bien plus que tu ne l'imagines et ce même accord nous permet de communiquer au-delà de simples images._

 _Je... Bien. Mais... ne pourriez-vous vraiment pas faire cela avec les elfes à présent ? Par images ?_

 _Nous pourrions tenter. Mais, comme ton cœur le devine, nous échouerons. Nos forces sont bien trop défiantes l'une envers l'autre et nos esprits puissants. Nous nous écraserions comme deux montagnes sauvages à l'éruption des terres et, bien que je pense que nous dragons finirions par gagner, les dégâts en résultant ne vaudraient pas la chandelle. Les liens qui nous définissent sont à la fois semblables et discordants, tenter de les rejoindre serait mortel. Aucune attache jamais ne fut entre eux et nous. En cette époque troublée, tu es la seule. Allons, commençons !_ »

Alors Éther devint vecteur, intermédiaire étonnant entre deux anciennes créatures dont l'une, de par son impressionnante longévité, avait bien plus d'expériences que l'autre qui rattrapait cet écart par un esprit des plus sages et avertis, saisissant sans férir la moindre des images passant par la jeune femme. Cerenthor aux grands yeux d'ambre, droit et fort, attrapait chaque information venant d'elle telle une rivière de pierres précieuses détournée de son lit pour se diviser en multiples bras ruisselants à leur tour reçus par des milliers de têtes. Éther le percevait confusément, à l'orée de ses propres pensées qui, bien qu'elle tentât de faire silence – s'il était possible d'être silencieux sans parler –, parasitaient parfois le long fleuve. Elle ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il en advenait, ainsi emportées par les flots. Si vive était son impression de n'être qu'une arche aux jambages envahis de luisants galets qu'elle se demanda si son aide était vraiment nécessaire, à plusieurs reprises. Une note à son égard lui parvint en annexe, petite embarcation brusquement encordée à l'un des massifs de pierres :

« _Cesse donc de te tourmenter, tu troubles la pureté de nos paroles._ » Par « nos », ils devaient entendre tous les dragons. Elle s'appliqua à museler son esprit, tâchant de n'être rien de plus qu'un pont sagace. Il ne fallait pas se laisser submerger par les eaux et c'était déjà presque chose faite lorsqu'elle se ressaisit.

« _On a vite fait de ne plus savoir où l'on est, à jouer l'intermédiaire par télépathie. Oh, chut._ »

Le silence qui vida sa tête de la moindre parcelle de réflexion la fit chuter à cet instant bien durement sur le dos. Seul le grondement sourd des ailés perçait encore l'atmosphère, hypnotique. La communication venait de s'achever et le Roi, lorsqu'elle se releva pour l'observer, n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement qui eût pu laisser deviner une intense réflexion intérieure. Une rumeur ne tarda toutefois pas à dépasser le simple « chant » guttural des dragons, provenant de nombreuses voix elfiques encolérées. Ou bien était-ce de la frustration ? Éther ne voulait pas le savoir, elle se tenait jambes vaguement repliées sur le côté, courbée comme si le ciel lui-même l'écrasait de son noir manteau. La tête lui tournait d'une affreuse manière et ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait conscience de la présence de tout ce monde autour qu'elle ne se laissait pas sombrer incontinent dans les ténèbres. L'ouïe lui revint, elle tenta de se relever, y parvint non sans souffrances puis jeta un œil aux alentours, surprise de l'atmosphère plus détendue qui y régnait (si une corde prête à viser pouvait l'être mais ce n'était rien au comparé du précédent incendie à peine contenu). Plus grand encore fut son étonnement lorsque le Roi s'inclina, suivit de sa fille puis, plus tardivement et non sans raideur, son fils. La tension se voyait au travers de sa mâchoire crispée, ses yeux plus étroits et ses bras contractés où les mains, comme vivement contrôlées, pendaient dans un faux relâchement. Les museaux des ailés n'étaient plus froncés sous la haine et, dans le froid glissant sur les cailloux, de larges panaches de vapeur mêlée de fumée s'échappait de leurs naseaux. La clameur d'au-delà de leur cercle descendit, en une lenteur amère cependant maîtrisée. La jeune femme ne devrait savoir que longtemps plus tard quels avaient été certains des tenants et aboutissants de cet échange unidirectionnel qu'Éridor était fin stratège mais surtout las de son chagrin et de la rage des siens qui rabaissait leur belle volonté à la seule fin de tuer. Eux, rois des cieux et des rocs, prédateurs aux proies nombreuses dans les forêts mêmes qu'habitaient les elfes, se laissaient mener par leurs sentiments, s'étaient liés indirectement au destin de leurs ennemis sans parvenir à en dépasser l'obstacle.

« _Biir'ar au respect infaillible, toi mon fils dont la bonté te tua face à ceux que tu supposais d'égal amour, aimerais-tu ma décision à cet instant ? Ce lien indéfectible dont le manquement serait la mort de l'âme ? Peut-être arriverons-nous à bâtir un nouveau monde de paix basé sur la confiance et la bienveillance telles que celles que tu as toujours possédées._ »


	16. Chapter 16: départ vers Osilon

Malaisé, un sentiment contradictoire s'installa vis-à-vis de l'humaine. Elle avait sauvé leur Prince, certes, mais elle avait alors plongé, par cet acte, leur peuple tout entier en une humilité de débiteur. Il devait allégeance au roi Éridor ! Le choc des révélations des clauses décrétées par un monstre sanguinaire – qu'ils considéraient tel – lors du Cercle Avide, comme nommé ultérieurement, s'était mué en une vive colère enflant en tous les cœurs elfiques. Qu'il y eût insistance en premier lieu sur le fait qu'aucun « deux pattes » n'aurait à lever le moindre petit doigt sur les dragons sous peine de bannissement des noms était, déjà, un point sujet à injustice, quand on savait qu'il n'avait jamais été dans leurs intentions de le faire, surtout après l'Accident, et qu'ils ne s'étaient que défendus par la suite, évitant la moindre mort du côté des attaquants. C'était un comble ! Sans parler de la perte absolue du désert et des monts (quoique pour ces derniers ils n'eussent jamais tenté de s'y trouver véritablement) tout comme une liberté restreinte dans leur forêt chérie, alors même que les ailés pouvaient s'y ébattre en tout bien tout honneur. Et pas seulement s'il se trouvait qu'un animal était chassé par un elfe – malgré une progression constante vers le végétalisme – alors même qu'un dragon était à proximité, la proie devait être cédée à ce dernier, sans discussion. Beaucoup pressentaient des abus de toutes parts, mais ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là.

Depuis les temps d'Alalëa, la succession au trône s'effectuait au travers de diverses épreuves mentales et physiques opposant les prétendants durant huit jours, lien de sang ou pas avec la royauté. Chaque concurrent pouvait s'affronter ainsi par équipes, stimulant l'esprit de groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus que deux en finale, passeurs de tous obstacles. Nombreux étaient ceux s'y étant préparés de longue date, particulièrement (et logiquement) Tarmunora et son frère ainsi qu'Anar qui, malgré sa punition, pouvait toujours y prétendre – au grand dam de certains.

Or, en cette heure où la paix avait un goût amer, l'ultime clause d'Éridor avait été la goutte faisant déborder le vase de la tolérance. Aerandir n'aurait plus aucun droit sur le trône. Les dragons l'avaient bien entendu encensée avec joie, percevant là une satisfaisante compensation à leur vengeance avortée. Mais pas les elfes ! Et la honte retombait sur le peuple mortifié, sachant à quel point le fier Prince tenait à ses responsabilités et qu'il ne pourrait admettre que sa vie eût pu les mener aussi loin dans l'embarras. Son père lui rappela toutefois que, capture ou pas, les choses se seraient sans doute aggravées, car ils n'auraient pu rester en position défensive toute leur longue vie, en imaginant par là que les dragons n'eussent jamais décidé de leur porter un coup fatal, comme ils paraissaient tout à fait préparés à le faire. Il avait raison mais le cœur bouillait d'être soumis aux plus forts. Tarmunora lui avait promis, quels que fussent les obstacles, de devenir la future Reine, espérant adoucir le fiel de ses humeurs. Il pouvait être vivement féroce s'il lui semblait qu'il le fallait et ne plus voir qu'en noir s'il ne le fallait pas malgré sa rage... La Princesse avait toujours joué le rôle d'exutoire à ses côtés mais, bientôt et fort malheureusement, elle ne le pourrait plus, tout entière plongée dans ses entraînements. Sa justesse et sagesse lui manqueraient assurément.

Le Serment du Sang, ou **Agaeti Sänghren, allait s'effectuer dès le cinquième matin suivant le jour de la rencontre, au pied des Monts Crocs, au sud-ouest d'Ellésmera, non loin de la petite cité Osilon aux maisons rameuses et florissantes. Ce choix était cerné de toute part, sauf au nord, par d'autres grands pans rocheux nids à dragons et au sud par le désert dont le terrain n'était plus aussi neutre qu'auparavant. Des chants tisseurs de sorts achèveraient alors ce qui était et serait à jamais le plus terrible destin elfique... du moins songeait ainsi l'inimitié populaire.**

 **Alors que l'aube grisaillait, Éther cherchait encore le sommeil sur un des lits d'une maison de guérison de Kirtan, se remémorant les événements. Revenus de l'autre côté du cercle formé par les ailés, Maeglin et Seregon s'étaient portés à son secours d'une manière fort chevaleresque lorsqu'elle la comparait à celle du Prince l'ayant tout bonnement ignorée. Sa méconnaissance des points abordés avait excusé ses grogneries, une fois ses plaies soignées bien que son ami aux cheveux noirs eût souri à ses côtés, ce n'avait été qu'une façade dont le ravalement n'eut pas été suffisant, depuis l'attaque, pour tromper les moins perspicaces s'il y en avait eu pour le voir. Malgré cela, la jeune femme ne s'était rendu compte de rien et l'avait libéré en même temps qu'elle sombrait dans un demi-sommeil. Il avait fallu qu'un oiseau matinal fût venu quelques instants plus tard rompre le fil fragile de ses ténèbres personnelles pour qu'elle ne s'endormît plus, souffrant de ses blessures jusqu'au matin. Seule.**

 **Une vague rumeur coulissait à ses oreilles sans qu'elle n'y prît garde, tout à fait morose la situation était telle en train de s'améliorer ou de s'empirer par sa faute ?**

 **Les préparations au-dehors allaient bon train en une atmosphère pourtant pesante. La grande majorité des dragons s'en était retournée chez elle dans l'attente du jour sacré, emportant Cerenthor et laissant leur Roi Éridor sous la garde attentive d'elfes guerriers. Au nombre qui l'entourait l'on pouvait aisément présager qu'il perdrait honneur et vie en peu d'instant si une humeur inopportune venait à le pousser à l'attaque, ou, plus censément, si son peuple gardien portait la patte sur leur précieux otage. Ainsi, les pions étaient posés de façon à ce qu'un échec et mat provoquât aussitôt l'autre. Tarmunora, froide et fière, se trouvait à présent à la tête de nombreuses préoccupations et les gérait parfaitement, aidée de son frère dont l'iris avait pris la dureté d'un diamant.**

 **Seregon vint à son chevet et lui fit comprendre par contact télépathique qu'elle devait se préparer à partir très bientôt pour Osilon où beaucoup d'événements surviendraient, événements dont elle avait été le déclencheur, bien malgré elle. Depuis son rôle d'intermédiaire, il lui était bien plus facile d'interagir mentalement avec les elfes et sans ressentir trop de pression ou de vertige à ce contact pour le moment, c'était tout le positif qu'elle pouvait en retirer. Elle soupira en attrapant ses affaires, les yeux cernés d'une fatigue trop intense, incertaine du cours des choses. Ayant perçu un étrange mal être et une inquiétude latente à son égard dans le cœur de Seregon, elle se demandait si cette rivière si fluide passant sous les jambages du pont qu'elle était devenue alors en début de nuit ne portait pas en son sein un courant plus vicieux qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord.**

 **La nuit s'était retirée, le vent aussi une brume légère vaguait autour des troncs et des racines, comme tombée du haut des branches. Une foule disparaissait en pâles silhouettes aux côtés de montures presque invisibles, dont la robe, trempée de rosée, paraissait l'étrange condensé d'une vapeur vivante. Éther monta sur l'un d'eux, guidée par son ami, puis ne bougea plus, ses jambes encore endolories. Elle aurait voulu sombrer dans le sommeil sur l'instant mais le bruissement presque imperceptible de pensées agitées tout autour d'elle la maintenait éveillée d'une façon fort désagréable. Rabattant son capuchon, elle s'abaissa jusque sur l'encolure humide, ne cherchant pas à se faire remarquer, heureuse que la météo du jour lui évitât quelques regards peu amènes.**

 **«** ** _Moi qui aimais les elfes, à présent qu'il me semble être rejetée de toute part, sans raison véritable (du moins, ne la connais-je pas), j'ai plus envie de retrouver les miens qu'autre chose. Si un jour il m'est permis de le faire... et si, bien sûr, je ne suis pas morte dans ce fichu accident d'avion, me retrouvant aussitôt en un monde parallèle. La vie après la mort ! Ce n'est guère différent que de se demander ce qu'il y avait avant la création de tous les mondes dans l'univers par de petites particules d'hydrogène..._** **»**

 **Et, malgré le départ, elle finit par somnoler, les mains pendant de chaque côté de la crinière du cheval. Intelligent, celui-ci suivait ses compagnons, à sabots doux et sans bouger la tête, conscient de l'épuisement de sa cavalière. Derrière, Seregon, les yeux levés, espérait une journée plus calme et plus claire que les précédentes, sans se leurrer toutefois : ils étaient partis pour se lier définitivement aux plus terribles êtres auxquels ils n'avaient été encore jamais confrontés.**

 **La marche fut longue avant la première pause. Éther mangeait de petites pâtes de fruits, le cerveau vide et le corps égal. À** **voir défiler ces mornes troncs longilignes ou tordus, chenus ou lisses, sa pensée s'égarait vers de larges et libres plaines où le regard pouvait, de loin en loin, filer sans heurts et sans effort vers un horizon dégagé de toute brume. Cette dernière, tenace, finit pourtant par se déliter sous le soleil, apportant une frêle meilleure humeur à l'ensemble des elfes Maeglin, qui s'était occupé de quelques préparatifs, les rejoignit à l'instant du repas du mi-jour bien avancé. Ils grignotèrent dans leur coin, tout à fait silencieux. Éther, pas très au fait de ce qu'elle avait amorcé, aurait aimé avoir plus de précisions sur le but de leur voyage, ainsi que sur ce qu'il était advenu de la royauté, des dragons et de l'épineuse situation en général elle se contenta de savourer son bref repos, dodelinante.**

 **Bien qu'inquiets de son état, ses deux amis ne tentèrent aucune communication, conscient de « l'étirement » dont avait souffert son esprit ces derniers jours il n'était jamais bon d'en forcer les portes, encore plus si elles n'étaient que de paille et c'était malheureusement ce qui lui était arrivé à moult reprises. Aussi la laissèrent-ils en paix avant que leur groupe – une trentaine tout au plus – se décidât à repartir. Il y avait bien quarante lieues entre Kirtan et Osilon et à la marche tranquille de leurs montures, ils pourraient arriver le lendemain au mi-jour, s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour dormir comme cela était dans leurs intentions. Comment Éther le vivrait-elle alors ?**


	17. Chapter 17: s'évader de soi-même

**La jeune femme se rattrapa à la crinière, alors qu'elle glissait une énième fois de son cheval. La pauvre monture, extraordinairement habile, se trouvait néanmoins face à un cas particulièrement ardu de maladresse. Non pas qu'Éther fût une calamité de nature, mais elle était tout à fait épuisée elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi les deux dernières nuits et espérait ardemment le pouvoir dans peu de temps. À** **l'allure où ils allaient, dans combien d'heures Osilon serait-il rejoint ? Il lui avait semblé, d'après le contact télépathique avec Seregon, qu'une bonne distance s'étendait entre leurs deux cités, ainsi elle en arrivait à une sombre conclusion : les elfes ne s'arrêteraient pas pour la nuit venant.**

 **«** ** _Oooh, misère. J'aurais préféré aller bon train et dormir, plutôt que de subir cette monotonie jusqu'à... quand ? Demain matin ? Plus ?_** **» Elle soupira, la tête dodelinante. Gondolin – et sa sagesse – lui manquait, elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfouir contre sa veste et plonger dans un néant réparateur. Un coup d'œil en arrière l'assura de la présence de l'homme à la tresse de feu, mais il manquait Maeglin et elle se sentit refroidie depuis son arrivée, ces trois-là étaient devenus ces seuls amis et l'entouraient d'une chaleur rassurante au milieu de la tourmente. Les voir séparés l'angoissait.**

 **Des cavaliers vinrent les rejoindre en cours de route, elle y prit à peine garde, souffrante de ne pouvoir relâcher ses muscles. Dans une éclaircie arboricole, quelques elfes les saluèrent, prêts à partir le jour était bien avancé à présent et la brume s'était évanouie, ne lui accordant guère plus qu'un peu de soulagement. Il lui en faudrait, des heures de bon lit, avant qu'elle ne se sentît mieux !**

 **Comme elle le craignait, ils ne se posèrent pas pour la nuit – le temps avait filé en tortue sous le vent, manquant l'achever. Mais ce fut de trop pour la jeune femme qui, brusquement, chuta. Le cheval s'arrêta, patient, tandis que Seregon sautait à terre pour venir à son aide. Éther tremblait tout en cherchant à se remettre debout l'elfe, inquiet, la souleva puis s'ingénia à trouver une solution à son mal-être pendant que les autres les dépassaient. Certains s'arrêtèrent tout de même, rares, proposant de créer une sorte de harnais afin de l'attacher à sa monture. Elle ne disait mot, murée en une noire forteresse où les paroles – de toutes façons incompréhensibles – ne lui parvenaient qu'enveloppées d'épais coton. Sous l'impulsion minime de l'esprit de son compagnon, elle se réinstalla, laissant les elfes enserrer ses jambes et ses bras autour de sa monture par des cordes sans doute magiques (elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans une gangue douce mais incroyablement solide). Un sac empli de tissu fut même placé sous sa tête et, enfin tenue, Éther les remercia à haute voix, certaine qu'ils comprendraient. Ensuite, elle s'endormit.**

 **À** **Osilon, l'atmosphère était en effervescence par télépathie et moyens magiques combinés, la nouvelle avait fait le tour des cités des elfes et les préparatifs étaient à leur comble. Évidemment, chacun était au courant du rôle qu'avait joué l'humaine, emmêlant des opinions contradictoires à son sujet, parfois même au sein d'un seul esprit. L'accueil était mitigé mais enfin, qu'y pouvait-on, elle avait sauvé le Prince, n'était-ce pas l'important ? En attendant, le roi des dragons se trouvait à présent chez eux et, quoique bien gardé, il conservait une prestance menaçante à faire pâlir les plus vaillants. Préférant avoir Anar sous sa surveillance – entre autres –, Tarmunora était partie avec lui dès la fin du Cercle Avide, accompagnée de Gondolin ils étaient proches de l'arrivée, ayant poussé leur monture, et les premières maisons apparaissaient sous la frange, plus timide en cette région, des hauts arbres. La nuit était bien avancée et la lune, grimée de noir, affichait un air maussade. Il y avait encore à peine deux lieues à parcourir avant de devoir organiser le plus rapidement possible ce qui adviendrait dans quatre matins, ce Serment du Sang gonflant en tous les cœurs un sentiment de fierté piétinée.**

 **Éther s'éveilla, courbaturée. Voulant se lever comme chaque matin de son lit, elle commença à paniquer (quelques secondes) en se sentant ainsi retenue. Son ami s'approcha, compatissant, et l'aida à se défaire de ses liens avant de lui passer un fruit et un morceau de gâteau qu'elle accepta d'un sourire. Sa fatigue s'était légèrement délitée mais elle ne pouvait dire avoir passé une excellente nuit toutefois elle n'avait rien à reprocher à sa monture qui y était allée tout doucement.**

 **«** ** _Il faudrait que l'on s'arrête pour que je vérifie les plaies de mes jambes. Ça a l'air ok comme ça mais je ne voudrais pas que ça s'infecte._** **»**

 **Le jour grisou perlait au travers des feuilles sur leurs têtes solitaires. Ils avaient pris du retard sur les autres, par sa faute sans aucun doute. Elle espérait que ce ne fut pas préjudiciable à son compagnon et lui décocha une moue embarrassée.**

 **Il rit et la rassura en un réflexe :**

 **Ne te fais pas de souci, tu dormais si bien, je ne voulais pas presser le pas au risque de te réveiller.**

 **Puis il haussa les épaules, n'osant l'effleurer de sa pensée. Aussitôt la jeune femme répondit :**

 **C'est gentil Seregon, je me sens un peu mieux maintenant.**

 **Puis elle sursauta, une main sur la bouche. Bien sûr, elle venait de parler en sa langue propre mais... comment avait-elle pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?! Mais avait-elle vraiment saisi, n'était-ce pas une illusion ? Après tout, il y avait toutes les chances que ce fût réellement ses propos, son cerveau avait fait une traduction automatique, comme cela lui arrivait parfois après avoir écouté beaucoup d'un même idiome. L'elfe l'observait avec curiosité, ses paupières légèrement plissées. Il avait bien entendu qu'elle lui avait répondu avec une facilité confondante mais ne pouvait en tirer de conclusion pour l'instant. Leurs chevaux rattrapaient lentement le mouvement et la matinée passa dans le silence jamais vide d'une forêt éveillée un oiseau voltigea juste au-dessus de la tête d'Éther ragaillardie. Elle avait presque envie de chanter ! Un sifflement timide s'échappa de ses lèvres puis se tonifia lorsqu'un lumineux sourire vint éclairer le visage de Seregon. Quelques écureuils chicotèrent à leur passage, un blaireau s'aventura presque sous les pattes des montures souples et dociles. Il lui parut soudain que l'univers se débarrassait de ses gris oripeaux pour s'entourer d'irisés atours malgré les nues et elle renversa la tête, laissant éclater son humeur joyeuse.**

 **Une démangeaison féroce la ramena vers des préoccupations plus terre-à-terre : ses jambes la piquaient !**

 **Ah merde, marmonna-t-elle, j'espère que c'est parce que je guéris !**

 **Sa main tâtonna sous la toile de son pantalon, heureusement élastique les boursouflures formées par les croûtes la firent grimacer. Pourvu qu'il n'en restât rien ! Mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle vérifiât et tant pis pour le retard (enfin, sauf si Seregon avait à faire à une certaine heure, comment le lui faire comprendre?). N'avait-elle pas suffisamment abusé de sa patience ? Il était peut-être temps de se découvrir un talent d'émettrice télépathe ! Son premier essai se solda par un échec et le chemin se poursuivit. Deuxième tentative, son ami tourna vers un elle un regard empli de curiosité, ce qui l'encouragea.**

 **Au bout de la troisième lancée de pensée, un mur scintillant se présenta brusquement sous ses yeux ébahis, mur qui s'évapora aussitôt à son approche. C'était une planète, un océan, une galaxie paisible et superbe de milliards de reflets reflets d'ailleurs qui l'étourdirent, bien qu'elle ne les touchât pas, trop peureuse de ne pouvoir en ressortir. Mais, lentement, un filament vint à sa rencontre et l'effleura doucement. Elle ressentit tout un panel extraordinaire d'émotions toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres où la joie et l'étonnement primaient.**

 **«** ** _Se-Seregon ? Comment puis-je parler par télépathie, c'est complètement fou !_** **» Et disant cela, elle renvoya les mêmes sentiments, ennuyée de ne pouvoir toujours parler un vrai langage. Cette barrière continuait de s'interposer entre elle et l'elfe malgré la connexion de leurs esprits comment avait-elle pu donc s'exprimer « sans souci » avec les dragons ? Toutes ces réflexions glissaient néanmoins jusqu'à Seregon qui les retournait en tous sens, frustré de ne rien saisir, quoique au même instant lui parvinssent suffisamment d'émotions pour dénouer le mystère. Ils passèrent tant de temps à s'apprivoiser ainsi, chacun debout aux frontières de l'autre, qu'ils ne virent pas le mi-jour arriver et Osilon par conséquent. Seregon, plus habitué, fut le premier à le remarquer. Il en avertit Éther et le contact rompit.**

 **La jeune femme, tout étourdie, eut l'impression de voir plus net, si c'était possible étant donné qu'elle avait déjà une excellente vision, du moins d'après son ophtalmologue. De surcroît, la nature brillait de couleurs si vivantes, si intenses qu'elle ne se rappela que tardivement que le jour était gris les bruits lui parvenaient avec une force peu commune, elle attrapa quelques phrases lointaines, une rumeur elfique et la brume retomba.**

 **Éther tressaillit. Comme la réalité était fade ! Ses yeux faibles et ses oreilles emplies de mousse ! Elle ne comprenait pas, son humeur chuta aussi rapidement que son retour à la banalité. Mais la foule au milieu d'une grande clairière coupée d'arbres souples détourna ses pensées. Une foule disparate au milieu des maisons invisibles, un tapis de rousses fougères sous les pas feutrés, une tension de lion refusant son destin. Éridor, oui, Éridor était là. Elle le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être et cette sûreté la laissa perplexe car elle ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait.**


	18. Chapter 18: rebelote et coeur noir

**Elle s'était bien demandé, un moment, où avait disparu Maeglin après leur unique repos de la veille, sans pour autant soulever la question à haute voix. Elle le revit quelques heures plus tard, une fois que Seregon l'eût installée en leur demeure provisoire, une sorte d'hôtel gracieux et encore peu complet. Elle espérait ne pas faire de désagréables rencontres et pouvoir, enfin, se reposer en toute tranquillité. Cela semblait néanmoins ne pas lui être accordé car à peine ses affaires toutes déballées – il n'y avait pas grand-chose – Maeglin revint la voir afin qu'elle se présentât, plus officiellement mais de manière plus intime, à la Princesse Tarmunora. Son ami supposa qu'étant donné qu'elle aurait sans doute à faire durant le Serment, il était normal qu'elle fût plus au fait des engagements pris entre leur peuple et celui des dragons.**

 **À** **faire ? avait-elle marmonné. N'ai-je pas suffisamment fait comme cela ?**

 **Puis s'était tue sous le regard compatissant de l'elfe, puisque après tout, la Princesse était la Princesse... Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas à revivre le même enfer qu'il y avait deux nuits. Une fois avait suffi !**

 **Marcher sous le regard piquant des habitants et « immigrés » n'étant pas de toute joie, elle se concentra sur ses pas, ruminant les informations reçues. N'ayant pu s'empêcher de demander où se trouvait le Prince en cette période de crise, la réponse l'avait à la fois légèrement soulagée et déçue : parti à la capitale Ellesméra afin d'y maintenir une intendance des derniers jours, il ne reviendrait pas à Osilon avant le matin du Serment, à la tête de toute une file d'importants personnages. La ville ne pouvant bien évidemment accueillir toute la population elfique, le Serment serait fait de tels accords que tous esprits y ayant obligation lui seraient assujettis à distance cependant, nombreux étaient ceux voulant y assister, être au « premier rang » et ne pas subir cette attache sans même en apercevoir les contractants maudits – les dragons, bien entendu.**

 **Une maison cossue, faite dans un bois souple et solide, très épais d'écorce, avait été allouée à la Princesse et sa suite comme toutes autres fantastiquement naturelles, elle dégageait en plus une majesté délicate, sans doute depuis la présence de ses hôtes. Éther fouilla du regard le feuillage ordonné d'orpin – elle les nomma ainsi, puisque ces fleurs y ressemblaient – et la chute presque capillaire d'un laurier docte au-dessus d'un cintre décentré.**

 **Dans un sourire, Maeglin l'encouragea à entrer. L'intérieur était étonnamment non plus lissé de roches ou de racines de bois curieusement plates, mais tapissé d'une mousse si belle qu'elle se baissa aussitôt pour la tâter d'une main : douceur et fraîcheur... Elle en souhaitait presque enlever ses chaussures ! Un jaillissement de source attira son regard ; quel son agréable... et ces colonnes torsadées de peu de hauteur, grimpant à l'assaut d'un plafond d'une extraordinaire mouvance, les rameaux d'un frêle arbre entourant amoureusement le chambranle d'une fenêtre feuillue, quelle beauté ! La jeune femme en serait toujours à béer d'émerveillement si son compagnon ne l'avait pas gentiment tirée par le bras une princesse patientait...**

 **Quelques marches racinaient tout autour d'une sorte de gros pin puis se fondaient en palier vers un étage encore plus lumineux. Sous une tonnelle fleurie, Tarmunora les observa venir, la mine sérieuse. À** **la voir, Éther perçut une boule d'angoisse se bloquer dans sa gorge, rendant soudainement difficile sa progression. Comme son ami s'inclinait avec déférence, elle opta pour un bref salut asiatique, ne sachant trop si elle devait se soumettre à une autorité qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui pourrait bien le devenir, étant donné les circonstances – en tout cas, la dame l'accepta.**

 **Éther, prononça cette dernière presque parfaitement, avant qu'elle n'eût pu bredouiller le moindre bonjour.**

 **Puis elle se tourna vers Maeglin et lui parla dans son langage, dans un débit rapide. Il hocha la tête, regarda l'humaine et vint aux abords de son esprit. Des émotions passèrent, quelques images. Elle saisit que la Princesse souhaitait lui parler directement comme l'avait fait le Roi mais qu'elle avait préféré s'enquérir en premier de son état et souhaiter son accord. Touchée par sa sollicitude, Éther accepta, heureuse qu'on la considérât enfin – mis à part ses amis qui le faisaient déjà – comme un être vivant à part entière et non plus comme un cerveau moulin. Doucement, la lumière de l'autre esprit vint aborder le sien et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point il ressemblait à celui du Roi par sa splendeur sévère, sa compassion et sa justesse. Plus ces contacts augmentaient, plus elle en prenait l'habitude et comprenait rapidement ce qu'on cherchait à lui transmettre. Ainsi, les points décrits par Éridor lui parvinrent sans trop de difficultés et, bien que certaines parts lui restassent sombres, elle ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter face à l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait déclenché bien malgré elle. Fichtre, elle comprenait bien mieux à présent l'attitude des elfes à son égard ! Cependant, ils ne pouvaient nier qu'elle avait sauvé leur Prince... ce devait être assez tendu. Lorsque Tarmunora en vint à son prochain rôle lors du Serment du Sang, il y eut une sorte de « blanc », comme si elle s'évertuait à retenir un flot négatif ce qui était effectivement le cas. Inquiétude, doute et si l'humaine n'était pas à la hauteur pour un tel sort ? La puissance risquait bien plus de la détruire que lorsqu'elle avait dû faire face au roi dragon. Mais c'était justement cette précédente confrontation qui la poussait à avoir confiance en les capacités d'Éther. Il fallait qu'elle fût encore au côté d'Éridor car seule elle, par sa compréhension insensée des pensées du vieux dragon, pouvait lier deux rois et assurer ainsi la bonne continuité du Serment. L'humaine saisit son importance**

 **et en fut chamboulée. Elle ne put, elle n'avait pas la force ni l'habitude nécessaire pour réprimer ces sentiments et se sentit confondue que pouvait-elle cacher ? Percevant son désarroi et ayant conclu sa transmission, la dame cessa le contact après une dernière émotion positive qui la rassura.**

 **En s'ébrouant comme sortant d'un long rêve, Éther resta rêveuse. Une nouvelle fois, la mélancolie la poignardait de face, encore plus violente depuis qu'elle s'était accoutumée à ce genre d'échange. Avec Maeglin, Seregon ou Gondolin, il y avait une forme de nitescence qui la laissait au contraire pleine d'allégresse et d'espoir.**

 **Ils s'inclinèrent puis partirent. Une fois de retour chez elle, la jeune femme put enfin s'effondrer tout à son aise sur le lit et plonger sans attendre en un lourd sommeil que rien ne put briser durant les quatre heures suivantes. Elle rêva qu'elle volait seule dans le ciel, observant tout en bas l'étendue du désert dont la lisière émeraude indiquait la forêt. Elle se sentait bien, libre, formidablement libre. Une ombre passa liée à une humeur passagère et cruelle : ses amis allaient partir, accompagnant leur peuple pour un voyage sans retour. Éther marmonna :**

 **Je dois partir, fatiguée, fatiguée...**

 **Avant de s'éveiller, une heure plus tard, toute barbouillée. Des fragments du songe lui parvinrent, incohérents, confus de deux points de vue distincts. Elle souffrait d'un départ imminent tout en pleurant déjà ceux qui ne seraient plus.**

 **«** ** _Je volais... et je n'avais pas peur. Mais j'étais triste, triste pour ceux que j'allais quitter. Non, pour ceux qui me laissaient là ? Ah, ça n'a aucun sens. Toutes ces aventures me tourneboulent les neurones._** **»**

 **L'après-midi s'était écoulée sans autres faits notoires qu'une arrivée de plus en plus massive d'étrangers à Osilon et une tension de fait augmentant. La jeune femme n'osait sortir. Seule dans sa petite chambre, elle regardait par la fenêtre du côté nord, soupirante beaucoup de cimes la dépassaient bien que certaines fussent en deçà de par leur jeunesse ou leur trop grande vieillesse courbant les branches et blanchissant l'écorce de lichen. Tendant la main, elle attrapa une tendre pousse, vacillante et rosée sous un souffle continuel. Elle avait bien compris son rôle en ce monde, être intermédiaire, interprète entre dragons et elfes c'était une voie bien éloignée de celle qu'elle s'était chargée avant que tout ceci n'arrivât, le wwoofing. Mais enfin, au moins avait-elle abri et nourriture en échange de son aide, même si cette dernière lui paraissait plus lourde que ce qu'elle recevait. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, pas en temps de conflit...**

 **«** ** _Si tout pouvait se régler vite et bien, j'en serais très heureuse._** **(Elle se prit brusquement à songer à sa famille.)** ** _Pauvres d'eux, depuis combien de temps suis-je coincée ici ? Je n'ai pas fait le compte des jours mais il me semble que cela fait plusieurs semaines. La situation doit être absurde, là-bas. Si c'est véritablement de l'avion que j'ai disparu, alors la compagnie doit vraiment être en galère. Quelle folie... Les mondes parallèles existent et je suis en plein dedans. Eh bien, si un jour je reviens, j'aurai de quoi raconter. Si un jour... À_** **** ** _moins bien sûr que tout ceci ne soit qu'un délire durant un profond coma. Enfin, quelle importance ? Continuons à faire comme si tout était réel et ça l'est sûrement. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie dans un stupide déni._** **»**

 **À** **cet instant, on toqua à la porte, la tirant de son apathique état.**


	19. Chapter 19: conversations

**Éther observa son hôte avec une circonspection voilée – quoiqu'elle ne doutât pas qu'un elfe eût pu la remarquer –, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Une drôle de porte, comme le reste de la maisonnée, qui n'était faite que de racines, de rameaux et de plantes grimpantes.**

 **La jeune femme qui lui faisait face était d'une grâce mutine qui lui plut rapidement, la joliesse d'une courte chevelure dont deux fines tresses étaient le seul reste d'une masse brune ruisselante, le nez en bouton d'or et l'iris d'une nuit sans fin – éclairée de quelques étoiles – attrapèrent son cœur, le lavant de toute angoisse.**

 **Bonjour, clama-t-elle en souriant, bien plus détendue.**

 **Et l'elfe de répondre, presque sans une hésitation :**

 **Bonjour Éther. Je m'appelle Linaewen.**

 **L'humaine lui céda la place dans sa chambre, bouche bée. Comment, un seul instant... Voyant son trouble, la dénommée Linaewen s'inclina puis toucha délicatement sa propre tempe avant de tendre sa main vers Éther. Celle-ci comprit qu'elle souhaitait un contact télépathique et ne parlait finalement pas sa langue, si ce n'était ces quelques mots prouvant une étonnante capacité d'assimilation. (Avait-elle seulement souvenance, elle, de phrases elfiques, alors qu'elle les côtoyait sans arrêt ?)**

 **Chaque esprit était différent et avait sa propre manière de la toucher en cet instant, elle aurait pu penser à une poudreuse d'or sous une voûte blanche, un monde bien plus impressionnant que ce que cette Linaewen laissait paraître au premier abord. Éther comprit bien vite que l'elfe avait suivi son histoire de loin et, passionnée, s'était mise à apprendre le peu qu'elle avait pu glaner auprès des autres, au sujet de son parler. Avide d'en savoir plus et habitante d'Osilon – son cas avait donc fait le tour de la forêt ! – elle avait profité de l'occasion pour venir la voir en personne. En bref, c'était une fan. Pour une fois, Éther fut ravie de la renseigner sur son passé se confiant enfin à cœur ouvert, sans crainte de moqueries ou de scepticisme, elle respirait. En arrivant à l'accident d'avion, elle vit sa nouvelle amie ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits. Évidemment, ici, les lignes intercontinentales ne devaient pas courir les rues... pardon, voler les cieux ! Ni même la machine tout court, il n'y avait que les dragons pour cela. (Un bref instant elle songea à eux comme à des moyens de transport puis effaça cette pensée suicidaire de sa tête.) En retour et à la fin du long échange d'images mentales, Linaewen se proposa pour lui faire visiter la cité tout en la mettant plus au fait des ordres et des maisons elfiques. Elle venait de Miolandra, humble musicienne – d'après ses dires – sous les ordres du sage Gilderien, grand compositeur et fin stratège à ses heures (le départ à Ellesméra du Prince Aerandir était de son fait, malgré l'humeur terrible de ce dernier). L'humaine lui avait demandé alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vivait ici, si sa place était à la capitale, auprès de son maître l'elfe avait souri en disant que son cœur se trouvait à Osilon depuis quelques années déjà.**

 **«** ** _Oh, c'est bien. Elle a l'air heureux._** **», songea Éther inopinément à part (elle commençait à comprendre comment faire) avant de bloquer la suite de ses réflexions, incertaine. Mais le chemin était tracé, aussi voulut-elle savoir à quelle maison appartenait la royauté. Luaren, apparentée à la lointaine Vándil d'Alalëa dont la blanche flamme continuait de brûler en l'honneur des anciens près de l'arbre Menoa. Tarmunora en était la protectrice toute désignée mais, de plus en plus, l'opinion populaire se portait sur Gilderien « lui-même » – ce qui démontra à la jeune femme à quel point Linaewen vénérait son maître et professeur. Et il le méritait sans doute. Toutefois, cela faisait beaucoup d'informations quelque peu absconses à digérer tandis qu'elles se promenaient entre les sentes fraîches d'Osilon, sous les regards parfois curieux des habitants, ci et là sans grande présence, à moins que ce ne fût celle de Linaewen qui les dissipât toutes. Éther lui avait tout conté, jusqu'à son rôle donné par la Princesse elle-même dans l'histoire des dragons. L'elfe l'écoutait attentivement, toujours par pensées, ce qui, de l'extérieur, ne montrait rien de leur intense échange. Au détour d'un roc sculpté, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Gondolin, Seregeon et Maeglin ils avaient réussi à trouver un moment de liberté et à les voir tous réunis comme aux premiers jours, l'humaine ne put s'empêcher de bondir jusque dans leurs bras. Surpris et ravis, ils lui rendirent son étreinte puis s'inclinèrent face à son amie, une radiance subite éclairant encore plus leur regard.**

 **Linaewen-Vorinn1 ! Rirent-ils dans un bel ensemble, les yeux brillants.**

 **Astori, leur répondit-elle du même élan. Ilian boetk waise2!**

 **Vae eru eld celöbra vinr älfrinn3.**

 **Eka aulr, Gondolin-Vor, Maeglin-Vor un Seregon-Vor.4**

 **Éther écoutait tout ceci, émerveillée et frustrée de ne pouvoir rien saisir. Seuls les noms de ses amis avaient sonné à ses oreilles et elle se demandait si le mot de fin était à l'égal des suffixes au Japon. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, un peu confus de s'être laissés aller à une discussion, quoique courte, qu'elle ne comprenait pas et, pour se faire pardonner, s'enquirent d'un contact mental. Heureuse de tous les revoir enfin réunis, elle bouillonnait et accepta aussitôt, se donnant l'impression que son cerveau était devenu une véritable agora ! Si rapidement adaptée au langage par l'image et l'émotion, Éther doutait pouvoir transmettre autant de vérités profondes à l'oral tout était si fluide, sincère ! Mais, bien entendu, novice dans le domaine, elle ignorait comme la vérité pouvait être là détournée de son but, omise ou tristement tronquée. Anar était de ces êtres qui étaient passés maîtres en la matière, pour le malheur des proches à l'âme saine. Créateur de sa propre coalition secrète, il avait tenu en main quelques rênes solides jusqu'à avoir été remis en place par la royauté à cause de son intervention sur la mauvaise cible... l'humaine, source d'une rage difficilement contrôlable. Lui, guerrier de second rang ?! Alors même qu'il avait été Capitaine sous les ordres du Roi, quelle honte, quelle dépravation pour ses confrères et complices lui tournant le dos ! Et si vite qu'il en était à présent certain, la mutinerie couvait déjà lorsqu'il avait sa place, mutinerie dont l'instigatrice ne faisait aucun doute, Silmarien la fourbe, la manipulatrice. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant infime lui faire confiance ? Lui accorder une chance à ses côtés ? Ainsi ruminait de sombres vengeances Anar, l'homme aux yeux lagon, autant de feu qu'il affichait la glace sous la surveillance relâchée, en cet instant, de Gondolin - petit elfe qu'il écraserait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, tout de suite après l'amante perfide.**

 **Pendant ce temps, les quatre joyaux elfes et leur amie Éther continuaient de discuter le long de l'aubépine, du rosier couchant et de la mousse rouge des grands arbres sous le soleil à l'horizon. Comme le soir arrivait, ils décidèrent d'aller chez Linaewen, ravie de pouvoir montrer son intérieur à la jeune femme malheureusement Gondolin n'y pouvait les suivre, il avait à faire, faisant regretter à Éther les bons moments qu'ils auraient pu encore passer ensemble. Maeglin la consola, il était plus sage de se rappeler ce qui avait été qu'un hypothétique possible et garder en tête qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions sans doute. L'ombre vespérale s'étendait tout à l'est lorsqu'ils entrèrent en un sous-bois touffus, illuminé çà et là de joyaux d'or Éther commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces ensembles et elle ne s'étonna pas cette fois-ci d'y trouver un intrados, une trouée à volets ou bien encore une envolée de marches au milieu d'une végétation faussement sauvage. Attrapant une de ces lumières, Linaewen les mena au travers de cette structure plus foisonnante que celles qu'Éther avait pu visiter, jusqu'à un espace circulaire dont l'entrée se fermait d'un épais rideau végétal mêlé de plumes. L'endroit était assurément charmant, un peu sombre, intime et apaisant. Deux couches reposaient à même le sol, elle les invita à s'y asseoir tandis qu'elle préparait une décoction qui embauma très rapidement tout l'habitacle.**

 **Ta sœur va bien ? questionna Seregon tout en glissant ces mots en images dans la tête de leur amie étrangère.**

 **Oui oui, elle vadrouille. Je crois qu'elle doit demain s'occuper du Dixième Yu arrivant.**

 **Oh, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, ils sont plutôt... réfractaires à ce qui sera dans trois matins.**

 **Comme tout le monde..., chuchota Linaewen. Je n'aime pas cette idée non plus. Et Silmarien paraît encore plus la détester. De toute façon, qu'y pourrons-nous ?**

 **C'est vrai. Essayons de rester positif, peut-être résultera-t-il quelque chose de bon de cette « entente » entre dragons et elfes. La guerre sera terminée, tout du moins.**

 **Mais notre liberté prise, contesta Maeglin en fronçant le nez.**

 **Éther suivait plus ou moins tout ceci, beaucoup de nuances lui échappant car les images étaient vives et les émotions bien trop plurielles. Néanmoins, le thème lui apparaissait clairement tout comme le fait qu'elle y était mêlée n'aimant pas cela, elle attrapa sa tasse et en but la moitié en silence, sans se rendre compte qu'elle se fermait ainsi aux autres, non pas en créant une muraille mais en se repliant au fin fond d'elle-même, d'une façon innée que nombreux possédaient. Les trois s'arrêtèrent presque aussi rapidement de parler et changèrent de sujet.**

 **Hm, toussa Linaewen, Silmarien ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

 **Nous allons y aller, annonça Seregon un peu à regret.**

 **Prenez du gâteau, il est délicieux, je serais triste si tu n'en goûtais pas, Éther, continua l'elfe, un peu embarrassée.**

 **Merci, Lina, je peux te surnommer Lina ?**

 **Mais cela donna quelque chose d'un peu trop familier peut-être en pensée et, alors que son amie virait au rouge pivoine – mais qu'avait-elle transmis au juste ? – le rideau de l'entrée se souleva.**

1Vorin est un titre honorifique féminin pour les proches

2Bienvenue, c'est une grande joie !

3Nous sommes honorés, amie elfe

4Moi aussi + noms de ses amis et le titre honorifique masculin pour les proches


	20. Chapter 20: une efflorescence de pavot

**Ils avaient fait connaissance, juste le temps de prévenir qu'ils s'en allaient, ce qui n'avait pas paru gêner l'arrivante, curieusement tendue. Lorsqu'elle Éther l'avait vue, elle n'avait pas douté du lien de famille l'unissant à Linaewen, même ovale de visage bien sérieux chez la nouvelle, iris noirs à la nuance plus mate dont les longues paupières en fendaient l'ouverture, élancement de cyprès en un corps fort musclé. Ce qui détonait le plus était cette impressionnante masse bouclée – si rare chez les elfes ! –, blonde et retenue en queue de cheval au sommet de son crâne. L'humaine avait eu un regard presque fasciné face aux ondulations retombant sur les traits sculpturaux de l'elfe, ces chatoiements d'or pur sous la lueur profonde des joyaux.**

 **De retour chez elle, raccompagnée par Seregon, puisque Maeglin avait eu à se séparer d'eux plus tôt, elle décida de ne pas trop réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles rencontres et de s'endormir le plus vite possible, afin de rattraper un peu de son sommeil malmené. Cependant, allant à la salle de bain, elle se rendit compte que ses plaies avaient totalement disparu... pas la moindre trace de cicatrices !**

 **Ben ça alors ! J'étais sûre d'avoir des croûtes pourtant. Ça... ça c'est encore un truc vraiment bizarre ! Faudra que j'en parle demain à Seregon. (Elle réfléchit un instant.) Ou Linaewen... Oui, mais Seregon est au courant plus que les autres je crois... (Puis en pensée :** ** _Je crois que je l'aime bien, Seregon. En fait, j'aime mes nouveaux amis, je les aime rapidement, quelle différence avec mon moi d'avant ! À_** **** ** _moins que ce ne soit les gens d'ici._** **)**

 **Elle soupira puis, sa douche prise – ici l'eau coulait du haut d'une poire à même le mur –, alla s'enfoncer sur le délicieux matelas.**

 **Au réveil, elle sut qu'au matin suivant le Serment s'accomplirait. Elle le savait déjà mais cette information s'imposa à son esprit, comme une grenade qu'on dégoupille et qui, bien plus lente, fait souffrir d'attente angoissée ceux qui la portent en main. Éther imaginait une bombe et sa queue enflammée, pssh pssh...**

 **«** ** _Allons, je m'inquiète trop, tout va bien se passer. C'est pas en se disant ça que le pire arrive, d'ailleurs ? J'ai faim._** **» Attrapant un fruit et une part de gâteau restant d'hier, la jeune femme finit par s'habiller dans une tranquillité de surface. Qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Ne devrait-elle pas s'entraîner à plus de contacts spirituels, afin de parer à toute éventualité après-demain ? L'idée la fit frisonner, elle se sentait tout à fait terrorisée. Une fois... deux fois lui** **avaient** **suffi. Plonger en ce gouffre sans fin d'une pensée dragonne, ce tourbillon qui l'emportait tel un fétu de paille, non ! Prenant sa tête à deux mains, Éther se retint de gémir, mais elle avait plutôt envie de crier dans un coussin levée tard, elle n'avait pas vu l'aurore et le jour coulait en rais étincelles de sa fenêtre nord. La vague idée de se recoucher lui vint mais elle se reprit à temps et, soufflant, décida de sortir... avant de se rappeler des regards peu amènes de la population. Enfin, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout cela ?!**

 **Qu'est-ce que je veux, au juste ? Revenir chez moi, voir mes parents ou bien me retrouver en Italie pour ce wwoofing tant espéré ? Ici mes responsabilités sont bien trop lourdes. Bah, c'est à moi d'être forte, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par d'injustes petits elfes, non mais !**

 **Se drapant dans une indifférence feinte, la jeune femme laissa là sa chambre et s'en fut au soleil. Bientôt ses pas la perdirent vite sous les frondaisons humides, loin du centre d'Osilon et de ses habitants, qui, quoique folâtres, ne s'en étaient pas moins regroupés pour d'incompréhensibles discussions – toutefois leur sujet ne devait pas être si obscur, elle-même n'avait que cela en tête, ce fichu Serment du Sang. Il lui prit l'envie subite de grimper tout en haut d'un de ces nombreux conifères et d'inspirer un air moins « forestier » peut-être, observer les monts au loin, s'imaginer bien libre de tous actes futurs. Elle en était à ces sombres réflexions lorsqu'un bruit de pas – volontairement audible – l'arrêta, un peu inquiète. La belle blonde d'hier se présenta alors, un fin sourire jouant sur ses lèvres de rose. S'inclinant, elle porta une main douce à sa tempe. Éther comprit, soupira.**

 **«** ** _Bon, disons que c'est bien pour m'entraîner._** **»**

 **Elle le regretta immédiatement. À** **l'inverse de sa sœur, tout était sombre et puissant, une forteresse inviolable qui, se laissant approcher, n'en paraissait que plus sinistre. Cela lui rappela instantanément Anar et le dégoût qui la saisit flécha droit sur la présence de l'elfe, au-delà de sa douve. Éther n'y pouvait rien, elle ne contrôlait pas ses pulsions, encore moins sur le terrain de l'imaginaire sa perception était trop vaste pour qu'elle s'y concentra. Elle émit quelques excuses contrites, vite balayées d'un revers efficace par Silmarien toujours affable. Éther se sentit quelque peu gênée, mais pas dans le sens de l'embarras, comme si, doucement, elle était prise en une toile habile qui l'attirait en des chemins non voulus. Ce n'était qu'une impression fugitive qui s'effaça très vite tant la forteresse, à l'intérieur, était belle et grandiose était son luxe. Il faudrait qu'elle soit forte, n'est-ce pas, lors du Serment du Sang ? Elle pourrait l'aider à supporter le poids du sort, en la laissant venir à ses côtés, mentalement, lorsque cela surviendrait. L'humaine trouva l'idée très réconfortante, à tel point qu'elle accepta sur l'instant, comme illuminée de l'intérieur. Toute peur l'avait quittée, le fardeau s'était déchargé sur d'autres épaules et quelle légèreté alors la prenait jusqu'à ses membres eux-mêmes ! Si l'ombre lui avait paru si noire aux abords du donjon Silmarien, sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle avait vécu de sombres histoires et s'en trouvait marquée. Elle ne pouvait juger si vite une personne sur l'apparence... de son esprit !**

 **Sans s'en être rendu compte, Éther venait de passer la moitié du jour en la compagnie de cette fascinante jeune femme elfe. De plus, elles s'étaient « égarées » en des chemins qui auraient pu désespérer l'humaine si elle avait été seule une fois sortie de cet échange mental, tout lui parut curieusement fade et triste. La déprime la reprit plus violemment qu'auparavant et, chancelante, elle alla s'appuyer contre un tronc. Silmarien vint lui poser une main tendre sur l'épaule et la jeune femme trouva qu'il s'agissait du plus beau réconfort tout en l'autre l'attirait, son or sinueux, le crépuscule de ses pupilles jusqu'à la nacre rose des lèvres aimables. Un vortex de dévotion annihila toute autre réflexion. Plus qu'une amie, elle avait trouvé une âme emplie de compassion, une clef du cœur et des soucis qui viendrait l'ennuyer à présent ? Le soleil inondait son être, Éther rit avec sa nouvelle sœur jusqu'au soir et jusqu'au soir tombant Silmarien couva sa réussite sous la braise de ses regards ardents. Lorsque la jeune femme retourna à son lit, elle n'avait vu aucun de ses amis et les étoiles chantantes lui rappelèrent uniquement celles des lustres du château noir. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, sans n'avoir ni mangé ni bu rien d'autre que ce que lui avait donné la belle consciente que son seul effet, quoique merveilleusement nourrissant pour l'esprit, ne l'était pas pour le corps.**

 **Le lendemain matin, Maeglin toqua tôt à sa porte. Elle lui ouvrit, encore tout ensommeillée. Il s'excusa en son langage, la questionna du regard auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Comme le sable doux des plages de son ami était commun ! L'elfe perçut très vite l'étrangeté de sa pensée. Il ne sut toutefois d'où cela pouvait venir car Silmarien était vive et habile, elle ne laissait rien d'elle que la puissante persuasion d'une provenance personnelle, ainsi l'homme aux cheveux noirs imagina qu'Éther était fébrile, quoiqu'elle ne le parût pas du tout, peut-être inquiète à sa façon. Il ne connaissait pas sa race, qu'aurait-il pu deviner ? En vérité, l'humaine était sereine pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle se sentait parfaitement de taille à affronter le plus terrible des dragons. Ainsi la journée passa sans événement notoire et ses amis, saisissant de travers son humeur comme une envie de solitude, la laissèrent à sa contemplation passive du ciel devenant rouge. Et la nuit fut bien longue, douce et emplie de rêves étranges, sans véritable lien si ce n'était, peut-être, le brumeux sentier du pouvoir éternel. Cependant, Éther se réveilla bien tôt, comme mue par un ordre lointain qui la poussa à se laver, s'habiller puis sortir alors même que les astres étaient encore aux cieux. Aujourd'hui serait le Serment, le grand Jour qui la tenaillait depuis le Cercle Avide pourtant, pas un nerf ne remua à ce rappel. Elle était autre, elle était bien.**

 **De l'obscurité sortit Silmarien dont le soleil en boucles se patinait d'une ombre fraîche, cascadant librement cette fois-ci sur l'arrondi des épaules et la blancheur des joues. Elle s'inclina brièvement face à l'humaine, sa main portée au plexus en un geste de respect que lui rendit Éther, confuse de ne l'avoir précédée. Le contact télépathique se fit tout naturellement sans demande et le château à nouveau l'accueillit dans toute sa gloire tissée d'opium, encerclant la jeune femme.**

 **«** ** _fragile, fragile petite fille... ma perle chérie que je préserverai des malheurs. Du moins, jusqu'à mes vœux réalisés..._** **»**


	21. Chapter 21: à neuf

**Abricot, l'aurore aux mains fraîches écartait les tentures lourdes de la nuit passée pour observer, de son œil humide, l'étonnant événement réunissant deux espèces anciennement ennemies. Cerenthor et Éridor se trouvaient face à face au centre d'un impressionnant cercle d'elfes le nombre ne paraissait pas toucher Éther, entre les deux rois. Sa tête basse et ses yeux clos l'attestaient, elle paraissait ailleurs et l'était. Déjà le flux commençait à l'envahir, cette rivière aux multiples pensées s'enroulant tout autour des jambages de son pont. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre, Silmarien était là, à l'orée, à peine discernable elle savait pouvoir compter sur elle dès l'engagement du sort. Alors le silence se fit, plus profond encore, comme encerclant chaque être d'une gangue d'extrême concentration. La jeune femme eut l'impression de voir débouler un énorme rocher, droit sur elle. Effrayée de ne pouvoir l'éviter, elle se recroquevilla, son cœur battit plus vite et ses mains devinrent moites. Le choc fut effrayant, elle était molle à l'intérieur, rigide à l'extérieur, la pression augmentait et le noir l'envahissait sinistrement un faible souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres froides, un cri d'appel en tête : « Silmarien ! »**

 **Le fleuve se divisa, de peu en vérité, seul un faible bras s'échappa des remous, sinuant vers de beaux cercles dorés vivants. Éther comprit qu'il s'agissait des elfes alentour et parmi eux, l'intensité lumineuse de deux d'entre eux l'interpella, n'était-ce pas... Aerandir et Tarmunora ? Elle ne l'avait pas même revu venir et cette pensée perturba légèrement le cours des choses. Ensuite, il y eut un sentiment différent, une gêne atroce qui lui brûlait tout le corps Éther ouvrit la bouche afin de respirer, ne trouva aucun oxygène, étouffa. Sa tête explosait et sa colonne vertébrale se tordait, elle avait mal partout. Silmarien, choquée de voir son acte lui échapper, tenta de forcer le chemin, augmenter la division du fleuve contre la Princesse afin qu'elle souffrît d'un handicap mental à vie. Elle ne pouvait manquer pareille occasion, se tenir aux côtés de l'infirme, la conseiller pour finir Reine à sa place... tandis que le Prince lui-même n'avait plus droit au trône, par un étonnant coup du sort ! Non, c'était impossible. Elle y parviendrait ! Éther devait porter le poids de sa venue bouleversante, les conséquences de son étrangeté vis-à-vis des dragons. Elle serait la seule à blâmer, quelle facilité, tout allait si bien ! Pourquoi donc ce sursaut, cette peur qu'elle avait cru pourtant éradiquer totalement du corps de cette imbécile ? Elle comprenait pour la douleur... mais pas de cette nature. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Heureusement qu'elle avait suffisamment manipulé l'esprit de l'humaine pour ne pas être découverte si jamais celle-ci parlait. Tout porterait contre l'enfant... si l'affaire réussissait ! Mais n'était-elle pas en train de se mettre en travers de sa route royale ? Qu'était ce flux étrange et indésirable brouillant sa vision, tel un écran d'eau ? Dans un grognement rageur, Silmarien fit alors l'erreur d'augmenter la pression sur Éther qui, subitement, s'étiola en multiples étincelles stridentes. Ce fut comme un grand cri qui chassa de leur torpeur première tous les elfes réunis. La Princesse, frappée de plein fouet, se referma aussitôt, brisant un maillon fort du sort créé, à peine naissant. Mais elle n'était pas blessée, du moins, pas autant que l'aurait souhaité la traîtresse qui en aurait rugi de rage. Tout ça à cause de cette... cette stupide femelle étrangère ! Éridor et Cerenthor, d'un même élan, projetèrent leur esprit vers la faiblesse occasionnée, tentant de recoudre la chaîne magique avant que ne se produise l'irréparable. Mais celle qui avait tout pris, celle vers qui déjà les plus perspicaces se tournaient, emplis de rage, celle qui pour sauver la Princesse s'étai** **t sacrifiée,** **celle-là même ne savait plus comment elle arrivait à maintenir son rôle de médiatrice alors qu'elle perdait toute identité dans un ouragan dévastateur. Remise extrêmement vite de sa frayeur, Tarmunora reprit sa place et, sans chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé – ils le sauraient plus tard – les elfes continuèrent leur incantation silencieuse. Toutefois, une modification était survenue, donnant à leur sort une portée considérable, ancienne et bien plus puissante que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils craignirent de détruire tout alentour, tinrent bon malgré tout jusqu'à ce que le Prince lui-même s'inquiétât d'Éther. Où était-elle ? Où se trouvait son esprit habituellement si facilement détectable ? Il n'y avait rien... plus rien de discernable. Il perçut un léger tiraillement de son esprit vers un espace étrange, indéfinissable puis se recentra. Le sort fut scellé et, comme lorsque la tempête retombe, les oreilles sifflèrent d'un trop grand silence. Le pacte était fait, le Serment du Sang accompli. Cependant, il était arrivé un curieux événement et, au lieu de ressentir tout le poids de leur acte, les elfes papillonnèrent un instant, perplexes face à ce qui se trouvait au centre du cercle, entre les deux rois tout aussi figés.**

 **Un œuf. Un énorme œuf de la taille d'un elfe, ou de l'humaine... Étincelant sous le soleil levé, d'une couleur de pluie d'été, aussi lucide que le regard d'Éther, aux veines d'encre semblables à ses cheveux d'ébène. Un murmure d'incompréhension stupéfaite parcourut les rangs et, comme mu par un ordre étranger, Aerandir s'approcha de la coque qui, paraissant translucide, ne montrait en rien son intérieur. Une pulsion lui remonta dans le bras, il se figea à moins d'un mètre de l'incongru objet.**

 **«** ** _Qu'est-ce que c'est que..._** **»**

 **Les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus jusqu'à ce que le roi dragon penchât son museau au-dessus de l'œuf, soufflant un nuage de fumée grise. Un frémissement sembla parcourir la surface de la coque qui s'irisa une brève seconde.**

 **«** ** _Hmph, ils se sont irrémédiablement liés... pauvre humaine, succombant aux tours affreux d'une âme vile. Qui, qui est-elle ? Où ? Que je la croque céans..._** **»**

 **L'incroyable perspicacité du vieux dragon ne touchait cependant pas toute la population qui attendait le verdict royal. Cerenthor s'approcha à son tour puis, méditatif, posa une main douce sur le sommet de l'œuf avant de secouer la tête. Puis il devint immobile, les yeux clos, comme sondant une présence.**

 **«** ** _Si ancien..._** **songeait-il,** ** _je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je suis persuadé qu'Éther est là-dedans, mais pour quelle raison ? Et pourquoi ? Éridor semble en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet, je le ressens dans sa posture, les émanations de son esprit. Depuis que nous communiquons au travers de la dite « humaine », je comp_** ** _rends un peu mie_** ** _ux ce roi d'une autre espèce. À_** **** ** _présent que le Serment est conclu, une plus grande clarté m'apparaît quant à sa nature. Et Éther, n'est-elle véritablement pas d'ici ? Toute cette magie... Et que s'est-il passé avec Tarmunora ? Est-ce dû à cet œuf ? Enfin, le sort est fait. Nous sommes plus ou moins soumis aux dragons et mon fils ne pourra accéder au trône. Quelqu'un... quelqu'un aurait-il essayé de... blesser ma fille dans l'optique de la rendre inapte aux concours ?_** **»**

 **Parti sur cette voie, le roi sentit monter en lui une fureur qu'il maîtrisa par la force de l'habitude. Non, Tarmunora était saine et la seule cause de sa faiblesse avait** **été due à** **cette curieuse conséquence du Serment sur la jeune humaine. Rien d'autre. De toute manière, il aurait ressenti une présence nocive si cela avait été le cas, n'est-ce pas ? À** **moins que ce ne fût un elfe doué d'une extrême concentration et d'un pouvoir parfaitement précis. Il ne connaissait que quelques personnes comme cela, de hauts mages ou de grands guerriers, comme Anar. Bien sûr, d'autres devaient lui échapper, appartenant à des maisons plutôt secrètes, comme celle de Gilderien. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire... L'agitation enfla puis s'apaisa sur un geste de sa part.**

 **Ce qui devait être fait, est fait, clama-t-il dans sa langue. Maintenant, appliquons-nous à faire de notre mieux pour le futur de chacun d'entre nous ! Les épreuves royales débuteront dans un mois. Que tous se tiennent prêts !**

 **Alors la foule se dispersa, débutant une nouvelle ère où dragons et elfes cessaient leur guerre incessante, où, malgré les dissensions et amertumes, le monde retrouvait sa paix d'antan.**

 **Oui... il y avait bien longtemps que Dame nature ne s'était pas sentie aussi reposée. Et le vieux roi si fatigué ! Il irait bien faire un tour du côté de l'arbre Menoa, un de ces jours.**

 **Éridor, quant à lui, jeta un long regard à l'œuf énorme puis à Aerandir, deux fois successivement. Il finit par lâcher un roulement de cailloux comme un rire de gorge qui laissa perplexes les êtres restants, avant d'ouvrir ses ailes, secouant air et terre dans une formidable envolée.**

 **Tarmunora, ma sœur, tout va bien ?**

 **Le Prince s'était approchée de l'elfe, une inquiétude évidente dans ses pupilles. La Princesse sourit et hocha la tête.**

 **Oui, Éther m'a sauvée.**

 **Comment ça ? C'est à cause d'elle si...**

 **Non, Aerandir, ne prononce pas d'aussi rapide jugement. Un bras de force s'était détaché du sort principal pour me venir me frapper moi et elle s'est mise en travers de sa route. Quelqu'un, ici, souhaitait ma mort ou mon incapacité à régner.**

 **C'est... – Il se reprit – Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, mérite le bannissement du nom. Non, il n'y a pas de pitié à avoir pour les traîtres. Je savais que de sombres manigances se tramaient mais nous avions trop à faire pour nous en occuper. Ah, ils ont bien trouvé leur affaire, en Éther. Elle a été un bel outil !**

 **Qui s'est retourné contre eux, murmura la femme elfe. Mais nous devons mener enquête. Je...**

 **Non, moi. Tu seras trop occ** **upée a** **ux affaires du royaume, aux épreuves. Je n'ai plus rien... j'ai été interdit, interdit d'honneur ! Et je...**

 **Il chancela soudain, pris de vertiges. Un frisson désagréable venait de lui remonter par les pieds. Il avait... froid ? Comment était-ce possible ?**


	22. Chapter 22: connexions inévitables

**La sensation se répéta et de manière plus prononcée à chaque fois. Le Prince avait raccompagné sa sœur à sa demeure, bien gardée par de nombreux magiciens et guerriers, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne encore n'était au courant mais cela n'allait tarder. Il fallait toutefois conserver le silence tant qu'il n'avait pas de pistes sûres, au risque de faire fuir le presque meurtrier. Bouillant d'une rage folle, Aerandir s'était un peu calmé depuis qu'au fond de lui la glace montait, insidieuse. Inquiète, Tarmunora lui avait enjoint de partir se reposer, elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule.**

 **Et qu'allons-nous faire de l'œuf ? s'était-il enquis, maussade.**

 **Il ne faut certainement pas le laisser au milieu de la clairière, non. Il faut le protéger, à mon avis. S'il s'agit bien d'Éther, sa vie est en danger. Ses amis veillent sur elle pour le moment heureusement.**

 **Il s'agit forcément d'Éther, sinon, où serait-elle passée ? Sous notre nez à tous !**

 **La Princesse hocha la tête, pensive. Elle paraissait quelque peu secouée et le tiraillement autour de ses yeux indiqua à son frère qu'il serait plus juste de la laisser s'allonger pour méditer. Au moins quelques minutes, le temps de se remettre. Pour les elfes, il n'y avait rien de plus terrible qu'une attaque mentale frontale occasionnée par un autre elfe, surtout de cette puissance. Le mélange trahison et épuisement – au trois quarts absorbé par la jeune humaine – était un cocktail aux effets des plus dévastateurs. Ainsi, il se retira, grimaçant sous le gel de ses jambes atteignant déjà le bas de son dos. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?**

 **Gardé par les trois compagnons d'Éther, l'œuf chatoyait sous le soleil. Ils s'inclinèrent face à leur Prince puis lui cédèrent la place. De longs frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, incompréhensibles. Il n'osait effleurer l'opaque coquille grise. L'inopportun sentiment d'avoir à s'occuper de cette encombrante chose chatouilla son esprit et il grimaça de plus belle. Il lui fallait l'installer ailleurs, préparer un... nid. Aussitôt, l'homme appela mentalement quelques servants et donna des ordres le problème serait vite résolu.**

 **Amenez-le à Belchambrée, je tâcherai de résoudre son cas, lança-t-il aux trois amis de l'humaine.**

 **Ils durent s'y prendre tous ensemble tant le poids était conséquent. Les elfes laissèrent leur charge à la demeure indiquée, s'inclinèrent encore puis partir. Ils répugnaient à laisser ce qu'ils considéraient comme Éther aux mains d'un homme qui, bien qu'il fût leur Prince, avait d'affreuses sautes d'humeur, encore plus depuis son exemption forcée du trône.**

 **L'intérieur de la pièce était fort chaud comme l'elfe l'avait souhaité, le faisant soupirer de bien-être. Il cessait enfin d'être mal et le gel, doucement, quittait ses membres. L'œuf, parfaitement immobile quoique – il aurait pu en jurer – paraissant lui aussi frémir de soulagement, avait été installé au creux de couvertures moelleuses. Une douce torpeur envahit le Prince qui, plus fatigué qu'il ne le montrait, s'assit en un profond sofa, déjà rêveur. Une sonnette d'alarme « l'éveilla » (il ne dormait pas vraiment), accaparant ses sens. Faim, il avait faim.**

 **«** ** _Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? J'avais froid et maintenant..._** **»**

 **Remarquant une panière emplie de fruits, il en attrapa un et le dévora en peu de temps.**

 **«** ** _Et qu'est-ce que je fais à me reposer ici ? Il s'agit d'un hôtel, certes très réservé, mais hôtel tout de même ! Quelle honte si l'on m'a vu sombrer ainsi... D'ailleurs, il faudra que je fasse déplacer l'œuf. Que va penser le peuple de mon méprisable état ? J'ai à faire ! Je dois déjà débusquer le quasi meurtrier de ma sœur. Qui pourrait être suspect ? Anar, bien entendu. Ou l'entourage d'Anar car il était bien trop surveillé par Gondolin. Se mettre ainsi sous les feux de la rampe peu de temps après son dérapage aurait été une vilaine idée. Il doit avoir des partisans, c'est certain. J'ai tant à faire et pourtant je... je m'étourdis de fatigue près de cet coquille idiote ?_** **» Il en était ulcéré. Et la faim le tenaillait toujours. Après avoir terminé la corbeille, en désespoir de cause, il sortit, le pas rapide. Aussitôt, deux servants se présentèrent, empressés mais discrets. Il secoua sa main afin de les rassurer puis se figea quelques mètres plus loin. Ah, ce serait encore plus gênant mais...**

 **Finalement... vous n'auriez pas de quoi manger ? Je ne sais ce qui m'arrive mais...**

 **Bien sûr, mon Prince. Nous allons nous en occuper. Désirez-vous rester à Belchambrée ?**

 **Mh. Oui, pour le moment. (L'œuf ne quittait pas son esprit malgré tous ses efforts.) Merci.**

 **Une petite promenade... instructive ne lui ferait pas de mal. S'engageant sous l'ombre douce des premiers arbres, aux abords de la clairière, l'homme elfe s'effaça des regards attentifs.**

 **Faim. Faim dévorante. Si faible ! Mais il n'y avait rien, rien qu'un noir clair et reposant. Ç'aurait pu être doux si l'appel énergétique n'avait été présent, d'une façon terrible, liquéfiante. Sombrer lentement en une apathie dérangeante qui façonnerait un soi fragile si personne n'arrivait sur l'instant !**

 **La créature se retourna en un sursaut douloureux, bouche close, yeux clos.**

 **Tout aurait dû fonctionner. L'occasion avait été inespérée ! De quelle façon l'humaine avait-elle pu se retourner contre elle ? Lui barrer le chemin vers le plus beau des avenirs ? Royauté, servants, richesses, pouvoir ! Non, décidément, quelque chose était étrange, plus qu'étrange, totalement absurde. Et... cet œuf ? D'où venait-il ? Impossible, ce ne pouvait être Éther tout de même ?**

 **«** ** _Idée inutile. Je dois à présent prendre garde... Tarmunora a survécu, elle parlera de son ressenti, elle est loin d'être stupide. Et son frère... son frère alors se jettera aux trousses des plus suspects. Il n'y aura pas long temps avant qu'il ne devine. Anar, oui, Anar, tu es le point faible de ma couverture, moi sœur de Linaewen, la plus innocente et plus douce des elfes !_** **»**

 **Il était certain qu'il chercherait à se venger, il l'avait aimée... elle l'avait trahie. Ses aveux pourraient bien lui servir de remise de peine, redorer son blason... Mais s'il disparaissait, qui pourrait à son tour la vendre à la rage princière ? Silmarien eut un effrayant sourire tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison de sa sœur. Une fois rentrée, elle s'assit sur le lit, jambes croisées et réfléchit. Linaewen n'était pas encore là, parfait. Elle avait besoin de contacter ses alliés afin de s'assurer de leur soumission totale. Rien n'était jamais sûr dans ces milieux, surtout elfiques. On avait vite fait de tourner le dos au maillon faible. L'échec de sa mission pourtant assurant leur prochaine mainmise sur tout un royaume la laissait dangereusement à découvert pour les Elimya, de la maison secrète Elim dont elle faisait partie. Et puis, elle devait concevoir un plan, vite. Tout d'abord, circonscrire son ex-amant à d'innocentes tâches et s'il résistait, l'assassiner. Il faudrait être rapide mais elle était passée maître en ce genre de travail, à faire ou à donner. Aller s'enquérir de la santé de la Princesse, n'était-ce pas un peu trop ? Se mettre sous les projecteurs pouvait être malin, mais pas suffisamment subtil pour Aerandir. Il était fin connaisseur des astuces malintentionnées, plus que sa sœur au cœur trop juste pour s'en douter. Cet elfe... étrange elfe. Elle l'avait souventefois admiré, de loin, avec la secrète espérance qu'il tournerait vers elle ses regards de profonde émeraude. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus prétendre au trône, l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait se délitait tout en augmentant à la fois, ce qui l'irritait il n'y avait pas de place en son cœur pour une amourette autre qu'ambitieuse. Plus aucune voie pavée de richesses et de puissance ne pouvait accueillir les pas de l'ancien Prince. Quelle honte ! Elle en riait. Avec un peu de diplomatie, de fierté... s'entendrait-elle avec les dragons ? Tout d'abord en tant qu'intermédiaire secrète, puis elle monterait les échelons, fluidement. Toute créature a ce besoin de considération qu'elle savait si bien manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. Elle serait la Reine... de tous les êtres vivants sur cette terre. Telle que le lui avait promis sa mère.**

 **La faim était si terrible qu'Aerandir ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, excepté lorsqu'il avait deux ans. Il avait pu mener ses affaires, parlant à des elfes dont il avait entière confiance, parcourant la forêt à la recherche de traces magiques incrustées dans le paysage après le Serment et concernant ce dernier. Tout était bon à prendre, il trouverait la faille. De retour à la demeure allouée à son père, il se sentit fléchir heureusement personne à l'horizon pour s'en rendre compte.**

 **Mon fils. Tu as l'air épuisé.**

 **Le Roi s'était avancé jusqu'à lui, silencieux et encore vif malgré son grand âge. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, ce qui, ça aussi, n'était pas normal. L'ambre du regard fouilla le sien, verte forêt hachurée de brume bleue, une pierre d'étang logée dans l'écrin de la nuit.**

 **Père, je... j'ai... si faim, avoua-t-il, mortifié. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Tard ce matin j'avais si froid que la glace emprisonnait mes membres. J'ai pu me réchauffer chez moi mais, malgré tout ce que j'ai avalé, cela n'est pas suffisant.**

 **C'est étonnant. Serais-tu malade ?**

 **Ce serait bien la première fois. Ma santé est de roc, vous le savez.**

 **Un autre accès de faiblesse le fit ployer genoux au sol et un voile épais brouilla sa vue. Alors, lentement, Aerandir s'évanouit.**


	23. Chapter 23: Des réflexions

**Premiers gémissements. Infimes, non audibles, un appel à l'aide lointain qui ne trouvait personne pour l'écouter. La faim était bien trop violente, ravageuse. Mais que faire lorsque rien ne se présentait à portée de main ?**

 **Les yeux ouverts sur les voûtains du plafond palatial – le petit d'Osilon –, Aerandir soupira. Il se sentait si faible qu'il s'effondrerait encore s'il se remettait debout. Son père a appelé un médecin qui, inquiet, tournait tout autour depuis dix minutes. Comme il souhaitait être seul ! Comme il voulait être fort ! Mais il l'avait été jusqu'à présent, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?**

 **Depuis quand ressentez-vous ces symptômes ?**

 **La question du médecin le tira de ses ruminations. Ah, tiens, justement oui. Depuis quand ?**

 **Depuis... peu. Il me semble que j'étais très bien avant le Serment. C'est cela, depuis le Serment je me sens fatigué.**

 **L'elfe minutieux fronça les sourcils. Il y avait été, lui aussi, et l'accident ne lui avait pas échappé. Tarmunora, l'humaine, l'œuf... tout ceci était-il relié ? Devaient-ils s'en inquiéter ? Le Prince, bien qu'évincé de ses futures responsabilités, n'en était pas moins prince, et elfe.**

 **«** ** _Bon sang, à quoi songé-je ? C'est un être vivant avant tout et je dois le soigner. Pourquoi mettre son statut en avant dans cette guérison ? Ah, l'atmosphère sombre qui règne depuis quelques temps dans la forêt m'abîme et me pervertit. Je dois prendre garde._** **»**

 **Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? Je sais qu'il y a eu une certaine... confusion. Si nous arrivons à retracer les événements dans l'ordre, nous pourrons peut-être obtenir quelque chose.**

 **Le Prince réfléchit. En effet, il y avait bien quelque chose. Lorsqu'il s'était précipité vers « l'être » Éther, un tiraillement dans son esprit puis une pulsion dans le corps en s'approchant de l'œuf. Aurait-il été blessé sans s'en rendre compte ? Il parla de ces faits, espérant trouver une solution.**

 **Oh, alors, il doit s'agir de...**

 **A cet instant une elfe clama sa présence d'une voix précipitée. Permission prise, elle entra et débita tout de go :**

 **Mon Prince, l'œuf... vous aviez dit vouloir vous en occuper, alors, j'ai pensé naturel de vous prévenir...**

 **De quoi ? Dîtes ! s'impatienta l'interpellé.**

 **Eh bien, s'embrouilla-t-elle (elle était jeune et impressionnée), il... est devenu très sombre, mon Prince. Ce n'est plus une belle couleur de pluie mais un lourd nuage qui pèse à présent sur sa coquille.**

 **Les paupières plissées, Aerandir réfléchit à toute allure. Il y avait comme un lien, oui... mais lequel ? Ce fut le docteur qui répondit à sa question, comme éclairci d'une idée :**

 **Et si vous étiez lié à l'œuf, mon Prince ? Vous êtes faible, il semble l'être également. La solution se trouve peut-être bien à Belchambrée !**

 **Effectivement, renchérit aussitôt le concerné, mais alors... si j'ai faim, sans doute est-ce parce qu'...**

 **Parce qu'il a faim ! le coupa le docteur trop excité pour s'inquiéter d'un tel manque aux manières.**

 **Et Aerandir l'était bien trop aussi pour en prendre ombrage. Envahi d'une nouvelle vigueur, il se releva et franchit le pas de la porte, suivi des autres. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre en vaines conjonctures !**

 **Quelques servants et servantes s'étaient réunis autour de l'énorme œuf qui, effectivement, affichait une déplorable teinte grise terne. Secoué par cette vision plus qu'il n'aurait pu en douter, l'elfe ferma brièvement ses yeux d'émeraude, percevant une intense fatigue à l'orée de sa pensée. Il se concentra dessus et, surpris, trouva qu'elle n'était qu'imaginaire, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, une sorte d'information venant de l'extérieur, en somme, telles les ondes produites par un cri animal. Comme l'avait fait remarqué le médecin après quelques examens, son corps et sa tête allaient parfaitement bien, alors, oui, tout ceci ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule chose... : cette énorme coquille. Il s'en approcha lentement la pulsion remonta à nouveau dans tout son corps, le faisant hésiter. Il n'allait pas flancher face à ses sujets, déjà qu'il...**

 **Sa main se posa doucement, la surface était froide malgré la moiteur ambiante et voulue de Belchambrée. Alors, un choc le figea, comme une aimantation fourmillante, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Une grande quantité d'énergie lui échappa, pas assez pour que ce fût dangereux mais suffisamment pour l'affaiblir... véritablement cette fois-ci.**

 **Mon Prince, reculez ! lui enjoignit d'une voix suppliante le docteur, légèrement affolé.**

 **Aerandir le rassura d'un geste de sa main libre, souffla :**

 **Non, tout va bien. Je crois que... je suis en train de nourrir Éth... l'être qui se trouve dans cet œuf. Hm. D'ailleurs, je me sens mieux, psychologiquement parlant. Si j'avais su cela depuis le début, je n'aurais pas tant attendu et ma dépense énergétique aurait été moindre. Je suis très curieux... Bien, reprit-il après quelques secondes, je vais me reposer.**

 **Ils le laissèrent. Son père l'avait confié aux bons soins du médecin qui partit en dernier, jetant un ultime coup d'œil à la coquille reprenant petit à petit ses nuances d'antan.**

 **Enfin seul, l'elfe put observer la chose tout à loisir. Quelque chose l'attirait indéniablement. Un sentiment protecteur qu'il n'avait pas encore consciemment décelé chez lui le poussait à ne penser qu'au futur de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce cocon de pierre. Bien sûr, son évincement du trône le chagrinait profondément, pour ne pas dire, l'étourdissait d'une rage froide de surcroît, Éther y était pour quelque chose. Mais elle l'avait sauvé... s'il ne lui retournait pas cet altruisme pur, il ne pourrait même plus se voir. Il lui semblait à présent qu'elle avait besoin de lui, si son instinct ne le trompait pas, c'était donc l'occasion !**

 **Bon, bon, petite humaine... tu n'as plus faim, n'est-ce pas ? Et je comprends pourquoi j'avais si froid, ici il fait bon, heureusement que je me suis réchauffé en même temps que toi ! Serais-je glaçon ? (Il rit puis reprit son sérieux.) Bien, maintenant, que faire ? Je dois enquêter sur la tentative d'assassinat de ma sœur. Te parler ainsi m'apaise, étrangement. Je peux me concentrer plus facilement, tu n'es pas si inutile. Une fois que j'aurai déniché ce méprisable être et l'aurai banni à jamais du Du Weldenvarden et des noms connus de cette terre, je pourrai mener des recherches sur ta curieuse transformation. Car tu es bien Éther, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Il observa l'œuf de plus près, attentif à la moindre vibration. Rien. Une aura de paix paraissait s'échapper par vagues de cette sphère granitique, quoique délicieusement nuageuse. Bien, apparemment, rien ne paraissait devoir l'agiter. L'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux qu'il avait dénoués afin d'être plus à l'aise. Les traces retrouvées dans la forêt après le Serment du Sang étaient perturbantes. Tout indiquait que le bras de force dirigé contre Tarmunora venait d'Éther... car, malheureusement, elle avait été intermédiaire. Mais il était impossible, bien sûr, qu'elle eût eu ce geste malheureux de façon volontaire, pas après l'avoir sauvé lui, c'était illogique. Il en venait à penser qu'elle avait été manipulée, il fallait ainsi trouver par qui. Qui, dans son entourage, était intervenu, à part Seregon, Maeglin et Gondolin, ses amis ? Il faudrait qu'il allât leur demander. Il y avait également d'autres traces qui le laissaient perplexe : une magie fort ancienne qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'avait encore jamais vu ! D'où cela pouvait-il venir ? En soupirant, le Prince sortir de Belchambrée, confiant la garde de l'œuf à ses servants et deux guerriers. Gondolin était surveillant d'Anar et combattant de premier rang à Kirtan, mais à présent recevant ses ordres directement de la Princesse, il avait le niveau d'un Capitaine il était parfaitement placé pour connaître tout ce qui concernait les coalitions anti-dragons, celles régisseuses de l'ordre civile et d'autres plus anonymes quoique néanmoins essentielles œuvrant pour les artisans d'armes et d'armures. Il était sûr que le presque assassin de sa sœur était en lien avec un de ces groupes sombres de l'ancien temps de plus, il pourrait se renseigner sur les diverses rencontres de l'humaine depuis son arrivée, du moins celles qui avaient été remarquées...**

 **«** ** _Du travail en perspective. Parfait, j'en ai besoin pour oublier mon avenir._** **»**

 **Osilon était petit mais il prit des chemins détournés pour se rendre à l'endroit voulu se faire repérer par des yeux indiscrets n'était pas au menu. Son mental percevait clairement les âmes alentour et aucune, pour le moment, ne possédait en elle le désir d'espionner. Il ne pouvait tenter d'en savoir plus, ce serait se dévoiler et, Prince ou pas, personne n'apprécierait son intrusion au sein même de la plus intime des forteresses, l'esprit. Question de principe, de respect et de manières.**

 **Excepté lorsqu'il retrouverait sa cible... tout ceci volerait en éclats.**


	24. Chapter 24: manigances à Osilon

**Assis à la table de l'elfe à la coupe mi longue aussi ocre qu'une terre du sud, il avala lentement sa boisson légèrement alcoolisée. Un goût de framboise écrasée lui chatouilla l'arrière-gorge sa main fine mais puissante reposa la tasse de bois. Gondolin attendait patiemment qu'il débutât la conversation, intrigué par sa présence. Il était arrivé incognito, par la porte arrière de sa demeure, ce qui était fort curieux au vu de son statut... mais, ayant connaissance des clauses dragonnes tout comme ses confrères, ainsi que de l'accident, il se doutait bien du sujet portant l'ancien Prince à son seuil. Ancien... Quelle douleur pour l'ensemble du peuple ! Enfin... ensemble, il y avait bien dans l'ombre quelques réjouissances et il ne pouvait les imaginer qu'en frissonnant.** **Gondolin-Vodhr, merci pour l'infusion. Comme je l'aime.** **Je vous en prie, mon Prince.** **Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce qui m'amène ici est un besoin d'informations au sujet des diverses coalitions... notamment celles officiant pour les maîtres psychiques.** **Oh. Oui. (Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, malheureux de ne s'être pas trompé.) Eh bien, il y a...** **À** **l'abri au deuxième étage de sa maison, entourés d'un sort vide-oreilles, ils ne pouvaient être malencontreusement écoutés. Gondolin livra à son supérieur – il restait le fils de leur Roi – tout ce qu'il savait sur ces entités plus ou moins secrètes. Il devinait où voulait en venir Aerandir et espérait tout au fond de lui que rien de malheureux n'arriverait. Surtout pour Éther, il s'inquiétait de son état si des âmes malintentionnées cherchaient à l'attaquer alors qu'elle était si vulnérable ? Un œuf se brise bien trop facilement. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent aux rencontres faites par l'humaine, son ami tâcha de se rappeler avec exactitude toutes les personnes qu'il l'avait vue côtoyer sa mémoire d'elfe l'aida beaucoup et il n'y en avait pas tant que cela. Bientôt, il en vint à Linaewen.** **C'est tout, je n'en sais pas plus.** **Hm... il va me falloir faire interroger tous ces gens avec discrétion, un travail complexe en perspective qui nécessite beaucoup de fidèles assurés. Toutefois je les connais à peu près tous et je ne vois vraiment pas lequel d'entre eux... enfin, il y a toujours un vers dans la pomme. Es-tu bien certain qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ?** **Je peux demander à Maeglin et Seregon, ils l'ont suivie plus avant.** **Je le ferai, merci pour ton aide, Gondolin-Vodhr.** **Tout l'honneur est pour moi, mon Prince.** **Ils terminèrent là leur conversation, libérèrent l'espace du sort et se séparèrent. L'elfe à l'ocre chevelure resta un long moment silencieux devant sa tasse vide.** **Dagsheldr la fête du printemps approchait et, quoique ce fût perpétuellement cette saison au Du Weldenvarden, cette coutume redonnait à tous les êtres vivants l'énergie nécessaire à leur reproduction pour une année. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il n'était pas pressé de la vivre car quelque chose lui soufflait que la magie y circulant – cent fois plus puissante que d'ordinaire – allait être utilisée à mauvais escient afin de terminer ce qui n'avait pu être fait durant le Serment du Sang. Peu importaient les conséquences... n'étaient-ils pas en train de secrètement se préparer, ces prochains meurtriers ? Plus vite l'enquête serait résolue, plus vite le danger s'éloignerait de chacun. La nuit lentement prenait possession de l'azur Gondolin décida d'aller renforcer la sécurité autour de la Princesse.** **Le sentiment de confort était en train de s'effacer pour laisser place à un sentiment grandissant de solitude. Et beaucoup d'inquiétudes inhabituelles. D'où provenaient ces émotions dérangeantes ? Elle avait toujours été calme, d'un calme olympien, parfait. Mais à présent... oui à présent, quelque chose la tiraillait. Comme si elle était seule au monde.** **Maeglin et Seregon l'avait renseigné de quelques têtes de plus, la sœur de Linaewen notamment (qui, elle, s'en était plutôt bien sortie), dont le passé n'était pas des plus glorieux. Sa mère avait été longtemps à la tête de la plus puissante des coalitions secrètes avant de tomber sous les coups d'Urgals en colère personne ne savait pour quelle raison elle était allée les voir mais Aerandir se doutait bien qu'elle avait tenté une alliance qui avait mal tourné. Beaucoup de sombres actes avaient été de son fait dont la longue maltraitance d'un elfe très grand ami de Tarmunora. Il avait fini par décéder pour causes inconnues. À** **ce souvenir, la rage envahit à nouveau l'ancien Prince qui se maîtrisa, seul face à l'œuf. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y revenir, perplexe de ce lien qui, invariablement, l'attirait à lui. Comment le protéger tout en enquêtant à la fois ? S'il était découvert, il y avait fort à parier qu'on chercherait à se venger sur cette chose fragile et c'était bien ce « on » qu'il voulait découvrir. Silmarien, était-elle la cause de tous ces événements ? Aucune piste n'était à négliger. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il donc si triste, si... seul ?** **Oeuf, gros œuf, grommela-t-il, tu m'ennuies. Ces émotions sont-elles les miennes ou les tiennes ? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi es-tu malheureux ?** **Il ferma les yeux et rejoignit le courant de pensées qui le caractérisait. Il avait raison, cela ne lui appartenait pas. Que faire ? Le nourrir de son énergie tout comme la dernière fois ? Il s'approcha de sa souple démarche, posa une main qu'il voulait apaisante sur la surface dure. Un frémissement de chaleur lui remonta dans le bras et il laissa le flot couler vers l'être lové – debout ? – au creux de la coquille. Qu'allait-il en sortir, et quand ? Il n'avait connu Éther que très peu, en avait retiré une image de folie proche la peur qui vibrait tout autour d'elle à l'époque l'avait marqué. D'accord, ils pouvaient être impressionnants mais, tout de même, ils n'avaient pas fait mine de la manger non plus ! Il n'avait jamais vu d'oreilles si rondes. Pas même chez les Urgals et elle était loin de leur ressembler. Chétive, plus petite qu'une femme elfe, de beaux yeux bridés gris clair, étonnement ressemblant aux leurs, quoique plus fins. Timide mais forte d'esprit, oui, ç'avait été le trait de caractère qui lui avait le plus plu. Mais à quoi songeait-il ?** **Et maintenant, tu es repue ? Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, finit-il par déclarer, hésitant sur le ton de sa voix qui fluctuait entre l'amusement, la curiosité et la gêne.** **L'œuf ne répondit évidemment pas mais une onde de reconnaissance parcourut l'homme elfe qui soupira. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Puis il se figea, réflexif. N'y avait-il pas des chances qu'Éther dévoilât qui l'avait manipulée lorsqu'elle sortirait de là ? Ses paupières se plissèrent et un lent sourire éclaira son visage. Il tenait peut-être bien son plan... Mais un point lui faisait peur. Pouvait-il se permettre de le mettre toutefois à exécution après quelques préparations ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer.** **Après une dernière caresse, l'ancien Prince s'évada de la tentation de rester. Il y avait une rumeur à propager et elle nécessitait de s'entourer de fidèles mages et guerriers.** **L'homme s'arrêta, plume levée au-dessus de son parchemin strié de signes abscons. Un pressentiment l'agitait et ça n'avait jamais été bon signe. Il se passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure de neige, frotta ses tempes brunes. Depuis que sa petite protégée était partie à Osilon, il se sentait particulièrement seul. En soupirant, il laissa là son travail inachevé, la composition sur laquelle il s'acharnait depuis un an, pour la fête du printemps, et alla se servir un thé à la pomme. Tant d'affaires l'occupaient et pas des plus réjouissantes, même s'il s'estimait heureux de sa place parmi les elfes. Devrait-il aller rendre visite à la blanche flamme de Vándil, près de l'arbre Menoa ? Pourquoi s'inquiéter ainsi, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Allons, cela pourrait l'aider à se détendre.** **Gilderien sortit de chez-lui, saluant au passage le peuple d'Ellesméra encore éveillé malgré l'heure extrêmement tardive. Dormir n'était plus chez lui une véritable nécessité et quelques heures par six jours lui étaient suffisantes. Voilée par de petits nuages, la lune diffusait une aura bienveillante que contredisait son profond sentiment. Quelqu'un viendrait lui rendre visite et pour une raison qu'il abhorrait d'avance. Mais ce quelqu'un serait envoyé par un être de haute lignée, de la maison Luaren, à qui il devait allégeance et respect.** **Oh, oui, je le sens venir comme un pirus sur la pierre à miel, grogna-t-il, le fils de Cerenthor va m'apporter des ennuis !** **Près de l'arbre immense aux racines démesurées, il remit une main inquiète dans ses cheveux courts allongés de deux fines tresses. Son regard noir balaya la ramure titanesque qui le surplombait, à la recherche d'un avenir plus dégagé. Peine perdue, la lune même n'arrivait pas à percer cet obscur feuillage, pas plus que la brume de son esprit. Il espérait ne pas embarquer Miolandra dans ce qu'il aurait à faire. Le mal ne rongeait pas encore – ou si peu – les dédales de sa maison comme il lui était cruel de songer à l'avance à un moyen de rétablir sa paix !**

Le titre: petit clin d'œil au chapitre 18 d'Une quête ratée de Darkklinne sur /category/une-quete-ratee-reloaded/ allez la lire c'est génial :D


	25. Chapter 25: Première partie

Une vague lumière cendrée tombait des hauts feuillages. Deux hommes, opposés tant par leur âge que par leur physique et pourtant ici réunis par une même cause, se faisaient face à l'aube de cette nouvelle journée.

« Gilderien-svit-kona1, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Dröttningur2, je le sais, j'ai eu le pressentiment de ta visite. Et je me doute qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une bonne nouvelle. »

L'ancien prince hocha la tête, ne pouvant que confirmer ce ressenti. Maintenant, il lui restait à convaincre cet ami de son père, ce grand sage dont le destin semblait être futur protecteur de la blanche flamme de Vándil à la place de Tarmunora. Ça tombait sous le sens, il aurait bien plus de temps qu'elle et son expérience lui permettrait une meilleure connexion avec les esprits et la nature, un lien plus fort avec les anciens événements. Gilderien était un être puissant et il aurait besoin de cette puissance pour ce qu'il préparait, d'une précision chirurgicale et d'une rapidité insolente.

« Eh, paraît-il que les serviteurs du Prince ne font plus leur office...

M'étonne pas, c'est plus vraiment un Prince...

Parle pas si fort ! Si l'on t'entend !

Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tout ça va mal finir, plus rien n'est équilibré depuis la venue de cette étrangère.

Oui, et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet œuf ? Les dragons devraient l'emporter loin d'ici, tant que c'est encore possible. Comme on l'entend, cela ne doit pas être si difficile ! Qui plus est, ils sont forts et dominants.

Même nous pourrions aller l'enlever ! Ah, quelle honte... »

Les murmures allaient bon train au milieu des futaies et bosquets clairs, une rumeur sourde et inquiète, parfois vindicative quoique restant toujours discrète, concernant, pour la majeure partie, le manque de professionnalisme des gardes de l'œuf géant. Le soleil luisait doucement par-dessus tout ce beau monde, indifférent à ses secrets et tactiques tortueuses, son éternel bouille jaune n'ayant aucune pensée. Ailleurs Silmarien sougeait : « _Crois-tu vraiment m'avoir, Aerandir ? Tout ce que l'on raconte sur la surveillance relâchée de tes gardes, je n'y crois guère ! Juste après s'être mis à mes trousses ? Oh oui, je le sais, tu désires m'attraper, mais tu ne m'auras pas !_ »

« Dame, l'heure est peut-être venue, suggéra l'un des Protecteurs de leur coalition. Ces rumeurs... elles pourraient être fondées, nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance !

Hm... tu as sans doute raison, Kaelrïn, sourit l'impétueuse blonde d'un air gourmand, l'heure est venue...

Je suis tout entier dévoué à votre service. Ordonnez, j'agirai. »

L'après-midi s'allongeait, languissante et fraîche. Deux gardes jouaient au sol avec des pierres fines translucides sous les rayons, accroupis et clairement indifférents à leur tâche. Des oiseaux chantaient, un cerf brama au loin, les elfes relevèrent la tête, un peu inquiets. Il y avait dans son cri une forme d'angoisse qui ne les poussa pourtant pas à se redresser tout à fait, à reprendre leur poste. Quelques frêles murmures furent échangés puis ils continuèrent, relançant inlassablement leurs pierres. Àl'intérieur, dans la pièce chaude et humide, l'œuf reposait, immobile sur son lit de coton. Le nid le maintenait droit mais personne ne venait le nourrir, seul Aerandir le pouvait au vu des derniers essais et il n'était pas là mais à Ellesméra pour tout justement en savoir plus sur ce curieux cocon.

L'ombre finit par tomber, drapant les silhouettes d'une cape noire. Frileux, certains s'en retournaient chez eux la chouette hulula dans une sorte de sapin à proximité de Belchambrée puis se tut, effarouchée par quelques étranges événements. Quelqu'un se faufilait sous la pinède, d'une discrétion amoindrie par sa confiance. Il passa par-derrière la maison, une petite porte de service qui ne résista pas à sa magie, livrant l'intérieur sans surveillance une frêle lueur provenait de deux lampes positionnées près de l'œuf. L'ombre se glissa jusqu'à lui après une brève reconnaissance locale et leva une main, prêt à lancer un sort de téléportation, complexe et énergivore – ils s'étaient donc préparés depuis un moment, ils avaient donc eu l'intention de l'enlever bien avant les rumeurs ! A l'instant où il débutait son incantation à voix très basse, une pointe implacable perfora ses défenses mentales.

Ils se doutaient bien d'un traquenard, il s'était sacrifié à la place de leur Dame, il n'imaginait même pas, il s'effondra.

Skölir. Le nom s'évada à la rencontre du grand sage dissimulé à l'étage supérieur. Sa capacité magique lui avait permis de rester invisible jusqu'au dernier moment et l'intrus n'avait osé avancer son esprit alentours. Ils avaient failli par surestime de soi. « _Il y a moins d'intelligence dans leur acte que je ne le supposais,_ songea alors l'ancien Prince, à quelques mètres au-dehors, perché au sommet d'un arbre. _C'est insolite, j'aurais pensé qu'ils se prémuniraient un peu mieux de ce genre de coup. Des informations intéressantes se trouvaient forcément intégrées à son esprit, n'imaginaient-ils pas qu'une puissance les dépassant pût les prendre à contre-pied ? Non, il est vrai que Gilderien se fait discret et avait tant à faire à Ellesméra ! Notamment officier une union dès ce matin, ce qu'il ne pourra faire. Ce n'est encore jamais arrivé, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre et j'ai bien fait ! Même notre ennemi n'aurait pu se douter de cela, je n'ai à ses yeux plus aucun pouvoir réel et fait en sorte que l'on croie qu'en allant à Ellesméra je cherchais des informations au sujet de l'œuf. Uniquement cela. Toutefois, il n'est pas tombé de lui-même dans le piège._ »

L'infiltré, évanoui au sol, subit un remaniement mental : il n'aurait aucune idée de celui qui l'avait attaqué bien qu'il était certain que son maître finirait par le deviner. Qui donc au Du Weldenvarden avait autant de pouvoir pour effondrer un rempart aussi rapidement et sans combat ?

Aerandir se précipita aux côtés du Sage, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil (et par une auscultation de ses émotions « externes » comme il les appelait) que l'œuf allait bien.

Un sort vide-oreilles plus tard :

« Alors ? Chuchota néanmoins le jeune elfe, suspectant jusqu'aux souffles du vent.

C'est Skölir, répondit sur le même ton l'homme aux cheveux blancs. La coalition protectrice des us et coutumes, enfin, ça c'est leur couverture. M'est avis qu'ils voulaient protéger autre chose !

 _La race elfe et ce malgré tous les moyens_ , avança l'ex-prince en plissant les paupières. Il n'empêche, cette coalition me dit quelque chose, j'ai dû en entendre le nom quelque part... ou était-ce seulement cette expression ? Hm...

Y a-t-il dans ton entourage... ou du moins, y avait-il des elfes ayant pu la mentionner ?

Oui, sans doute. (Il soupira.) Cela me reviendra. Je pourrais questionner père ou sœur. En attendant, nous devons ramener l'œuf à la capitale, elle ne sera en sécurité que là-bas.

Groumph, déjà que j'ai raté une union à cause de toi ! Tu seras toujours le petit garçon impétueux et volontaire que j'ai toujours connu.

Hé hé, c'est justement parce que cela ne s'est jamais vu qu'ils sont tombés dans le piège. Qui aurait pu en douter ?

Certainement pas moi avant hier ! »

Aerandir pouffa puis reprit son sérieux. Laissant aux gardes revenus le soin de s'occuper de l'intrus, ils sortirent tous deux, l'œuf enveloppé d'une épaisse cape brune flottant derrière eux dans la nuit épaisse. (Ce sort consommait exponentiellement au poids du concerné, ce qui se faisait fort rarement.) Sautant sur leurs chevaux respectifs, ils filèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, surveillant de temps en temps les alentours de peur d'un traquenard. Mais rien ne survint jusqu'à ce qu'apparussent les premières maisons de la capitale. Belchambrée loin derrière, il fallait vite trouver une confortable maison pour la grise coquille qui s'était bien refroidie sur le chemin Aerandir le ressentait au creux de ses os. « _Les ennuis sont loin d'être terminés mais au moins Éther est sauve. Et nous avons une piste plus que concrète._ »

Avertir par messager son père et sa sœur serait l'étape suivante la lettre mentionnerait évidemment l'échec de ses recherches par rapport à l'œuf mais seule la royauté saurait lire entre les lignes...

Tout comme elle l'avait supposé. Un lent sourire torve assombrit le visage de la belle blonde et sa main passa nonchalamment sous la masse bouclée. Bien... il n'y avait plus qu'à se lancer dans la deuxième partie de son plan !

1Titre honorifique destiné à une personne très sage

2Prince


	26. Chapter 26: Acte II d'une arriviste

L'aurore pointait. Des renards remuèrent dans les taillis, n'osant encore sortir le bout de leur nez, réveillés par le passage des chevaux discrets. L'œuf, frissonnant – à moins que ce ne fût l'ex Prince ? –, sinuait vivement entre les arbres, comme à la poursuite des montures. Un elfe aux cheveux couleur de mauve, légèrement ondulés, s'inclina avec déférence à leur arrivée, ses yeux brièvement rougeoyant dans la clarté montante scrutant la forme ovoïde à l'arrière. Descendant des braves et nobles chevaux, qu'ils renvoyèrent, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent à leur tour puis demandèrent une confortable demeure où ils pourraient déposer leur chargement. La nouvelle avait dû déjà courir et, en étant un tant soit peu perspicace, il était facile de deviner en quoi consistait ce chargement l'elfe sourit puis les accompagna à la porte de deux cèdres chargés de millions de petites fleurs blanches et vertes. La mousse odoriférante dissimulait une entrée qu'ils passèrent, appréciant la chaleur conservée à l'intérieur. Une fois un nid préparé par leurs soins (ils ne voulaient pas trop en révéler), Aerandir posa sa main contre la coquille, libérant un grand flot d'énergie qui les restaura tous deux.

« Il est à présent temps que j'aille m'excuser auprès de ceux à qui j'avais promis de présider l'union... et d'offrir une compensation.

Hum, merci Gilderien-svit-kona. Sache que si tu as besoin de mes services, un jour... »

Le sage secoua la tête tout en souriant. Il leva une main pour signifier que les échanges se faisaient déjà entre eux depuis l'âge de raison d'Aerandir et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper.

« Tu vas enquêter sur Skölir, je suppose ? (Il n'attendit pas de réponse et continua.) Prends garde. Il me semble qu'il y a des opposants derrière tout cela bien plus puissants que l'on ne s'imagine.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Oh, tu t'en sortiras toujours vivant, ça je ne me fais pas de souci. Mais je crains pour ta sœur, ton père et l'avenir de notre peuple tout entier... »

Un silence s'installa qu'ils ne brisèrent pas. Le Prince de la maison de Miolandra inclina sa blanche tête et s'en fut, laissant l'autre pensif face à l'œuf. « _Il a sans doute raison, tout cela s'est résolu de façon bien trop simple. Du moins, l'obtention de cette piste. Il me faudrait entourer ma protégée de beaucoup de forces mais je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps, la compétition pour le trône débutera bientôt, qui sait ce qui pourrait s'y passer !_ » Un dernier regard à la matrice grise et il se mit en route vers l'Äthalvard qui pourrait le renseigner peut-être sur le mystère qu'elle représentait. Il n'aurait qu'à envoyer sa lettre à destination royale une fois là-bas tout en essayant de s'informer sur cette fameuse coalition, Skölir.

La pénombre flirtait par endroit avec le matin clair de cette journée, au travers des persiennes ligneuses un visage se détacha du fond sombre, contrarié. Ses yeux de lagon froids fouillèrent l'obscurité et il se releva, les mains dans le dos. « _Silmarien n'est certainement pas tombée dans le grossier piège de ce pédant Aerandir, c'est certain. Alors, pourquoi le mercenaire en charge de l'exécution a-t-il été fait prisonnier ? Hm, c'était évident. La belle et perfide blonde est derrière tout ça, encore un leurre. Laisser croire à l'ancien Prince qu'il est maître de son jeu... Mais il n'était pas seul, malgré sa puissance mentale. Il n'aurait pu vaincre aussi facilement un combattant d'Elim. Qui... qui aurait pu..._ » Un éclair de lucidité l'atteignit. « _L'imbécile s'est rendu à la capitale pour soit-disant en savoir plus sur ce maudit œuf ! Bien sûr, il a osé appeler Gilderien ! C'est inquiétant s'il s'agit de la vérité mais j'en suis presque persuadé. Personne ne peut rivaliser contre ce vieil elfe, personne... Et où sont-ils à présent ? Retournés à Ellesméra ? Ils ont dû avoir connaissance de notre coalition et dans ce cas..._ »

A l'instant où il prenait conscience d'un silence bien trop pesant pour une matinée somme toute ordinaire, un trait d'acier balafra sa joue gauche. Aussitôt reculant d'un bond prodigieux, il se mit hors de portée de l'arme mais le deuxième coup l'atteignit malgré tout.

Sa gorge gronda sous la douleur cuisante à son épaule droite cette fois-ci. Des mèches dorés filèrent sous un pâle rai solaire et il cracha, venimeux :

« Silmarien, sale traîtresse ! »

Seul un rire narquois lui répondit, suivi d'un troisième arc mortel. Ne pouvant riposter, acculé contre le mur noueux, il n'en fut pas moins assez rapide pour esquiver la lame déjà rougie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'une plume de paon – seule arme, quelle stupidité que d'avoir laissé son coutelas sous son oreiller ! Comme s'il avait supposé qu'on ne l'attaquerait jamais réveillé ! – une formidable poussée mentale l'obligea à se réfugier derrière ses barrières. Puis, dans la demi-seconde suivant, un autre coup vrilla sa clavicule.

Explosion de douleur intense.

Serrant les dents, Anar ne put éviter la fragilité de ses remparts sur lesquels roula, machine inarrêtable, un esprit destructeur. Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, l'homme tenta de se précipiter à son tour, détruire cette âme manipulée, corrompue, détruire le monde dans un cri de rage sanglant.

Puis tout s'éteignit.

La plume de paon vola, atterrit dans une main ferme, se planta dans une nuque bronzée. Un deuxième souffle devint éternel. Les armes du crime furent déposées à des endroits stratégiques et Silmarien s'en fut, satisfaite, par une fenêtre menant aux toits arboricoles.

Dans sa main, une grosse conque luit sous le soleil.

Plongé dans d'ardues recherches, l'ex Prince remit une mèche d'encre derrière son oreille, songeur. Il existait quelque part dans ces archives, il en était presque sûr, une mention de la maison habituée à Skölir, mais il avait beau fouiller depuis deux heures déjà, rien de véritablement intéressant – du moins en ce qui le concernait – ne daignait se montrer. Il était tombé toutefois sur quelques informations curieuses au sujet de leur passé à tous. Bien sûr, il le connaissait déjà, trois siècles qu'ils avaient quitté Alalëa, arrivant par la mer de l'Ouest en Alagaësia telle qu'il l'avait nommée puis s'installant sur les plages du Sud avant de monter à cette magnifique forêt. Ils y avaient fait la connaissance, d'après certaines histoires parfois plus légendaires que véridiques (mais qui pouvait savoir ?), d'un peuple gris en voie de disparition leur ayant enseigné l'Ancien Langage qu'ils avaient très vite maîtrisé, connaissant déjà pour le meilleur et le pire la magie et ses conséquences. Mais ici, les faits différaient : certains disaient qu'il n'y avait eu que des écrits lorsqu'ils avaient mis les pieds au Du Weldenvarden, et non point d'êtres gris, ces derniers jamais aperçus, ne laissant d'eux que le moyen de contrôler la magie et quelques mentions étranges les concernant. « _Des créatures dont l'apparence est en partie animale, notamment par des oreilles, une queue ou des cornes et une échine selon leur famille. Leur intelligence n'a d'égale que leur bienveillance vis à vis de la nature et des êtres vivants qu'ils chérissent, et leur taille n'est que d'un mètre quarante à cinquante. Créant l'Ancien Langage que nous manipulons facilement à présent, ils se sont auto-détruits par le plus grand sort jamais conçu, ce qui n'est pas sans nous rappeler le destin de nos ancêtres d'Alalëa, obligés de quitter leur merveilleux pays après une erreur fatale détruisant toute forme de vie faunique ou végétale._ »

« Oh oui, je me rappelle de mes cours, soupira le jeune homme elfe, nous voulions à tout prix modifier notre apparence physique et usant d'une magie sans barrière, sans contrôle ! Quels fous ! » Il poursuivit sa lecture : « _D'aucuns disent que leur moyen de procréation aurait été celui d'ovipares et –_ Non ! s'interrompit Aerandir, yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. C'est impossible. – _qu'il leur fallait donner constamment une nourriture spécialement mentale pour que leur progéniture pût vivre. Seuls les parents ayant matérialisé ces sortes d'œufs, allant d'un mètre à guère plus, pouvaient délivrer cette énergie. Ainsi la vie serait créée avec toutes les caractéristiques de leur lignée. Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur qui n'a jamais été certifiée._ » L'ex Prince reposa le rouleau, éberlué. Des œufs ? Le peuple gris, base même de tous les contes murmurés aux elfins le soir avant de s'endormir ? Aurait-il vraiment existé, un jour ? C'était aberrant, absurde ! Et pourtant, pourtant... un œuf...

« Attends. Un mètre ? Le mien fait au moins quarante centimètres de plus... même si à première vue, il en paraissait davantage... peut-être que cela s'ajuste avec le temps, mais à l'inverse des mammifères. Nous verrons bien... ils ne donnent pas d'indication sur le temps d'incubation. Enfin, j'ai besoin de faire une pause et de digérer ces informations. Il me paraît tout à fait extraordinaire de songer qu'Éther ait à voir avec le légendaire peuple gris ! »

Il sortit, se frottant les yeux. Un doux vent sucré provenait d'une plantation de roses non lointaine et le soleil, haut à présent, engourdissait la terre d'une chaleur printanière. Des elfes érudits le saluèrent avec grand respect – il n'avait donc pas encore perdu tout statut à leurs yeux. La faim le tenailla soudain et il se rendit compte être affamé. Sa protégée ?

Un détour rapide à son « hôtel » afin et de nourrir l'œuf et de se nourrir lui, lui permit de réfléchir plus posément : « _Éther savait parler aux dragons, peut-être cela vient-il de là ? Et son arrivée du désert, n'était-elle finalement pas volontaire ? Non, elle me paraissait bien trop perdue, trop apeurée pour que ce fût le cas. Alors... d'où vient-elle ? Et pourquoi est-elle là maintenant ? Eh bien, cela me fait encore beaucoup d'interrogations. J'aurais dû apporter ses affaires ici, au cas-où,_ songea-t-il à part. _Oh ! Ça y est ! Je m'en rappelle !_ » Il se releva brusquement, arpentant la pièce d'un pas agité. « _C'est d'une femme elfe que j'ai entendu cette expression « Protéger la race elfe et ce malgré tout les moyens. » et elle était toujours dans les parages d'Anar !_ »

Bien sûr. Passer de Capitaine au service du roi à guerrier de premier rang sous les ordres de Gondolin, elfe qu'il détestait, avait de quoi cuisiner la plus terrible des vengeances, surtout si l'on s'appelait Anar. Et il savait où se trouvait ce traître en ce moment, dans une des vastes pièces meublées réservées aux combattants de son rang, à la périphérie nord-est d'Osilon. La lettre à destination de son père et sa sœur s'imposait à présent et puisqu'il ne pouvait quitter la capitale, au moins Gondolin et ses frères d'armes pourraient régler l'affaire. Une arrestation... un bannissement. Mais serait-ce vraiment la fin de leurs ennuis ?


End file.
